A Shot in the Dark
by Sage Londyn
Summary: While on vacation in Scotland, Kassidy works at her grandparent's distillery that produces Craig. Soon, a romance begins with one of their regular customers, But her family is terrified of Crowley. What will happen when Kassidy finds out what he is?
1. A Shot in the Dark

**~Chapter 1 - A Shot in the Dark -**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

"_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back,_

_So shake him off, oh whoa…_

_And you tried to dance with the devil on your back…_

_Given half the chance, would I take any of it back?_

_It's a fine romance...but it's left me so undone._

_It's always darkest before the dawn._

_And I'm damned if I do, and damned if I don't._

_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope,_

_I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope,_

_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat._

_Cause looking for heaven found a devil in me._

_Looking for heaven found a devil in me._

_Well, why the hell? I'm gonna let it happen to me…"_

Shake It Out - Florence + The Machine

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

"You sure you want to spend your summer working? I'm sure we can find someone to fill in…" Kassidy's , Aunt Leslie said as they walked into the office building at their family's distillery that produced Craig, located on the north tip of Caithness County, Scotland. The business had been in her family for hundreds of years.

Smiling at her aunt, and tucking a strand of her dark, full, curly hair behind her ear, Kassidy said, "No, It's completely fine. I think I may be able to help, I am majoring in business after all."

Kassidy Peebles had just turned twenty a few months ago, and was now spending her summer break from college with her Grandparents in Scotland.

Leading her over to a cluttered desk, Aunt Leslie said, "This was Helen's work space, god rest her soul."

"Okay…" Kassidy said as her dark brown eyes surveyed the messy desk.

Helen worked for the Peeble family for over fifty years, until she had died from old age, a month prior to Kassidy's visit. Helen's job had been to be the cashier, take and fill orders and clean the up the office every night.

"Where exactly am I supposed to start?" Kassidy asked her Aunt.

"Organize these books, answer the phone, fill out order sheets. If you have any questions I'll be in the back trying to balance the budget." Her aunts face turned into a slight frown as she spoke, lately the business hadn't been doing so well money wise. Her grandparents were sweet people, and not so great at making customers pay their full bill.

It was almost three hours into her first day of work, and Kassidy had organized the entire desk and was getting ready to make some copies of the order sheets when the phone rang.

"Peeble Family Distillery, How can I help you?" Kassidy asked, hoping she sounded friendly and ready to help.

"Yes, I would like to place my usual order." Said a male voice from the other end of the line.

"Your name?" Kassidy asked, as she balanced the phone between her shoulder and head as she flipped through an order book.

"Crowley." Said the man, he had a noticeable Scottish accent, but not as strong as the ones she had heard in her first few days of being in Scotland.

"Crowley, what? Is that a first or a last name?" She asked.

She could hear the man sigh with irritation as he spoke, "Just Crowley."

"Uh-huh… like Madonna?" Kassidy mumbled before she said, "Hold on a second." as she sat the phone down with a thud on the desk.

After a few more minutes of trying to find a previous order from him, she picked the phone up and said, "I'm sorry sir, I can't seem to find any record of previous orders from you."

"I need four bottles…" He started to say when she cut him off.

"Alright, four bottles of Craig. When will you be in to pick them up?" She asked, making a mental note of his order until she could make copies of the order forms.

"Aged thirty years at least." He said, with a raised voice into the phone, finishing his earlier statement.

"Okay… You're total will be…Well, I'll have your total when you come by to pick them up. When will that be?" She questioned.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I expect my order will be ready?" He asked, letting his irritation show with every word he spoke to the young woman.

"Sure thing, Crowley." She said, making her voice sound sweeter than honey at hearing his tone. Kill them with kindness, is what her mom had always told her.

The phone clicked in her ear from him hanging up just after she spoke.

The rest of her day went by quickly as she waited on a few customers and cleaned up the office area.

**-(~)-**

"You're late." Kassidy's grandmother, Lorraine said with a frown as she looked up at her granddaughter.

"Sorry Gran, I guess I didn't hear my alarm." Kassidy replied as she took the seat behind the desk her grandmother had been sitting in.

"Can you file these charge slips away? I'm going to take my lunch." Her grandmother asked as she looked out into the mid-afternoon sun.

"Yeah, sure." Kassidy said as she smiled and pinned on her name tag before picking up the stack of charge slips her grandmother had handed her.

Putting her ear buds in and listening to Rihanna on her ipod, she sighed as she saw a few charge slips for bottles of Craig, and tours of the distillery with discounts bigger than her grandparents could afford.

Swaying in her chair and singing under her breath she was in the middle of adding up how much of a loss the company had taken so far that week, she almost didn't hear the door chime through the music playing in her ears.

Looking up her, eyebrows raised as she saw an extremely attractive man walk in. He appeared to be in his forties with dark hair, was clean cut, and dressed in a business suit.

Kassidy watched him as his eyes seemed to scan the room before finally focusing his intense gaze on her.

Slowly she tugged on the chord from her ipod, pulling the ear buds from her ears, and smiling at him.

"Hi. Can I help you?" She asked, wishing she had spent a little more time getting ready before work that day.

"I'm here to pick up my order." He said, looking her over.

Grabbing a folder she opened it and asked him, "Name?"

"Crowley." He responded.

Flipping through pages in the folder she frowned and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything here."

"Yes, you do. I spoke to you on the phone." He reminded her.

Sighing with irritation he asked, "Where's Helen?"

"She passed away about a month ago." She replied.

"Oh." He responded, seeming more irritated.

"Yeah, god rest her soul." She repeated what everyone else kept saying about Helen. "And ya know, all that crap." She finished with a shrug.

Crowley raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, I really don't remember talking to you. Are you sure it was me?" She asked him.

"You're the only American that works here." He replied, annoyance showing in his voice.

"Right…" She said, with a small nervous laugh.

"Sorry, I'm new at this." She said, pulling a freshly copied order sheet from another folder.

"You don't say." He responded.

Ignoring his remark she asked, "So you wanted how many bottles?"

"Four. All of them aged at least thirty years." He told her.

Writing it down she paused and looked up at him.

"I do remember talking to you. I'm sorry, I must not have gotten around to filling out an order sheet." She told him honestly.

The door chimed again, and Kassidy looked up "Hey Gran." She said with a smile.

Her grandmothers expression changed as she looked at Crowley.

"Is there a problem? Kassidy, get his order!" Her grandmother said, her tone sounded frightened.

"No problem, I just got some papers mixed up." She said, confused at her grandmothers reaction.

"You didn't have his order ready before he got here?" Her grandmother asked, looking more frightened.

"I said, there was a mix up. It's not a big deal Gran." Kassidy said, before turning her attention back to Crowley.

"Have a seat and I'll get the Craig." Kassidy instructed him.

"Crowley, sir. I'm so sorry for this inconvenience. Give me just a few moments and I'll round it up. Your usual four bottles?" She asked him.

He nodded.

Kassidy observed that her grandmother almost seemed to be shaking with fear she spoke to him.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**A/N –_ 6-11-12_ -** **Hey everyone! I really want to thank you for reading and following my stories for the past 3 years! It's been a blast and I never would have guessed how many amazing people I would meet, or the friends that I've gained. You all truly make me happy with your reviews and kind words. I feel that I have grown quite a bit as a writer from being on this website, and I'm so thankful for it.**

**That being said, I'm sure you all have heard about sudden purging of stories that go against their rules and guidelines. It's no surprise that several chapters in various stories of mine have MA rated content. In order to hopefully save my account and my stories from this ruthless purge, I will be going back and deleting all graphic sexual scenes.**

**This really isn't something I want to do, and I've never been one to follow every rule or to conform but I feel I've gotten too many stories and followers on this account to let it be deleted. **

**If and hopefully when, Fanfiction takes certain messures to allow more adult rated content, I will gladly put the scenes back into past chapter and will write new scenes.**

**If like me, you want this purge stopped and want to allow MA content, please sign this petition: just take out the (dot) and replace with (.); www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**In the meantime, I will be posting all of my stories including my past graphic sexual scene chapters to my tumblr blog, which is still a work in progress but I will have up and running by the end of the week; www(dot)tumblr(dot)com/blog/sagelspnfanfic**

**Also, I am in the process of setting up a twitter account to keep in touch and update my readers, especially in a worst case scenario of my entire account getting deleted; twitter(dot)com/#!/SageLondyn I will also be posting on there if I find another website that allows MA content for me to move my stories to.**

**Thanks again guys! You've all been awesome!**

**XO**

**Sage**

_**A/N - What do you all think of the first chapter? I've got big plans for this story! Already planned out several chapters! I'm excited to write it. ^_^**_

_**Also, the lyrics at the top of this chapter will be the only lyrics I'll post for this story, it won't be an every chapter thing like some of my other fanfictions.**_

_**And for those of you who don't know, I have a few other Crowley/OFC fanfictions, 'Bobby's Daughter' 'Jane's Obsession' 'Everybody Plays the Fool' and 'In the Debt of a Demon'. All are rated M**_

_**And so far I've written two Crowley/OFC one-shots, 'A Virgins Deal' and 'Without Regret' Both are rated M**_

**Please, leave a review and let me know what you think so of this one. ^_^**


	2. In the Presence of Evil

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 2 - In the Presence of Evil -**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

"Kassidy. Come with me." Her grandmother instructed.

As they headed back into the office, Lorraine said, "You're lucky Helen keeps a few bottles back here, just incase he shows up without calling!"

It took Kassidy a few minutes to understand what her grandmother was saying, in all of her anger and fear her Scottish accent was so thick her granddaughter almost couldn't understand her.

"Here you go." Lorraine said to Crowley as she handed him a small wooden crate containing his four bottles of aged scotch.

Looking at he price sticker on the desk, Kassidy told Crowley how much he owed them.

"He doesn't owe anything." Lorraine snapped at her granddaughter.

"Of course he does, he's a customer, buying from us the supplier. He owes us for what he gave him." Kassidy snapped back, not happy about the way her grandmother was talking to her.

Crowley looked back and forth between the grandmother and granddaughter.

"She's right, I had an arrangement with Helen." Crowley told Kassidy, amused at her attitude.

"As I already told you, Helen is no longer with us. Since this whole mess up was my mistake, I'll take fifty percent off." Kassidy said, walking up and extending her hand to Crowley.

"Kassidy Nora!" Her grandmother yelled from behind her, her voice showed more terror than anger.

Smiling smugly at the young woman he took some money from his pocket and placed it in her hand purposely brushing his skin against hers. "Keep the change." He said, before her turned and left.

Once he was out of the building her grandmother breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Gran, I'm sorry for getting an attitude with you, but this is how you have to run a business. You can't just let people walk all over you." Kassidy said, she had never had to argue with her grandmother before. She used to spend her summers in Scotland when she was in middle school, but this was the first time she had been back in years. She had always kept in touch over the phone and with letters.

"Oh my dear child." Lorraine mumbled under her breath as she walked back into a storage room.

Later that night after closing up the shop, and heading back to her grandparents house, Kassidy's grandmother had been silent.

But as soon as they walked in the door and found her grandfather Clyde in the living room, Lorraine started talking to him so quickly that Kassidy couldn't understand anything she was telling him.

Clyde looked over at his granddaughter shocked and then back to his wife, talking just as quickly and with terms she was unfamiliar with, all Kassidy could make out was her name and Crowley's name.

After Lorraine had left the room, Kassidy said, "Grandad, what's going on?"

Sighing he said, "We have to treat Crowley with respect, he is a very powerful man."

"I was respectful, I apologized for my ordering mistake and gave him a huge discount." She said.

"We don't charge him for his orders." Clyde told her.

"Why not?" Kassidy asked.

"We just don't, there are some things that you don't understand." He said.

"I'm going to be honest here, I've looked over the records… month after month you are losing money, and not making enough. We're barely raking in enough to keep everyone employed and keep production going. The distillery won't last another year at this rate. We're going to have to rule with an iron fist here, and maybe raise prices." She said frankly.

"You can try to get the others to pay what they owe, but Crowley is a very powerful man, he is to be treated with the utmost respect and do not charge him for his whisky" Clyde said.

Kassidy nodded and sighed. Everyone in Scotland referred to scotch as whisky, spelling it whisky instead of whiskey. It was apparently a Scottish trade mark of local distilleries to keep out the e.

Heading up the stairs she walked into the large guest room she was staying in, she might have told her grandfather she wasn't going to charge Crowley to calm him down, but he was no better than any of their other customers and he would be treated like everyone else.

**-(~)-**

A few days later Kassidy was at work when the phone rang.

"Peeble's distillery." She said.

"Ah, Kassidy…" Crowley started to place his order when she cut him off.

"Who is this?" She asked, alarmed someone had identified her by name.

"Crowley." He said.

"Oh, Okay. Your usual? Four bottles?" She questioned.

"Only need two this time." He said.

"Alright, When will you be here?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, afternoon probably." He answered.

"Okay, See you then." She said, smiling a little at the thought of seeing him again, as she hung up the phone.

The next morning after opening up the office she headed over to the bottling and storage part of the distillery and retrieved two bottles of the aged Craig.

Later that day back in the office she looked up when the door chimed as it opened.

"Hi there. Can I help you?" She questioned as a young man walked in.

He told her his name and the pub he owned and was in the middle of placing an order when the door opened and Crowley walked in.

Smiling up at his familiar face Kassidy said, "Hi, there. Have a seat. I'll be with you in a moment."

Crowley glanced over at the old wooden chairs lining a far wall, and back to her. "I called ahead and placed my order." He said.

The man she was already helping kept his eyes on the floor and scooted over out of Crowley's way.

"Uh-huh. I'll get your order when it's your turn. This gentleman was here first." She said, trying to keep her smile friendly.

The man looked up at her wide eyed, he had been in the shop a few times before when Crowley had came in, and his order always seemed to take precedence over anyone else's.

The man nervously finished placing his order and practically ran from the office when he was done.

Leaning down she pulled the small wooden crate holding his two bottles and sat it on the desk.

"You managed to get it together before I showed? I'm impressed." He said sarcastically.

"Hmm. Funny." She said, showing she was un-amused at his stab at her.

He reached up to take the crate but she put her hand on the handle and told him how much he owed.

"I thought they told you I don't pay for my orders." He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yeah, but see… I'm in charge of sales now and if you don't pay your total price then you don't get your Craig." She said, smirking at him.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled some money out and stopped before handing it to her, "Seems a bit steep."

"We had to slightly increase prices…" She answered, as she looked him up and down before continuing, "Even though, judging by those expensive leather shoes, the cost of this should be pocket change for you."

He raised an eyebrow at her statement as he handed her the money.

Smirking at him, she counted the money and gave him his change.

"Thank you, have a nice day." She said, as she glanced behind him to see another customer walk into the shop.

"See you soon, Kassidy." He responded, as he dropped the change she had given him into the jar labeled tips on her desk in front of her, before walking out of the shop.

She pulled the money from the jar once he was out of the shop, after counting the money she determined it equaled out to about thirty American dollars.

After she was done waiting on the next person, her grandfather came into the room.

"I can take over if you want to head home early." He told her smiling kindly at her.

"No, I'm doing okay. I made my first tip!" She exclaimed, holding up the money.

His eyes widened a little, "That's a pretty decent sized tip. Who left it?" He questioned.

"Crowley." She admitted, before realizing she hadn't meant to tell anyone she charged him.

"Kassidy! I told you about him!" Clyde yelled at his granddaughter.

"It's okay. Calm down granddad. Everything is fine, he paid his dues with no protest, and left me this tip. I don't see why everyone seems so scared of him." She admitted.

"I told you he's a powerful man." Clyde said, not wanting to tell his granddaughter anything else about Crowley.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**_A/N - Thanks for reading. I really hope everyone I liking the story so far!_**

**Please, just take a few moments and leave me a review! I'd really appreciate the feedback, and as long as I know I have readers for a certain story I do everything I can to update as soon as possible.**


	3. Suprise Visit

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 3 - Surprise Visit -**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**-**_A few days later-_

"The computer came today?" Kassidy asked excited as she looked at the box sitting on the floor.

"Got here about an hour ago, you're gonna have to show me how to use that fancy new program you were talking about." Her Aunt Leslie said.

"You're gonna love it! You'll be able to keep track of all the sales, and prices and see how much of a profit you've made at the end of every business day!" She exclaimed.

"I just hope I can remember how to use it after you've gone back home." She said, smiling at her niece.

"I'll only be a phone call away." She reminded her.

"How's Logan doing?" She asked her niece. Logan was Leslies brother, and Kassidy's dad.

"He's doing good, working all the time… just like always." She answered. Things had always been strained between her dad and his family.

He moved the United States when he was eighteen, and shortly after gained duel citizenship, when he married Kassidy's mom, Jamie.

"Your father has always been obsessed with money. Seems to be the most important thing to him." Leslie said, shaking her head.

Ever since Logan had moved the U.S and became a dental surgeon, he seemed to think he was better than the rest of his family back in Scotland. The only time his accent came out was when he was really mad and yelling about something.

"He said to tell you, he plans on visiting sometime soon…" Kassidy said, knowing her dad had no intention of going back to Scotland ever again when he had told her to tell the family of the non-existent visit.

Nodding with a somber look ok her face, Leslie said, "I think I'm going to run to the store, we're getting low on printer paper."

"Okay, I'll hold down the fort." Kassidy said, with a smile.

She had started to unpack the computer when she heard the door chime.

Emerging from the back office she looked up to see who had came in.

"Crowley?" She questioned. As she walked over behind the desk and looked through the order forms.

"Hello Kassidy." He responded, smiling at her.

"Who did you talk to when you called? I don't have any record…" She said, her voice trailing off as she shut the folder and looked up at him.

"I didn't. I was driving by and thought I'd stop and pick up another bottle." He told her, his eyes traced the soft features on her face.

"What? You think just because your attractive, I'm going to drop everything I'm doing to wait on you?" She said playfully.

He glanced down at himself and then back at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Hold on a second." She said, her eyes moving from his eyes to his lips as she picked up the phone and called over to the other building where they stored the scotch.

"Just one bottle?" She asked.

He nodded, and his eyes met her dark brown eyes for a second before she looked down at the desk as she told them what she needed.

Hanging up she said, "They'll bring it over in just a few minutes."

He nodded.

"I'm surprised you didn't call ahead of time." She said honestly.

"So your family owns this?" He questioned, looking around the room.

"Yeah, it's been in our family for hundreds of years." She said, also looking around the room.

"You don't say." He responded, smiling to himself. He had been purchasing scotch from them for about as long as the distillery had been open.

"How did you wind up in Scotland? You sound very American." He asked.

"I'm just here on my summer vacation from college, I've got about two and half more months before I go back." She told him, a little surprised at him striking up a conversation with her.

"Where at in the states?" He questioned.

"Ohio." She said, not wanting to be to specific.

The door chimed as one of the workers from the bottling plant came in and set the bottle on the desk, then left without saying a word to Crowley, or Kassidy.

Before she even said anything he handed her some money.

Smiling she pushed the bottle towards him, and started to get it his change.

"Just keep it." He responded.

She looked up confused, he had given her the equivalent to almost a hundred U.S dollars.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon for another bottle, that should be more than enough to cover both." He responded, a smug smile toying at the corner of his mouth.

"Wait, then why didn't you pick up two bottles today?" She asked, moving some hair out of her face.

Heading towards the door he stopped and said, "Because then I wouldn't get to see you tomorrow."

Before she had time to respond, he was already out of the door.

She looked down at the desk in front of her and smiled.

"Everything okay?" Her Aunt Leslie asked as she walked in the room from the office in the back.

"Yeah, why?" Kassidy asked, sounding a little startled as she was shaken from her day dreams.

"No reason, you just seemed off in another world." She responded as she picked up the charge tickets from that day and took them back into the office.

Kassidy spent the rest of the evening getting the new computer set up, and installing software to make a website for their distillery. She was determined to increase sales, which meant they were going to have to export some product to other countries.

Her grandparents had been against the idea in the beginning, but she had convinced them.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**A/N - Thank you all for reading! And a huge thank you to everyone who has been so kind to leave me a review, you all make me smile**

**What are you all thinking so far? I know it may be off to a bit of a slow start, but I promise things will pick up soon. ^_^**

**Please, if you like what you've read… just take a few moments to leave a review. I appreciate the feedback more than you know. And when I know for sure I've readers for a certain story, I try like hell to keep the updates coming. ^_^**


	4. Start of Something Good

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 4 - Start of Something Good -**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

The next morning Kassidy woke up earlier than normal, showered and dried her curly hair.

She applied make up and dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a dark red tank-top that showed some cleavage.

Before leaving the bathroom she took one last look in the mirror and scrunched her curly hair, making the curls even bigger as they framed her lightly tanned face.

It was the first time she had gotten dressed up for work, and it was because she knew Crowley would be there that day.

She opened the office early, just to make sure she'd be the first one there and not miss him.

The whole day she didn't take one break, just incase he came when she was gone. So when it was time to close up the office and he still hadn't showed, she was pretty angry.

Not just at him for not showing up, but at herself for taking the extra time to get ready for no reason.

She sighed heavily as she got up and turned the sign from the _Open_ side over to the _Sorry, were closed, _side.

Taking her seat behind the desk, she started to add up their totals for the day when she heard a knock on the glass door, looking up she, saw Crowley.

Irritated she looked back down and started to tuck some papers away in folders.

Her concentration was broken when he knocked on the door again.

She knew if she didn't get up and let him in, her aunt would come to see what all of the knocking was about and her whole family would yell about it.

Unlocking the door she opened it and said, "We're closed."

"Barely, I was already in the parking lot when you locked the door." He stated, smiling at her.

She turned around and walked over the desk, as he walked into the office.

Reaching under the desk she pulled out his bottle of Craig and handed it to him.

Looking him up and down she noticed he was in a slightly nicer suit than he had been in the previous days.

"What are you so dressed up for?" She asked, as she filled out the receipt and handed it to him.

Smiling at her, he said, "Well, I planned on taking a beautiful young lady out to dinner."

"Oh." Kassidy said, as she filed away their copy of the receipt. Even more aggravated at herself for taking the extra time to get ready. He must already be seeing someone she thought.

"Okay, your all set. Have a nice evening." She said, hoping her eyes didn't show her disappointment.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her, as if he was expecting something.

"What? You only wanted the one bottle… right?" She asked, confused.

"Would that beautiful young lady like to have dinner with me?" He asked, realizing she hadn't understood what he meant.

She looked at him her face showed even more confusion before her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Oh, you're asking me out?" She said, her tone revealing her surprise and happiness.

"Yes." He clarified.

"Yeah, I'd love to." She said, her smile beaming as she put the folder back into it's place and walked around the desk.

They were on their way out the door when her Aunt Leslie said, "Kassidy? Where are you going?" Hey eyes widened as she saw exactly who her niece was leaving with.

"Out for dinner." Kassidy answered her aunt honestly.

"What? Are you sure that's such a good idea?" She asked, scared for her niece.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She asked confused.

"Well… remember your grandfather wanted to speak to you before you left work today." She said, hoping that Kassidy would take the hint and tell Crowley she couldn't go with him.

"He didn't even come in to work today…" Kassidy said, confused at her aunts reaction.

"I'll be home later." Kassidy said, as she left with Crowley.

Leslie's head spun from what she had just seen. She knew Crowley wasn't human, they had records of him purchasing Craig from them dating hundreds of years back. And it was passed on from generation to generation what he was, and to just give him what he wanted and stay out of his way.

Now he had just left with her young niece, who had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

The family had planned on keeping her in the dark about him, but it seemed he had taken an interest in Kassidy, and she seemed to be enjoying his attention.

He led her across the gravel parking lot to an old sleek car, it was a 1955 Bentley. The paint was just as black and glossy as the day it rolled off the production line.

"Whoa." She said, under breath looking at it.

"What?" He questioned as he opened the door for her.

"This is your car?" She questioned, looking at the old white leather bucket seats.

He nodded and observed the impressed look on her face.

Getting into the car she looked around the old styled gauges on the dash board and shook her head in disbelief at how the entire car seemed to be in mint condition.

Getting into the drivers seat, he started the car, the engine smoothly roared to life.

"Do you have a favorite place around here to eat?" He questioned.

"Not really… surprise me." She told him, smiling softly at him.

As they pulled out onto a road, Kassidy looked over the green landscape and at the sun that was just starting to set behind a few clouds.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

_**A/N - Aw ^_^ Their first date is next! **_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this to their favorites or subscribed for updates! You all make me happy.**_

_**I am really hooked on writing this story at the moment, I really like Kassidy and Crowley together. And i promise things will start picking up soon.**_

**If you're liking what you're reading, please leave me a review. Even just a few lines to let me know your reading and liking the direction the story is going. It would mean the world to me. ^_^**


	5. Only if for a Night

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 5 - Only if for a Night -**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

They drove in silence until they reached an old Scottish pub. Kassidy sat up farther in her seat and looked out the window at the small brick building. The doors were propped open and a few people were sitting outside on benches and at tables.

She stepped out of the car when Crowley opened her door, the warm summer night air swirled around them and she looked up at him.

"What is this place?" She questioned, as he placed a hand on the small of her back and led her through the people outside of the door and into the even warmer pub.

Her dark brown eyes scanned the room, it was pretty busy. The booths and chairs all had high pointed backs, and everything had a Victorian look to it.

When they reached a small table set back in a corner, she laughed a little as he pulled her chair out for her.

"Uh… thanks." She said, not used to having doors opened and chairs pulled out for her. The only dates she had been on were with boys her age back in America. Half the time she was lucky if they even offered to pick up the tab.

Picking up a small menu she scanned the native foods on the list before looking up at the red and orange tinted lights hanging from the ceiling.

"Crowley, this place is amazing." She said, looking at the old pictures lining the wall behind the bar.

"I've been coming here for years. It's one of my favorite spots." He admitted, not even having to look at the menu.

After they ordered their food she asked.

"So have you lived here your whole life?" She asked.

"I was born here." He vaguely told her, before changing the subject back to her.

"You said you were in college?" He questioned, he planned to keep the conversation about her.

"Yeah, I'm majoring in business." She said, taking a drink from her glass, and looking at him.

He laughed a little.

"What?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You'll do fine." He stated, still smiling.

She laughed to.

"About the way I'd been treating you at the distillery, I'm sorry about that. My grandparents are really good people, but when it comes to running a business…" Her voice trailed off, she didn't want to spend the whole evening talking about herself.

"So what kind of work do you do? You must be pretty successful." She asked.

Glancing down at the table and then keeping his eyes on her face he said, "I own a sales company."

"Oh." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Which one? Maybe I've heard of it…" She asked, pushing for more detail.

"Doubtful. What was it you were saying about your grandparents?" He asked, as he moved his glass to the side, allowing the waitress to set his plate of food down in front of him.

"Thanks." Kassidy said with a smile as the waitress placed her food on the table in front of her.

"Well, they don't understand the dynamics of owning a business. It amazes me they've kept their heads above water for this long." She said, taking a bite of her food.

"What do you mean?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't ask him anymore questions.

"They keep employees on that don't do their jobs. If someone doesn't have the money for something, they let them have it. They do their best to help everyone, but at the end of the day when the books keep coming up negative… being friendly only counts for so much." She said, as she took another bite of her food.

"You're intending to turn the entire business around?" He asked her.

"I'm trying to do what I can. You said you own your own business… so then you must understand sometimes you have to rule with an iron fist, not let your heart get in the way of business?" She questioned, hoping he would understand her intentions for the distillatory were pure.

"Indeed." He said, smiling to himself for a second. If she only knew exactly what it was he did.

"So this sales company? Does it run in your family?" She asked, trying to turn the subject of the conversation back to him.

"No. not at all." He told her, keeping his answers vague.

"So, how did you end up owning the company than?" She asked.

"I worked my way up from the bottom." He admitted, he had started out as an everyday demon and worked his way up to king of the crossroads and recently claimed his new title as king of hell.

"That's impressive. I want to own my own company one day, but I'm hoping to start at some management position." She told him honestly.

"What kind of company?" He questioned, hoping she was done asking him questions.

"I haven't figure that out yet…" She said, biting the inside of her cheek at how dumb the answer sounded.

"I'm sure you've got plenty of time." He said, before taking another drink and asking her, "Are you planning on moving here and taking over the distillery?"

"No way! I want to own something huge! Like a company that's going to reach all over the world. Plus, if things don't change soon then the distillery won't be around much longer anyways." She told him.

"What? That can't be." He said, shock showing on his face. He had been drinking Craig for centuries and hated the idea of the supply becoming limited it the place shut down.

She nodded as she finished the last of her food and looked over to the bar at an older couple staring at their table, both sets of eyes wide.

Her face showed confusion as she looked back at them, their expressions were about the same as the way her family looked at Crowley.

"Are you all finished?" He questioned, drinking down the last of the liquid in his glass.

"Yeah. I need to make a stop at the ladies room before we leave." She said, excusing herself from the table.

After washing her hands and coming back out of the restroom, she passed in front of the bar where the couple stopped her.

"Excuse me…" The woman said.

"Yes?" Kassidy asked, stopping and facing them.

"Are you alright?" The man asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She questioned.

The couple exchanged worried looks.

"That man your with… you should be…careful." The woman said, stumbling over her own words.

"What do you mean?" She asked, she had no idea why everyone seemed to be afraid of Crowley.

"Just, please. Be careful." The woman said, before quickly walking away behind the bar when she noticed Crowley looking at them.

"Everything alright?" He asked when she got back to the table.

"Yeah. I think so." She said, shaking their warnings from her head.

"Good. I should get you home, it's getting late." He said, as their waitress started to clear their plates.

"Yeah, umm… Where do we pay?" She asked, looking for a cash register.

"We don't." Crowley said.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I have an arrangement with the owners." He said, nodding towards the couple who had warned her about him.

Rolling her eyes she reached into her purse and pulled out the money he had left in her tip jar the past couple of days.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Here you go, this should cover our bill. You can keep what's left." She said with a friendly smile as she handed the waitress all the money she had.

"Thank you." She said, smiling back, before she hurried off with their dirty dishes towards to kitchen.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

_**A/N - I really hope you all are liking the story so far! I'm really excited about my future plans for Kassidy and Crowley. ^_^**_

_**Who else is terrified for the new episode of Superntural tonight? It's the last one until January 6th, so it's not a terriably long hellatus like the years before... but still over a month of no new episodes. **_

_**Please leave reviews! They always brighten my day and make me want to hurry up with the next update. ^_^**_

**~Also: I'm currently working on a Crowley/OFC fanfic with Voncile Sykes. It's titled "_Temptress_", It's my first collaboration with anyone so I hope it turns out good...**

**It's about a demon named Corsica who falls in love with Fergus MacLeod (Crowley), and comes up with a plan to trick him into selling his soul. Soon enough, it jumps to current times and Corsica re-appears wanting Crowley's help. It's been centuries since they've seen each other and he had thought the whole time she was dead. It's rated a strong 'M'. We are posting it on Voncile's profile.**

**I'll post a link to "Temptress" on my profile, and also I've added the story to my favorites. Please, check out her page for the story and let us know what you think!**


	6. Marry the Night

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 6 - Marry the Night -**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

Kassidy walked from Crowley's car, up the old stone steps towards her family's large three story home.

She smiled, as she reached into her purse and pulled out her keys. Unlocking the door and walking into the living room, she put her back against the now closed door and took a deep breath.

Even though the night hadn't been really eventful she had an amazing time with Crowley, and it had been one of the best dates she had ever been on.

Her state of bliss was cut short when she looked up to see her grandparents and aunt all sitting in the living room looking at her.

"Thank god." Her Aunt Leslie mumbled.

"Is everyone alright?" Kassidy asked.

"Are you okay?" Her grandmother asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She told them.

"Did he put his hands on you?" Her grandpa asked.

Her cheeks grew a little red, "What? No! He was a perfect gentleman." She explained.

"I don't want you to see him anymore." Her grandfather yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I'm twenty years old… and I can have dinner with whomever I please." She said, feeling attacked.

"There are things you don't understand." Her grandmother tried to reason with her.

"Like what?" She asked.

"He is much to old for you." Leslie said.

"I know he's… older. But that's part of what I like, he's kind and old fashioned. He actually opened doors for me." She said, smiling thinking about the time she had spent with him.

"He's a very dangerous being." Her grandmother said, taking a few steps towards her.

"Lorraine!" Clyde said to his wife. He had made it clear he didn't want her to know demons were real. The less she knew the better.

"What do you mean?" Kassidy asked them.

"He's powerful, and we just need to stay out of his way." Clyde instructed his granddaughter.

"Granddad… I like him. And I'm sorry you don't, but I'm not going to just stay away from him…" She said. She hated having to argue with her grandparents, they had all been so nice to her. But she was an adult and they weren't going to treat her like a child.

Turning, she went up the steps and into her bedroom.

She laid down on her back and looked up at the ceiling of the room. She replayed the night in her head for a while, before she finally changed clothes and laid down to sleep for the night

**-(~)-**

The next morning she got up and showered. She dressed in a pair of jean shorts and tight, light green spaghetti strap shirt with pink designs across the front.

Since she had a little extra time before she was due in for work, she straightened her hair and put on some make up. Hoping Crowley might make a surprise visit.

The work day flew by and she stayed busy up until about an hour before closing. She spent the hour cleaning up the office and moved back into a back office to file away some charge papers.

Standing up from a computer her aunt said, "I have to say, this is the first week in months we have made a substantial profit."

Smiling Kassidy said, "Hopefully it can stay that way."

The main door chimed and her aunt said, "I'll get it, I have to go mail some letters anyway."

Kassidy listened as she heard her aunt talking to someone.

"Can I help you?" Leslie asked Crowley as he stood in the main office area.

"I'm looking for Kassidy." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. She started feeling ill earlier today and took off early." Leslie lied.

Kassidy walked out from the back.

"Actually, I'm feeling a ton better." She said, shooting her aunt a disapproving look.

"Glad to hear it. I wanted to see if you maybe wanted to get something to eat again?" He asked her, looking her up and down as her clothes hugged her curves.

She nodded and smiled wide.

"Kassidy…" Leslie said, not sure of what to say, she was afraid if Crowley thought Kassidy knew what he was, that it might put her in danger.

"What?" She asked her aunt.

"Nothing." Leslie said shaking her head as she watched her niece leave again with the demon.

They drove to a little restaurant near a white sandy beach on the very north tip of Caithness County.

The sun was still up a little as they picked a table outside, and ordered their food.

Kassidy looked around the beach, the surrounding areas were green and lush, and seemed to melt right into the pure white sand. The beach was cleaner than any of the ones she had been to in the U.S.

"It's so beautiful here." She said, looking at the sunset across the water.

Crowley followed her gaze and watched the sunset also, he spent so much time trying to get and stay ahead that he never just got to sit and enjoy his surroundings.

They were eating their food and talking when Kassidy asked him, "So have you always been well off? Did you grow up with a lot of money?"

He raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"No." He said, his mind drifted back hundreds of years to when he was still human. He worked as a tailor just like his father, and struggled to make ends meet.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Is it so hard to believe?" He questioned, a little confused by her reaction.

"Yeah, actually it is. You just seem like you've always been wealthy." She stated.

He smiled at her before his eyes grew a little dark as he spoke, "I grew up with hardly anything. We barely had enough money to keep food on the table sometimes." His words were honest.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean anything by it… I should have just kept my mouth shut." She said quickly, upon seeing the mood shift in his eyes.

He shook the thoughts from his head and managed to smile at her again.

"What about you?" He asked her.

"Um. I'm one of the lucky ones. My dad's a dental surgeon, and my mom owns a jewelry store. So I've never had to worry about where my next meal was coming from." She admitted.

They talked for over an hour, getting to know each other. He asked her a lot of questions and revealed a little about himself.

With the sun now set, the moon illuminated the beach.

"We'll be closing in about ten minutes." Their waiter said as he picked up their empty desert plates.

Standing up they made their way up to the cash register, and she smiled as he paid their bill and tipped the waiter graciously.

Walking down the wooden stairs, and onto the white sand. She took a deep breath of the warm, salty night air blowing over the calm water.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked her.

She scanned the shoreline and said, "Actually… I think I just want to take a little walk."

He agreed, and she could see him smile at her in the moonlight.

Slowly they walked by the waters edge, in a comfortable silence.

"I'm envious of you growing up here." She admitted.

"Why's that?" He asked, as he slid an arm around her.

Smiling and leaning into his grip as they walked, she said, "I grew up to the sounds of cars honking and police sirens all night. I used to dream of living in a little cabin by the ocean…where the only thing I could hear would be waves crashing as I went to sleep. And I'd wake up to birds chirping, and not radio static from my alarm clock." She admitted. She was thankful to grow up in a time so technologically advanced, but at times she wished had been born a hundred years sooner, when times seemed so much simpler.

"You should have seen it the way it used to be." He said, his mind drifted back to the way the beach looked years and years before, no restaurants, no streetlights.

"Come on, it couldn't have been all that long ago." She said, laughing.

"You'd be surprised." He said. Feeling a little saddened that she thought he was someone else.

"What was it like?" She asked, sitting down on a large stone fence they had came across.

Sitting beside her, he told her of how the entire beach had no artificial lights, and of how brilliant the sky would look in the dead of night.

"I wish I could have seen it." She admitted, taking in another deep breath of the ocean air.

"You're here now." He stated, pulling her from her thoughts.

Smiling she looked at him.

"So are you." She said, her eyes falling from his eyes to his lips.

Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to her soft, pink, lips. She sighed in contentment as he pulled her over the smooth stone surface until her body was against his.

She slid her tongue between his lips, and he held onto her back with one hand, and the back of her head with the other. Feeling her silky, soft hair under his fingers.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**A/N - Thanks so much for reading! I also want to thank everyone who was subscribed and or favorited this story.**

_**~Also: I'm currently working on a Crowley/OFC fanfic with Voncile Sykes. It's titled "****Temptress****", It's my first collaboration with anyone so I hope it turns out good...**_

_**It's about a demon named Corsica who falls in love with Fergus MacLeod (Crowley), and comes up with a plan to trick him into selling his soul. Soon enough, it jumps to current times and Corsica re-appears wanting Crowley's help. It's been centuries since they've seen each other and he had thought the whole time she was dead. It's rated a strong 'M' It's posed on Voncile's profile.**_

_**I also posted a link to "Temptress" on my profile, and also I've added the story to my favorites. Please, check out her page for the story and let us know what you think!~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please, take a few minutes and leave me a review. Even a small one just to let me know your still reading ^_^<strong>


	7. Losing My Mind

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 7 - Losing My Mind -**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

Kassidy leaned across the front console of the car and pressed another kiss to Crowley's mouth before getting out of the car and walking up the stairs to her family's house.

She didn't even feel like her feet were moving underneath her, with images of the night playing over in her head she felt like she was gracefully floating into the house.

She looked around the living room, again her grandparents and aunt were sitting there, all seeming relieved to see her.

"Are you okay? Did he touch you?" Her grandpa asked.

"Everything's fine." She said, as she turned towards the interior stairs and said under her breath, "Perfect, actually."

Shutting the door to her bedroom behind her, she put her hands over her face and shook her head, her cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but she was truly happy.

Crowley was so different than any other man she had met, and she was already developing such strong feelings towards him.

She didn't care about their age difference, or even the fact that her family was so against her even talking to him.

Gathering her pajamas, she stopped as she passed in front of the vanity mirror, turning, she looked at herself; as ran a finger across her bottom lip and her heat skipped a few beats as she thought of Crowley's lips against hers.

She had dated around quite a bit in high school, and some in college, dates that had ended with kissing. Some were good, and some were messy and awkward.

But she had never felt something so strong as when she kissed Crowley, it was a feeling that seemed to consume her entire being, and she couldn't get enough.

Moving into her bathroom, and changing clothes her head was still filled with thoughts of Crowley, she thought their first date had been great. But the second date was perfect, like something out of a movie.

She didn't even think it was possible to have moments that wonderful in real life.

Climbing into the large, four post bed. She stared up at the ceiling as shadows from the trees danced in the moonlight.

Finally she drifted off to sleep.

**-(~)-**

"Kassidy!" Her Aunt Leslie said as she shook her niece awake.

Kassidy's eyes fluttered open as she looked around the bright room.

"What?" She asked, groggily.

"Someone is here to see you." Her aunt said, a frown showing on her face.

"Who?" She asked, sitting up and looking at the alarm clock. It was well past three in the afternoon. "Oh my god, I slept that long?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Crowley is here." She said.

"What? Why?" Kassidy asked throwing the blankets off of her and jumping up.

"I don't know, child. He's down stairs in the family room." She said, shaking her head.

"Okay… um. Tell him I'll be down in a minute." She said as she started tossing clothes around her room trying to find something to wear.

"She'll be down in a minute." Leslie told Crowley as she crossed through the living room and into the kitchen.

Crowley nodded in thanks.

He knew that the Peeble family was very aware of what he was. They had been supplying him with Craig for hundreds of years, and he knew they passed it on from generation to generation.

He wondered for a while how long it would be until they told Kassidy, and what would happen when they did. He considered for a moment that she might not believe them, or might not care.

He told himself it was nonsense, she was a human and he's what nightmares are made of. He thought that once she found out she'd get as far away from him as she could.

Kassidy decided on a pair of white shorts and a dark pink silky tank top, that hugged her curves tightly.

She applied some make up, and brushed her hair that was still straightened from the night before.

She practically took the stairs two at a time, her whole face brightened when she saw Crowley standing in the living room of her grandparents house.

"Hey." She said, smiling widely at him.

"Do you want to take a drive with me?" He asked, not able to stop himself from smiling back at her.

"Yeah, sure." She said. "Just let me grab my bag."

Running back up the stairs she grabbed her purse and tied a thin black jacket too one of the straps, just incase it got chilly later in the day.

"Kassidy… where are you going?" Her aunt asked, nervously as she looked over at Crowley.

Stepping off the last step, she slid her purse strap on her shoulder and said, "Just going out for a while."

Looking down at the wood floor and then back to her niece her tone was serious as she spoke, "Please, Kassidy. Be careful."

"I always am." Kassidy said, looking at her aunt confused. She felt like everyone seemed to know something they weren't telling her.

Walking to the car, he opened her door for her again. She shook her head and thought to herself she may never get used to that kind of treatment.

Before she got in the car, Crowley kissed her gently on the lips.

Watching from the window, Leslie gasped as she saw her niece kissing Crowley. Even though Kassidy's grandfather had made it clear to her and her mother that they weren't to tell her a thing about Crowley, Leslie thought they were just putting her in more danger by not telling her what he was.

And now it seemed as if things were starting to heat up between the two of them, her aunt worried about how much danger Kassidy could be in.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Crowley pulled away from the house.

He smiled over at her but didn't answer her question.

Rolling down her window she let the warm summer air fill the car and blow her hair around.

"You didn't answer me." She said, giving him a pouty look.

"It's a surprise." He said.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He asked, confused by her reaction.

"I don't like surprises! You have to tell me where we're going… please?" She asked, trying to give him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Those don't work on me." He said, with a laugh.

"It was worth a try." She stated, now smiling back at him.

"Am I going to like it?" She asked, looking out the window at the green, lush landscape.

He nodded in response to her question.

As he drove through the winding roads, they talked about everything under the sun.

He had never felt this comfortable around a human before, but somehow talking to her was so easy.

He tried to answer every question she asked him about himself, for the most part his answers were truthful, a lot of what he revealed about himself was about when he was human.

He had to make sure he didn't accidentally let anything slip about what he was, or how long he had been around.

He liked that she didn't know anything about him or what he was. He had been thinking a lot the past few days, being around and talking to her had forced him to bring up memories of his human years and he was starting to actually feel again.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

A/N - Thanks for reading, I really hoped you all liked the update.

He can't keep this a secret forever... ^_^

Please, take few minutes to leave a review! I love hearing from you guys.


	8. Rescue Me

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 8 - Rescue Me -**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

"We're here." Crowley said as he pulled the car off to the side of a road and shut it off.

"Where is here exactly?" Kassidy asked, looking around the lush, country side.

Taking her hand in his he led her up a hill and through a row of trees, until they reached an old dirt path that was almost overgrown.

Kassidy was silent as they walked, her eyes looked around at all the trees and rolling hills countryside.

After almost an hour of walking she asked, "Not that I'm not loving this place… but are we headed anywhere specific?"

"Up there." He said, as he pointed with his free hand through a clearing of trees and up over a hill.

Kassidy squinted her eyes and she could see a large stone structure through the clearing.

"Whoa…" She breathed under breath as they got closer as she saw the stone structure was actually an old castle, the walls were caving in, and part of the roof was gone but it was still beautiful.

As they finally reached the property she looked around the overgrown yard, it hadn't been touched in years and she felt like she had stepped about a hundred years back in time.

"What is this place?" She asked, as they walked around the property.

"When I was younger." He paused, thinking to himself how he really meant both, when he was younger, and when he was human. "I used to come here, just to think." He said. As he led her behind the old, decrepit structure. They were on the top of a large hill, it had a pretty sheer drop off. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked over the water beneath them, a waterfall cascaded down a large hill on the other side of the body of water.

Glancing back at the castle, he thought to himself about how he used to work for the people that lived there, he worked as a tailor for them. And he used to sit along the edge of the cliff and stare into the water wishing he had money, and a better life.

He came back to present time when he felt her hand slide out of his. Looking over he watched as she sat down on the edge, and stared across the water. The afternoon sun shined over her, and her hair sparkled in it's warm rays.

Taking a seat on the ground beside her, he looked at her, amazed for a moment by how beautiful she looked.

"This is so amazing! I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life." She said, her dark eyes glistened in the sun as she looked at him.

He thought for a moment the same statement was true about her, but didn't say what was on his mind.

"What did you used to think about when you came here?" She asked, curious.

He sighed, and got the same expression on his face as he did every time she asked him something about himself.

Reaching over she slid her hand back in his, stealing another look at his handsome face before she looked back at the water, waiting for him to answer her.

"Not necessarily think, as much as I dreamed." He admitted.

"About what?" She asked.

Looking over at her he said, "I told you I didn't grow up with much… I'd sit right here, and pretend I had a good life. That money was limitless, and just escape." He said, his brows furrowed as he spoke.

Since he had become a demon, he hadn't had any dreams. For centuries his only thought was survival.

But now sitting there with Kassidy he realized he wanted more than just to survive, he wanted to be with her, and feel again.

The sun had already set by the time they started to make their way back to the car. While they were following the moonlight path she took a deep breath of the night air.

"Crowley…" She let her voice trail off, not sure she wanted to ask what had been on her mind.

"Yes?" He questioned, kicking a limb out of the path so she wouldn't fall over it in the darkness.

"Why is my family so…nervous…or scared around you?" She asked. She was afraid everyone might be harboring a bad secret from her, and she was starting to fall for Crowley.

Everything just seemed too perfect, and if there was one thing she had learned in her twenty years of life… it was that if something seems to good to be true it probably is.

"I don't know." He answered, trying to sound truthful.

She didn't quite believe him a hundred percent, but he had given her no reason to doubt him so she nodded and didn't pry any further.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, as they got back into the car and he started to head back in the direction of her house.

"I'm starving." She said, with a laugh at realizing she hadn't had a thing to eat all day.

They stopped at a nice restaurant to get something to eat.

"Goodnight, Kassidy." Crowley said as he pulled to a stop in front of the walkway to her family's home.

She didn't respond, and didn't reach for the handle to open the door.

"Kassidy?" He questioned.

She shook her head and looked around, for the past twenty minutes she had been lost in her own thoughts, trying to figure out an adult way to ask him what she wanted to know.

Looking at him she said, "What exactly are we…?"

"Pardon?" He questioned, not sure what she meant.

"I mean we've been on a few dates… and I really like you. I'm not sure how to ask this without sounding childish… but are we like, together?" She asked, before her eyes widened and she quickly continued what she was saying.

"I mean boyfriend, girlfriend sounds kind of high school…"

He smiled, and couldn't help but laugh a little at her appearing to be nervous for the first time around him.

"Come on, say something…" She pleaded, hating every second of silence that passed.

"I don't know what to say." He answered her honestly, still smiling wide.

"Fine. Crowley… will you be my boyfriend?" She asked, laughing at how silly the question sounded.

Still laughing he nodded and kissed her.

Even when he was human he had never been asked out by a girl, he was truly happy with her. And he loved her confidence.

After another passionate kiss she got out of the car and headed inside.

Still basking in her post date glow, she was a little disappointed to see everyone in the living room again.

"Really? You all still waited up for me?" She asked.

"Kassidy, have a seat." Her grandmother said, nodding to a worn arm chair.

"Actually, I'm going to shower and head to bed." She said, she had been gone all day and half the night.

"Kassidy, Sit down. We need to tell you something." Her grandpa said, his voice showed how serious the following conversation was going to be.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**_A/N - Uh-oh! Her family is sitting her down for a serious talk..._**

**_Does anyone else think it's so cute how he's slowly opeing up to her? ^_^_**

**_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I also want to thank everyone who has subscribed and favorited my stories._**

**_For those of you who don't know I have a few other M rated Crowley/OFC fanfics, and I'm currently working on one with Voncile Sykes called 'Temptress', the link is up on my profile. ^_^_**

**...Please, leave a review! You all have no idea how much those 'review alert emails' make me smile. ^_^ Even just small reviews to let me know you liked the chapter and are still reading.**


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 9 - The Truth Comes Out -**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

"What's going on? Are my parents alright?" She questioned taking a seat in the chair. She thought maybe someone had called and there was something terribly0 wrong with her parents or her brothers.

"Everyone is fine." Her grandmother said, when she saw how worried her granddaughter looked.

"It's about Crowley." Her Aunt Leslie said, happy to finally be telling her niece the truth.

"What about him?" Kassidy asked.

"He's not who you think he is. Or more what you think he is." Leslie continued.

"Out with it." Kassidy said, scared of what they might tell her.

"He's not human." Her grandfather Clyde said.

She stifled a laugh.

"Let me guess… he's a vampire?" She said jokingly, "Honestly you guys have got to stop watching T.V"

"This is no joke! Kassidy Nora, we are telling you this for you own good… you've put yourself in a lot of danger." Her grandmother said.

"I'm so confused…" Kassidy admitted.

"He is a demon." Clyde said.

Kassidy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Excuse me?" She asked, not sure if this was all a big joke.

"A creature from hell, he is a demon." Clyde said again.

Kassidy was silent for a few minutes while she looked back and forth from face to face.

They were all looking at her as if they had just given her the worst news of her life, all of their expressions so serious.

She couldn't contain her laughter.

"Kassidy!" Her aunt yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you should all see your faces! You can't be serious… a demon?" She asked, holding onto her stomach as she kept laughing.

"I've never been more serious about anything. That man is not a man at all. It's passed on from generation to generation what he is." Clyde said, outraged at his granddaughters reaction.

"Grandad, maybe you've been drinking a little to much of your own product…" She said as she saw a bottle of whisky on the coffee table.

"Kassidy, You need to believe us and stay away from Crowley." Leslie pleaded with her young niece.

"Please, honey. Tell him you can't see him anymore, and pray to god for your immortal soul." Her grandmother said, tears stung her eyes.

"Gran, calm down. You've always been paranoid and suppositious." Kassidy said, starting to get a little angry at what they were saying to her.

"No, I'm not." Lorraine said, feeling offended by the accusation.

"Yes you are! This is just like when we took our trip to the River Ness, and you wouldn't let me near the water because you swore the Loch Ness Monster was real, and was going to come on shore and swallow me up! Well, guess what Gran… Nessy isn't real and Crowley isn't a demon!" Her voice was raised as she looked around to her family.

"Kassidy, have you never heard of demons? People damn their souls by making deals with devils!" Leslie said, she was well versed in demon-lore from legends passed on and on.

"What are you talking about?" Kassidy asked.

"That's why we don't go through a crossroads at night, that's where they lurk." Leslie explained.

"I'm sorry, do you hear yourself right now? You sound crazy." Kassidy said with a heavy sigh.

All of her life, her grandparents believed in all of these mythical beings, and took precautions to try and avoid any of them. But she had always thought it was complete nonsense, just like when her Gran told her to toss salt over her shoulder for good luck.

"Kassidy, please…" Her grandpa tried to say but she cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry. But I have sat here and listened to this crap, and that's exactly what it is, is crap. Crowley is just as human as you and I, and in all honestly nicer and kinder than most of the people I have met in my life. And I really, really like him. Why can't you just accept that?" She asked, she hated fighting with her family there, back home in America, plenty of fighting went on with her parents. One of the things she had loved so much about coming to Scotland was how loving her family was there.

Angrily she climbed the stairs and shut the door to her room.

Looking at her phone she saw she had a missed call from her mom, Jamie. Sighing she called her back.

"Hello?" Jamie said.

"Hi mom." Kassidy said, her voice sounded a little weak.

"Oh honey! It's so good to hear from you! How are things going? Your grandmother told me your turning things around at the distillery." Jamie said.

"Things are going pretty good. And yeah, I'm trying to help them as much as I can. It's just hard sometimes… It's like they live in a completely different world over here." She admitted, but didn't go into detail.

"I tried to call you earlier…" Jamie said.

"Yeah, I was out with Crowley." Kassidy said.

"What… Crowley? Who's that?" Her mom asked.

"Oh… um…" Kassidy's voice trailed off.

"Kassidy?" Jamie asked her daughter.

"He's… amazing, mom." She said, a smile instantly appearing on her lips as she thought of him.

"Oh my god, have you met someone?" Jamie asked, excitement showing in her voice.

"Yeah, he's a little older… But mom, I connect with him like we've known each other our whole lives. And get this, he actually opens doors for me!" She exclaimed.

"He sounds like a real gentleman, honey." Jamie said, smiling at hearing how happy her daughter sounded.

"He is." She said, still smiling into the empty room.

"Your father says to tell you hi, and he loves you." Her mother said.

"Oh, tell him the same for me. How's Dakota?" She asked about her brother who was three years older than her.

"Oh honey, you know how he is… always playing those video games. I wish he'd be more like you, actually get out and meet people. I think he has failure to launch syndrome." Jamie, laughed.

"I love that movie!" Kassidy exclaimed, talking about _Failure to Launch_.

"How about Neal and Marissa? Is she showing yet?" Kassidy asked, about Neal, her oldest brother who was twenty-six and married with a child on the way.

"They're fine. And yes! She's got a little baby bump! My first grandchild… of course, I'm far too young to be a grandmother." Jamie said, laughing excitedly.

"Hey, mom. I'm gonna get off here… I had a long day and I'm pretty tired, but it was so good to talk to you! I love you, and let everyone else know I love and miss them." Kassidy said, feeling a tinge of pain and homesickness.

"Will do, you take care of yourself. And I want to know more about the guy you're seeing. Love you to." Jamie said as she hung up the phone.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**_A/N - Looks like Kassidy has it bad, huh? ^_^_**

**_She may not have believed them right now, but a secret this big can't stay hidden forever..._**

**_I hope everyone liked the update! ^_^_**

**Please, leave a review, even if it's just let me know your still reading. Also, a few chapters from now things start to get really steamy... or sweltering... ^_^**


	10. Where is My Mind?

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 10 - Where is my mind?-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

"What the hell…?" Kassidy thought out loud as she pulled some old sales record books from a safe in the basement of the distillery.

It had been a little over a week since her family had set her down to try and tell her that her boyfriend was a demon. Naturally, she thought they were crazy.

She flipped through the dusty pages and saw handwritten records from a hundred years ago of a Crowley coming in weekly to pick up at least four bottles of Craig.

She reasoned with herself that Crowley could possibly be a family name, and maybe he drinks the same brand as his father and his father's father.

Tucking the books into her bag she carried back and forth from work she tried to shake the thoughts from her head.

There were some things that seemed different about Crowley, like how he only had the one name. And the amount of fear her family genuinely felt towards him, but it was impossible that he could be anything but human.

But the serious expressions on their faces when they told her he was demon haunted her. They all seemed to really believe he wasn't human. But then again her Grandmother was also, entirely convinced the Loch Ness Monster was eating a healthy diet of people.

Sitting at her desk in the front office, she was checking their website for new orders.

Stealing a look around the empty office, she went to a web search page and typed in, _Demons and Crossroads_. She read over page after page of people swearing they had made a deal with a demon at a crossroad.

She also came across a few pages of people swearing the had been possessed by a demon, some even swore the devil himself had taken shelter in their body.

She was deep in research when she heard the door chime, looking up, her eyes widened when she saw Crowley.

Quickly she closed out the search engine.

He raised an eyebrow at her quick movement.

"Hiding something?" He asked, his tone was playful, but she could see he really wondered what she had been looking at.

"Are you?" She asked back, narrowing her eyes at him. Then she smiled and laughed.

Pulling a crate with his usual four bottles form under her desk,

"I missed you yesterday." She said. Everyday since their first date they had spent time together, but yesterday he called her to say he couldn't make their date.

"I'm sorry. I told you I had business to attend to." He said, as he handed her the money for his order.

"I know… I had just gotten used to seeing you everyday." She said, as she gave him his change.

Leaning over the desk he pressed a heated kiss to her lips, sliding his tongue between her slightly parted lips.

She moaned softly and raised up out of her chair, also leaning across the desk to intensify their kiss.

A few moments later she pulled back fast when she heard her Grandmother exclaim something in Scot, that she couldn't understand. But she could only imagine what the unfamiliar statement had meant.

"Uh. Sorry Gran." She said, feeling her cheeks grow red as she sat back down in her chair.

"Lorraine." Crowley stated, with a slight nod of his head.

With a disgusted look on her face, she hurried off into a back office without saying another word to them.

**-(~)-**

Later than night after dinner and another walk along the shoreline of the beach with Crowley, she was sitting on her bed, looking over the old order books she had found, when there was soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She said, quickly tucking the books under a blanket.

"Hi honey." Her grandmother said, as she walked in and took a seat on the bed beside her granddaughter."

"Hey, Gran." She said. They had hardly talked since Kassidy refused to believe their outlandish claims against Crowley.

"How are you?" Lorraine asked.

"I'm doing great." Kassidy said.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but honey…" Lorraine was cut off when Kassidy said.

"Gran, if this is about Crowley… I really don't want to hear it tonight." She said. She had just gotten home from another amazing date with him, and didn't want anything to ruin her good mood.

"Will you just please take this, and always keep it with you?" She asked, as she placed a small gold cross necklace in her granddaughters hand.

Kassidy looked at it, and then her eyes went to her grandmothers neck.

"Gran, you've never taken this necklace off…" Kassidy said, shocked at her grandmothers gift.

"You need the protection more than me." She stated.

"Oh my god… You honestly believe he's really a demon, don't you?" Kassidy asked, an uneasy feeling rising in her stomach. Her grandmother had never taken that cross off, and she wouldn't just give it away for no reason.

"He is. Oh my child, I wish you could see." Lorraine said, her eyes sad as she spoke.

Unlatching the clasp and leaning forward she put the cross back around her grandmothers neck and re-fastened the clasp.

"Gran, I know you're just worried about me. But I'm a smart girl, and I'm careful. And I'm right about Crowley, he's a really great guy… and he treats me right. Maybe if you just got know him, maybe I could have him over for dinner." Kassidy wanted so badly for her grandparents to accept her relationship with him.

"He is not allowed in this house. Your grandfather and I will not invite evil through our front door." She said, her tone was stern.

Kassidy nodded, "Okay, I'm sorry I brought it up. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead, Lorraine said, "I will keep you in my prayers."

Kassidy nodded and tried to smile at her grandmother.

It was about ten o'clock at night when Kassidy sat up in her bed and realized she was not going to be able to sleep, everything they said about Crowley was playing over and over in her head.

Climbing out of the bed, she pulled a t-shirt on over her pajama tank-top and the grabbed her purse and a jacket.

Tip-toeing through the downstairs, she grabbed her aunt's car keys from the glass dish on the kitchen counter and left.

Driving down the winding countryside roads she wondered for a moment what she would do if they were right about him, just as quickly, she shook the thoughts from her head.

She pulled up outside of the pub they had went to on their first date, parking the car and running up to the building, she knocked on the door that was showing a closed sign.

The woman who was washing the tables came to the door and cracked it open a little and said, "Sorry honey, we just closed."

"Please, I just want to talk to you for a moment, do you remember me?" She asked the lady who had told her to be careful with Crowley.

The woman looked at her and her eyes widened.

"Is he with you?" She asked, looking behind her.

"No, I came alone." Kassidy answered truthfully.

"Quickly, come inside." The woman said.

Kassidy walked in and took a seat at the bar.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked her.

"Um, no thanks. Do you remember that night I was here with that man?" Kassidy asked her.

The lady nodded.

"You and your husband told me he was dangerous, and that I needed to be careful… why?" She asked.

Just then, the man walked in from a room behind the bar.

"We're closed." He said, not looking up to see who was sitting there.

"I just need a few minutes of your time." She said.

Looking up his eyes widened, he sat the clip board he had been writing on, down.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm okay. I just want to know what you meant by I needed to be careful, with Crowley?" She asked.

Kissing his wife on the forehead he told his wife, "This one's all yours." before taking his clipboard and saying bye to Kassidy, and walking back into the back of the pub.

"Crowley… has been coming here for a very long time." The lady told her.

"How long?" Kassidy asked.

"This pub has been passed through my family for generations, along with the pub comes the story of an evil man who has been frequenting this place for hundreds of years. We're all told to give him what he wants and not ask questions. He always orders the same thing and sits at the same table." She said nodding towards the table she had been sitting at with Crowley that night. She also remembered how he didn't have to look at the menu before he ordered.

"What do you mean by, evil man?" She questioned, wishing she had accepted a drink when she was offered one.

"A demon." The woman said, her hands shook with the bar rag as she spoke.

"That's impossible." Kassidy breathed out. Her superstitious grandparents telling her that was one thing, but now this pub owner told her the very same thing.

"This is the first time he had came with anyone before, that's why I was so scarred for you. I normally don't interject myself into my customers problems… but I couldn't let you leave that night without trying to warn you." She said, her eyes were sincere as she spoke.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**_A/N - Looks like Kassidy is starting to figure some things out for herself..._**

**_Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and her detective work..._**

**Please, take just a few moments to leave a review. I'd apprciate it more than you know. ^_^**


	11. Better Days

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 11 - Better Days-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

"Kassidy! You're doing what?" Leslie asked as she stood in her nieces room, watching her pack a bag with some clothes.

"I'll be back sometime on Monday, I have the weekend off work anyways." Kassidy said as she tucked some clothes into the dark purple bag.

"Oh dear lord." Leslie said as she sat down on the bed and shook her head.

It had been almost two weeks now since they had tried to tell Kassidy what Crowley was.

"Well, which one are you going to?" Leslie asked.

"All I'm going to tell is it's a small bed and breakfast. That's all you need to know." Kassidy said as she looked over her shoulder and slid some of her more revealing nighttime clothes into the bag, hoping her aunt didn't see.

"Aunt Leslie, please don't freak out on me. I'm twenty years old, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Kassidy assured her.

"You aren't in control with him, he is not of this world!" Leslie yelled.

"I'm not listening to this." Kassidy breathed out with irritation as she zipped the dark purple bag and dropped her make up bag into her purse.

"I wish with all of my heart you hadn't taken that job at the distillery. You would have never met Crowley and we wouldn't be in this situation." Leslie said.

"Don't say that!" Kassidy yelled, her cheeks turned red with anger as she spoke. The way she felt about Crowley was the most intense and wonderful feeling he had ever experienced, and the thought of someone wishing she had never met him sent her into a rage.

"It's the truth!" Leslie yelled

"Bye, have a good weekend." Kassidy snapped at her aunt, her tone was disconnected and formal as if she was speaking to a customer.

She grabbed her duffel bag and her purse and headed down the stairs.

She sat on the bench in front of the house with her bag on the ground beside her and her purse in her lap.

"Kassidy?" Lorraine questioned as she walked up the stone walk way to the house.

"Hi gran." Kassidy said, hoping her grandmother wouldn't try and discourage her away from her weekend with Crowley.

"I was hoping I'd catch you before you left for the weekend." Lorraine said, as she picked up her granddaughters dark purple bag and brushed some dirt off the bottom, and sat in on her own lap.

"Why?" Kassidy asked.

"Just to see you." Her grandmother said, her eyes had a grim look in them.

"You make it sound like it's the last time you're going to see me." Kassidy pointed out.

Her grandmother looked out across the large front yard, and sat in silence.

About ten minutes later Crowley pulled up in front of the house, the paint on his 1955 Bentley shined in the sun.

"Oh, Kassidy I wish you wouldn't go with him." She said, standing and handing the duffel bag to her granddaughter.

"I'll be fine Gran. Bye, I love you." She said as she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed down the walk way.

"May god be with you child." Lorraine said under her breath as she watched the car drive away.

**-(~)-**

"Everything alright?" He asked her, as she sat silently in the car beside him.

Smiling wide she looked at him, "Yeah, everything is perfect."

Reaching over he took her hand in his, and looked back at the road.

They had been together for going on a month now, and every time he was with her, his feelings for her grew more intense.

Kassidy looked as they passed the Pub she had revisited earlier that week and spoke to the owners.

They had told her the same thing her family did, that the man she was seeing and falling in love with, was a demon. She had done some research on her own, and while there were a few things about him and the situation that stumped her. She decided to let it all go for now, it was early Friday afternoon and she would spend every waking moment with him until she returned home Monday morning.

Her stomach jumped with excitement at the idea of them being alone for so long. They hadn't been intimate yet, but she knew the time for that was drawing near and she couldn't wait to be that close to him.

After a few hours of driving he pulled into a long gravel driveway, both sides lined with trees and lantern lights strung between the branches. She wondered how magical it would look at night.

"Oh my god." She breathed, as they neared their destination.

An old Scottish manor house that had been converted into a cozy bed and breakfast.

The courtyard out front had a beautiful fountain surrounded by a flourishing garden full of different colored plants and flowers.

"Crowley… this is amazing." She said, as she stepped out of the car, and the gravel crunched under her feet.

He looked around the property and agreed with her, the entire place was magnificent.

Sliding her purse over one of her shoulders, she kissed Crowley as he picked up his and her bags and carried them inside.

Just inside of the door there was a little desk, a friendly older lady looked back and forth at them. She seemed a little unsettled by their obvious age difference, but hid it well as she asked, "Do you have a reservation?"

Kassidy looked up at Crowley.

"Yes, we do." He said, sliding his free arm around Kassidy's waist as they walked up to the desk.

Their physical contact made her purse her lips for a moment before she smiled again and asked, "The name the reservation is under?"

Crowley stole a glance at Kassidy before he said, "Peebles."

"First name?" She asked.

"Kassidy…" She said, as she looked up at Crowley confused.

"Wait, you put the reservation in my name… why?" She asked, thinking it was strange he didn't put it under his own.

He ignored her question and paid for the room.

"Third floor. Your room is number ten all the way to left." She said as she handed them each a key to the room.

They both thanked her, and headed down a narrow hallway lined with old pictures, they passed several public rooms including two dining rooms and a small lounge.

Kassidy smiled as she saw an elegant spiral staircase.

They climbed it until the reached they third floor.

"Crowley…" Kassidy said, as he sat their bags down outside of the door to unlock it.

"Yes?" He questioned, already knowing what she was going to ask.

"Why was the reservation in my name?" She asked.

"I just thought it would be easier then trying to explain when they'd ask for a last name." He lied. The truth was, he wasn't sure if anyone had been following him or not, and he certainly didn't want to leave a paper trail.

"About that… I still don't understand how you only have the one name…" She said.

He sighed, she had been asking him a lot more questions lately, and he was getting a little uneasy about the direction the questions had taken.

"If it's that big of a deal, I can go have the name on the reservation changed…" He said, irritation showing in his voice.

"Just forget it. It's fine." She said, not liking the tone of his voice.

He opened the door and she picked up her bag before he could grab it and carried it inside the room.

She dropped it on the light blue chair just inside of the door, and crossed her arms across her chest.

He sat his bag down next to hers in the chair.

"I'm sorry. Work was been rather stressful lately." He admitted.

"Yeah… but you're here with me now. You don't have to worry about your job until Monday…" She said, uncrossing her arms.

He smiled at seeing her anger fade.

Holding onto the sides of her face, he pressed his lips against hers.

"You're right." He agreed. Sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her body softly against his.

Reaching up, she rested her arms on his shoulders, and locked her arms behind his head.

Arching her body against his as his tongue slid between her lips and danced with hers, she moaned softly and pushed her body even closer to his, closing any space that had been between them.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**_A/N - Thank you all for reading. ^_^ I hope you all liked the update._**

**_Chapter 13 is gonna be really steamy...^_^ Something to looks forward to._**

**_Also, if you haven't checked it out yet... There's a link on my profile to a Fanfiction called 'Temptress', It's a Crowley/OfC rated M fic I'm currently writing with Voncile Sykes. _**

**Please, just take a few minutes and leave a review. They always make me smile and encourage me to update sooner. ^_^**


	12. It's Magic

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 12 -It's Magic-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

Kassidy leaned over the small sink in the bathroom and rubbed away a small bit of eyeliner that had smudged under her eye.

Standing back she scrunched her curls with her fingers, and glanced at the time on the clock.

Crowley had went downstairs about five minutes ago to find them a table for their dinner.

She smiled to herself at how quickly she had done her hair and make-up. Running back in to the room she was digging through her bag when she saw a small gold chain laying on top of the dress she was going to wear.

She pulled it out and sighed, it was her Gran's small gold cross necklace, she must have dropped it into the bag outside of the house.

Kassidy opened a small box of jewelry she brought with her and dropped the necklace in.

Then she held up the dress she was going to wear. It was a dark green color, with white lace around the bottom that landed a few inches above her knees. The top of the dress was a strap that went around the back of her neck. Pulling the dress on, she then put on a pair of black high heels, it was the only dress shoes she had brought with her.

Locking up their room, she descended the spiral staircase and headed down the main hallway on the first floor.

She smiled as she passed some other guests as they headed into the dining rooms for dinner.

Walking through a sun room, she stepped out onto the stone patio.

Smiling widely as she saw Crowley sitting at a small table, she looked around the back yard of the bed and breakfast, the same simple lantern lights hung in the trees, and there was another fountain with lights in it, glowing beautifully in the yard.

As she started walking towards the table, her dress moved around her legs and she felt for a few moments with all the lights, and the flickering candle centerpiece of the tables, that she had stepped into a fairytale.

"You look beautiful." Crowley said as he stood and kissed her.

"Thanks." She said, smiling at him.

Taking their seats, they talked more. Kassidy was amazed sometimes that they never ran out of things to talk about. But it was so easy talking to him about anything.

Once their food was brought to them, Kassidy looked around at the other tables with couples, and families.

She had been so caught up talking to Crowley that she hadn't even noticed a few of the other tables outside were now filled, but most everyone was eating inside.

Kassidy caught the eye of the an older woman dining with her husband. She quickly looked away when the young girl looked at her.

Kassidy sighed, and her smile fell some.

The older lady leaned over the table and said something to her husband who then turned and looked at Crowley and Kassidy, turned back to his wife and shook his head back and forth.

She knew hers and Crowley's age difference must have made the older conservative couple uneasy. She had had never been one to care about what others thought of her, but it was starting to feel like no one was ever going to accept their relationship.

"What's wrong?" Crowley asked her as he pulled a flask of Craig from his pocket and filled his small glass.

She laughed a little, her family's whisky was the only thing she had ever seen him drink.

Looking in his eyes, she said, "Nothing." And it was the truth. She didn't care that her family thought he was a demon, or that this older couple was shooting them looks. All that mattered was the she was there with him, and everyone else's opinions about them didn't mean anything.

After they finished their desert they went for a walk around the yard.

"Have you stayed here before?" Kassidy asked him, as she linked her arm through his.

"No, it's my first time here." He said, it was only a half lie. He had been there when it was one house, but not in hundreds of years… and way before it had been turned into a bed and breakfast.

"Everything here is so beautiful. I read online somewhere that over fifty percent of Scotland is just, like, open farm land. Full of wild life and a lot of it unpolluted by man." She said.

He was silent in response, he could remember when it was more like eighty percent of the country was open land, uninhabited by man.

"Have you ever been to America?" She asked him.

"Yes, I spend quite a bit of time there… it's where I make most of my sales." He said out loud.

"Everything is so built up… it's kind of sad." She said, her smile fading as she thought about all the changes to her town she had seen in just her lifetime.

"You really like it here, don't you?" He asked.

"I love it." She admitted.

He looked around, he loved Scotland to. He hadn't been in the country very much at all until lately. And he hadn't appreciated the beauty of the land in ages.

Her mind wandered, she only had a little over a month left there and then it was back to the daily grind. Back at her job at a clothing retail store, and back to school.

A pain shot through her heart, as she thought back to America… and away from Crowley.

A nauseous feeling rose in her stomach, and she slid her arm out of his and held onto her abdomen.

"Kassidy, are you aright?" He asked, looking at her concerned.

Her eyes were a little glossy as she looked up at him.

"I'm fine." She said, trying to live in the moment and not worry about weeks in advance.

"Did you eat something bad?" He questioned, still seeming concerned.

Letting go of her stomach she said, "No, I'm fine… I just thought of something that made me sad."

"What was that?" He questioned, wondering what had been keeping her a thousand miles away for the past few minutes.

"It's not important." She said, not wanting to freak him out by letting him know she was thinking about their future.

He was a little unsettled by not knowing what she had been thinking about, he had feared she might be starting to unravel his secrets.

"You said you spend a lot of time in the U.S, how much?" She asked, hoping the question sounded vague and didn't show that she was asking because she didn't want this relationship to end when she went home.

"A lot." He admitted.

"Ever in Ohio?" She pushed.

He realized what had gotten her upset, she had been thinking about going back to the U.S.

Truth was, he didn't plan on them splitting when she went home, he had intended on waiting a week or two and then calling to tell her he was transferring to another district in the sales company and moving near her.

He wanted to soothe her worries by telling her how he already lived in the U.S, but that would bring up too many questions he couldn't answer without giving too much information away.

Leaning down he kissed her softly, holding onto her waist as their tongues circled.

Reaching up she pulled his face closer to her, deepening the kiss and hungrily pushing her body against his.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**A/N - Thank you all for reading. Next chapter they'll finally consummate their relationship. ^_^ Lucky number 13, eh?**

**_~I also want to say Happy Birthday to one of my most loyal readers and reviewers, Rashelle Fear! I hope you liked the update. ^_^~_**

**Please, leave a review. You all know how much I love those 'review alert emails' ^_^**


	13. Dancing in the Dark

**A/N (Disclaimer) 6-11-12- Graphic/detailed sex scene deleted to protect my account, for more information visit my homepage, or the authors note at the end of chapter 1.**

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 13 - Dancing in the Dark-**

**-(~)-**

_**A/N - This chapter is a steamy one… Now is when this 'M' rating comes into play, and marks the first of many other scenes between Crowley and Kassidy. ^_^**_

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

Back in the bathroom of their bed and breakfast room, she slid off the dark green dress, and put on a dark pink negligee. It was a lot shorter than the dress she had on earlier, the dark pink silk made a plummeting V-line between her breasts.

She brushed her teeth and felt her legs making sure they were smooth and stubble free.

Opening the bathroom door she saw him a dark t-shirt, and equally dark silk boxers.

Crowley changed into his clothes for the night, he was now wondering if going away with her over night was such a good idea. After all, like a lot of non-human creatures, demons don't sleep.

He hoped the weekend would go without incident and without her nagging questions.

He had been so lost in this thoughts that he hadn't heard her come out of the bathroom.

Walking over to the light dimmer switch on the wall she dimmed the lights to their lowest setting, with the exterior lights showing in through the curtains, the room wasn't as dark as she'd hoped it would be.

She wasn't a virgin or insecure about her body, in fact she had a lot of confidence but the first time with a new partner is always a little nerve-wracking.

The sudden change in lighting startled Crowley from his thoughts.

Turning around he saw her as she walked towards him, her barley there thin fabric nightgown clung to her curves.

Her dark, curly hair hung in perfect ringlets outlining her face and her even darker eyes seemed to glow in the now dimly lit room.

Standing there, he soaked the sight before him in, and it took him a few moments to realize she was now directly in front of him.

"Kassidy… you look…" He had to stop and try to catch his breath as his eyes looked her over, "More beautiful than ever." He finally managed to say.

In all of his years of existence, be it human or demon he had never wanted anyone so bad, as he wanted her.

He fought the instinct to tear her clothes off and throw her back on the bed, he knew soon enough their bodied would be joined as one. But he also knew she was a fragile human and he had to take care with her, both emotionally and physically.

Reaching up she placed her hand gently on the side of his face, and stared into his eyes.

Her body burned with need for him, she had been with a few guys before, but she had never yearned so bad for anyone's touch.

Bringing his face down to meet hers, she kissed him urgently, her movements showed him just how much she wanted him.

His hands tangled in her soft hair, as he pulled her face closer to his, he slid his tongue between her parted lips. Her tongue searched the inside of his searing hot mouth as they made their way across the soft carpet to the bed.

Her head rested on the large fluffy pillows as she wrapped her arms around him, still kissing him passionately.

He leaned up to pull his shirt off, leaning up with him she kissed across his chest and held onto his muscular arms as he laid back over her.

Reaching down he pulled her dress up her body, letting his warm hands glide over her smooth lightly tanned skin.

As her nightgown landed on the floor beside the bed, he kissed down her stomach and to the waistband of her light pink underwear, Holding onto her sides he kissed back up her stomach stopped just as he reached the bottom of her matching pink bra.

"Danger and delight grow on one stalk…?" He questioned out loud as he read the tattoo sprawled in old styled writing across her left side over her ribs.

"It's an old Scottish proverb…" She answered, her chest rose and fell quickly with her labored breathing.

He was familiar with the proverb, but he wondered why of all the proverbs she chose to have that one tattooed on her skin.

Reading the questioning look on his face she said, "I got it to remind myself that sometimes I have to take risks to be happy."

"Most would have gotten it for the opposite meaning." He stated, revealing the real meaning of the proverb was to warn against danger.

Laughing lightly she said, "You mean to remind themselves that chasing something good might bite them in the ass? And they need to be cautious?"

Smiling at her he nodded.

"Yeah, well… I'm not exactly like most people." She admitted, smiling at him.

His mouth left a trail of hot kisses across the tattoo and then up the middle of her chest, causing a small moan to make it's way from between her lips.

…

Lying beside each other in the bed they still held onto each other and kissed deeply, he knew he cared far more about her than he did anything or anyone else in his entire existence.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

_**A/N - I really hope everyone liked the update! ^_^**_

_**Is this Supernatural hellatus (hiatus) killing anyone else? Ugh, I want new episodes right now… I don't wanna wait until January 6th v_v.**_

**Please, take the time and leave me a review. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. ^_^**


	14. TrenchCoat Stranger

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 14 - Trench-Coat Stranger-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

"Hey, I'm going around the yard to take some pictures… wanna come?" Kassidy asked as she pulled her digital camera from her purse.

"No, I need to make a couple phone calls." He said, smiling at her.

"Work?" She questioned.

He nodded.

"Fine, but when I come back you better be done with work stuff for the day." She said.

"I promise." He said, kissing her as she left.

Walking around the front courtyard she took pictures of the fountain and of the many different gardens.

As she was walking around the side of the building she looked up to see Crowley standing in front of the window on his phone.

She stopped and snapped a few pictures of him.

"What the hell?" She said out loud as she saw another man in the room with him.

Quickly, she ran back inside and up the stairs and opened the door to their room.

Crowley's eyes widened as he saw Kassidy standing in the doorway.

She surveyed the stranger, he was wearing a suit under a long tan trench coat, his hair was very dark brown, almost black. His dark blue eyes looked at her more questioningly than she looked at him.

"Uhh… Who are you?" She asked the stranger.

Glancing over at Crowley he said, "Castiel." Her face looked more confused not only by the name, but his accent… he was also American.

Looking at her with eyes that seemed to see right through her, Castiel asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kassidy." She replied.

"What are you doing here? With him?" The man asked her.

"Seriously? What are you doing in our room?" She asked, thinking this man had no right to ask her what she was doing there.

"He works for me." Crowley told her.

"I do not work for you." Castiel said, looking at him.

Kassidy looked back and forth between the men.

"We're business associates." Crowley quickly said, looking at Castiel with a disbelieving look on his face.

"He was just on his way out." Crowley said, shooting a look over at the other man.

"We are on a tight deadline for Purgatory." Castiel said.

"Purgatory?" Kassidy questioned looking more confused.

"Yes, We'll be in Purgatory if we don't make our deadline." Crowley tried to cover up what Castiel had just revealed.

"Uh-huh…" Shaking her head she continued. "If you'll excuse me, I just need to grab something from the bathroom." Walking into the bathroom she put her ear against the door, trying to decipher what their muffled voices were saying.

Keeping her ear against the door, she pulled out her phone and searched the internet for _Purgatory._

She had an idea of what it was, and had heard the term before. The internet search talked of it being a different realm of hell, one in which the most sinister souls were placed.

Through the door the only muffled words she could make out from Castiel was something else about Purgatory and a lunar eclipse.

Which was followed by Crowley shouting, "I said, we'll talk on Monday!"

After that the room fell silent, and she knew Castiel was gone… the only problem was, she never once heard the door to their room open.

**-(~)-**

Sitting in the sunroom, they ate their lunch in silence. Normally he would ask if she was alright because of how quiet she was being, but not today.

Today he was afraid she might ask him far to many questions. Castiel had really messed things up when he showed up to warn Crowley about the lunar eclipse deadline.

Dropping her fork onto the glass plate in front of her, the loud clank sounded through the small, otherwise silent room.

The sound didn't even make him budge, he avoided her eyes as he kept looking down at his half eaten plate of food.

"So… Castiel seems… nice." She said, awkwardly.

Crowley nodded hoping she'd leave it at that.

"I am just a little confused… You see, I was out front the entire time and not one single car pulled in. Not to mention, when he left, our door never once opened to the room." Kassidy pointed out the strange occurrences.

Smiling suavely at her he said, "He was already here just checking up on a few things, and you probably had the water running when he left. Are you trying to imply he just disappeared?" Crowley asked jokingly, hoping he hadn't taken it a step too far.

Taking a drink, she shook her head, "You're right… I mean, humans can't just appear and disappear. Vampires and Demons maybe…" She said, matching his joking tone and closely gauged his reaction.

"Please, tell me your not into that whole Twilight thing?" Crowley asked, trying to keep the conversation light and joking.

"I'm more of a True Blood kind of girl." She answered honestly, as she scooted her almost full plate of food over to the side of the table.

"I'll be right back." She said, as she quickly jumped up from the table and headed into a public bathroom downstairs.

Locking the door behind her and turning the water on just to have some background noise she leaned over the sink and shook her head.

This wasn't how she wanted the weekend to be, the fairytale image was starting to fade from her mind, and she wondered if maybe there wasn't some bit of truth to what her family had told her.

But again she shook the thoughts from her head, and decided to trust him.

Turning the water off she went back to the table and sat back down with him.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**_A__/N - I hope you all liked the update! There will be another steamy scene coming up within the next few chapters, ^_^. _**

**Please, leave a review. Even if it's just a few lines to let me know you're still reading,. ^_^**


	15. Bedroom Hymns

**A/N (Disclaimer****) 6-11-12****- Graphic/detailed sex scene deleted to protect my account, for more information visit my homepage, or the authors note at the end of chapter 1.**

**I'm sure you all have heard about sudden purging of stories that go against their rules and guidelines. It's no surprise that several chapters in various stories of mine have MA rated content. In order to hopefully save my account and my stories from this ruthless purge, I will be going back and deleting all graphic sexual scenes.**

**This really isn't something I want to do, and I've never been one to follow every rule or to conform but I feel I've gotten too many stories and followers on this account to let it be deleted. **

**If and hopefully when, Fanfiction takes certain messures to allow more adult rated content, I will gladly put the scenes back into past chapter and will write new scenes.**

**If like me, you want this purge stopped and want to allow MA content, please sign this petition: just take out the (dot) and replace with (.); www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**In the meantime, I will be posting all of my stories including my past graphic sexual scene chapters to my tumblr blog, which is still a work in progress but I will have up and running by the end of the week; www(dot)tumblr(dot)com/blog/sagelspnfanfic**

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 15 - Bedroom Hymns-**

A_/N -(Disclaimer) - Another very steamy/graphic chapter..._

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

That night, Kassidy straddled Crowley in the bed. She was wearing a revealing, dark orange silk with black lace tank-top and short set.

…

Pulling his shirt off, she ran her hands down his chest and stomach, returning her lips to his lips, she grabbed his hands and held them up on either side of the pillow beside his head.

He pressed another hard, wet kiss to her mouth as he could taste love on her tongue.

Grabbing roughly onto her hips, he flipped them and she now lay beneath him, as he kissed her again.

Pulling up her shirt he kissed up her body as he pulled it over her head.

…

…

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

_**A/N - Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter posted, I've been sick since late last week. But better late than never, right?**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Also, I have now added 'banners' for this story to my profile. The qoute from the poem at the top of the Kassidy/Crowley banner will make sense in later chapters... so will her pet snake picture. ^_^**_

_**Please, take the time to leave even just a few lines in the review. I could really use the cheering up. ^_^**_


	16. Being Human

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 16 - Being Human-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

Sitting up on his side of the bed, he watched as Kassidy slept, she looked peaceful in the moonlight.

Her breathing was soft, and even. He wondered what she was dreaming about, he considered for a moment that he might be the subject.

Sliding back down under the sheet and blanket beside her, he gently pulled her sleeping body against his, he smiled as she snuggled even closer into his arms.

Closing his eyes he laid his head on the soft pillow beside her, pretending for a moment that he was sleeping beside her, but knowing he never would. Demons don't sleep and even though he had been feeling rather human these past few days with her, it still didn't change what he was.

**-(~)-**

Taking a drink of her apple juice, Kassidy smiled across the small breakfast table at Crowley.

Her eyes fluttered down to his ever-present shot glass of Craig.

"For the life of me, I don't know how you drink that stuff all the time." Kassidy said, her nose crinkled as she spoke.

Holding the glass out to her he said, "Have you ever tried it?"

"Uh, yeah." She said, not taking the glass from him.

"There is nothing else in the world like it." He stated, sure of the fact.

"It's flavor gets sharper with age, just try it." He said, still holding out the glass.

"No, if I drink that… this breakfast will come back up." She stated raising her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"Every year my grandparents send my dad a bottle of it, and he sticks it in the back of the pantry closet. Well, when I was thirteen, I had a slumber party with, like, seven or so of my friends, and I had the brilliant idea to break into the scotch." She admitted shaking her head back and forth.

"And?" He questioned.

"Needless to say, it was the first time any of us had ever drank and we were all so drunk we couldn't even stand. The next day we were all so sick from the hangover… I've not been able to touch the stuff since. Not to mention all their parents banned them from my house forever." She finished, with a small laugh.

"I'm still convinced that night is the reason, I still to this day, won't hardly drink. Plus, I'm not of legal drinking age back home." She reminded him, she wasn't legally aloud to drink until she was twenty-one in the U.S.

"How long have you been drinking it?" She questioned.

"A long time." He answered.

"How long? Legal drinking age is what here… sixteen for beer and eighteen for harder stuff, right?" She questioned.

Changing the subject he asked, "So back in Ohio, do you live with your parents? A dorm room?"

"No, I've had my own apartment for a little over a year now." She told him.

"Do you work?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I work at a clothing store… in the local mall. It's not much but it pays the bills, plus as long as I stay in school my parents pay for my car and insurance, and whatever else I need help with." She answered, then closed her eyes in embarrassment, thinking her words made her sound spoiled and childish.

"But I hardly ever have to ask for extra, I'm good at managing my own money and living on a budget." She quickly chimed in.

"I bet." He said smiling at her. She did seem very mature in ways, for her age.

**-(~)-**

Sighing, Kassidy turned over on her back in the bed starring at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" Crowley asked raising his head and looking at her.

He had been pretending to be asleep for the past hour, waiting for her to fall asleep.

"I'm okay." She answered.

"Aren't you tired?" He questioned.

"I am, I'm just a little sad… we're heading back in the morning. I kind of wish we could stay here, you know. Kind of off in our own little world here…" She said.

Kissing her, he said, "It is a nice escape."

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed, snuggling against him.

"We can always take another trip." He said, trying to comfort her so she'd fall asleep.

Smiling at the thought of it, she finally drifted off to sleep.

After Crowley was sure she was asleep, he slowly slid off the bed and changed into one of his suits.

Taking one last look at the sleeping girl, her ported himself to the prison where he was keeping monsters locked up and torturing them for information on Purgatory.

A little while later Kassidy woke up and looked around the empty room.

Looking over to the bathroom door, she saw it was open and empty.

Sitting up she slid her slippers on and grabbed the room key. Walking quietly down the spiral staircase she checked all the public rooms on the first floor and even walked around outside, he was no where to be found.

Walking back in, the door chimed and the same lady who had checked them in walked in from a room to the desk.

"Is everything okay?" The lady asked.

Kassidy glanced down at herself, she was in a pair of shorts and a black tank top that fit snuggly.

Crossing her arms across her chest she said, "Did you happen to see the man I came here with? His car is still here… but I can't seem to find him."

"I've been down here all night, no one has left or came in other than you." The woman told her.

"Oh. Thanks." Kassidy said, as she started to walk away.

"There's a fresh pot of coffee in the small dining room…" The lady called after her.

"Thank you." Kassidy said, smiling kindly at her.

Going back up the stairs, Kassidy pulled on her gym shirt from high school over her tank top, and headed back down stairs.

Three cups of coffee, and hours later she still hadn't heard from or seen Crowley.

Going back up to the room she looked at the time, they were supposed to be getting up in less than three hours to start the drive back to her grandparents.

Giving up on him for the night, she laid back down and tried to sleep.

Groaning loudly when the alarm went off, she sat up and shut it off, rubbing her eyes as she looked around their room. It felt like she had just fallen asleep.

"Good morning." Crowley said, smiling at her as he stood in the room, already dressed in one of his suits.

"Sleep well?" She questioned.

"I did, and you?" He asked.

"Like a freaking baby." She snapped, grabbing her clothes and heading into the bathroom. Leaving him confused.

Coming back out of the bathroom, she stuffed her dirty clothes into her bag and double checked the room to make sure she wasn't leaving anything behind.

Yawning, she pulled her purse on her shoulder.

"You want to stop for coffee on the way home?" He asked.

"No thanks, I had enough last night." She answered.

"Last night?" He questioned.

"Yeah, last night while I sat up waiting on you to come back… see I don't know where exactly you got all of this great sleep at, because it sure as hell wasn't here." She snapped.

"I can explain." He said, his mind raced trying to come up with reasonable excuses.

"Well?" Kassidy asked, waiting for his answer.

"I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake you… so I went for a walk in the woods behind here." He said.

"I went outside and I didn't see you." She said.

"Did you go into the woods?" He questioned.

"No…" She answered.

Stepping closer to her, he kissed her and said, "I'm sorry, next time I'll leave a note…"

She smiled a little at the thought, next time, he really must have meant it when he said they could go away again.

Deepening their kiss, she held onto the side of his face and the nape of his neck.

Pulling back for air she looked at her hand that had been on the side of his face, there was a little bit of blood smeared on her hand.

Turning his face to the side she saw a few droplets that looked like a fine mist blood spatter, across the side of his face.

"Oh my god." She breathed out stepping back from him.

"What?" He asked, confused at her sudden change in attitude.

"Why do you have blood on your face!" She exclaimed.

He looked at her, realizing he must have not washed the blood off of him after his latest torture session as well as he thought.

"You're kind of scruffy… you haven't shaved today! It's not your blood is it?" She asked, her voice showing a little panic.

"Don't be ridiculous? Who's blood would it be then? I must have cut myself on some branches during my walk?" He tried to lie.

Shaking her head back and forth she said, "I'm sorry but I don't believe you, Crowley."

"Then what is it from?" He asked, hoping to throw her off her questioning.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"We have to check out in ten minutes, lets just go home and we'll talk there." He said, grabbing both of their bags.

Walking past him out into the hallway, she looked at him, "No, we're going to talk on the way."

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**_A/N - I hope you all enjoyed the update! _**

_**I put a few banners for this story up on my profile, the poem and the snake will make sense in later chapters. ^_^**_

_**As you can tell by the quick updates, I love writing Kassidy and Crowley together. And I've been brainstorming for the future of this story! ^_^**_

**Please, just take a few minutes and leave me a review! Just to let me know you're still reading, and liking the direction of the story so far. **


	17. Dear Agony

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 17 -Dear Agony -**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

"Can we not talk about this now?" Crowley yelled, his voice showed every bit of irritation he was feeling towards her questions that he couldn't answer.

"No, we can't! I'm not going to lie to you Crowley, I'm beyond freaked out here! You disappear in the middle of the night and come back with someone else's blood on you! And what about that friend of yours, Castiel? What was he talking about Purgatory for? What was that all about! Not to mention every damn time I ask you a question, you avoid it, or change the subject. I'm not stupid, I've been picking up on these things… But I've been ignoring it all because of how happy I've been. You owe it to me tell me what's going on!" She yelled back.

"Well?" She shouted, after about three minutes of silence.

"Give me a damn moment, Kassidy!" He yelled back.

"Why? So you can make up more lies? Jesus Christ, for all I know you could be a damn serial killer!" She shouted.

"Stop the car! I'll walk the rest of the way." She yelled.

"No." He said, his voice almost in a growl.

"Yes! Stop the car!" She yelled back, feeling trapped.

"It will take you half the day if not longer to walk back!" He yelled.

She knew he was right, but she didn't care.

"I'm not playing Crowley, If you don't start giving me some honest answers here, I'm going to walk back!" She yelled.

Before anyone had the chance to say anything else, the sounds of metal crushing and glass busting filled their ears.

Kassidy didn't even see the car heading right towards her side of the car, until it was to late and they had been hit, everything went black for her.

Groaning, Crowley raised his head from the steering wheel and looked over at her, she was covered in blood, her body looked pinned, her side of the car almost completely crushed around her.

He tried to open his door, but it wouldn't budge. So he pushed the entire door off of the car.

Walking quickly over to her side he pulled her door off the car also, and looked at her.

He thought she was already dead, until he felt for a pulse. A very faint, and not at all steady beat, he could feel from the side of her neck.

"Bollocks!" He yelled out loud, in anger. He knew she wasn't going to make it with as bad as she looked.

Looking over at the other car he saw the driver was slouched over the steering wheel, and didn't appear to be moving.

Good, Crowley thought to himself. If the crash hadn't have killed the other driver, Crowley would have ripped his heart out.

The other man had came out of no where, flying down the road and crashed right into them.

Looking back at Kassidy he knew he could either let her die, or he could go trick someone into making a deal and write her recovery into it.

Every part of him told him she was just a human, he should turn and walk away, but it was to late for that.

Somewhere between when he first met her, and the weekend they had spent together she had stolen his heart, and he wasn't just going to stand back and let her die.

**-(~)-**

"What about Logan and Jamie?" Kassidy's Aunt Leslie asked her parent's through her tears.

"They're already on a flight here…" Lorraine said, tears streamed down her aged face as she looked around the hospital waiting room.

"So they found Kassidy, where was Crowley?" Leslie asked, she was the last one to arrive at the hospital.

"The bastard just left her there to die, she was the only one in the car when the police got there." Clyde said, his voice hoarse.

"What are her chances?" Leslie asked about her niece.

Lorraine couldn't even say it out loud, she just shook her head as more tears fell down her face.

"Dad? What did the doctors say?" Leslie asked Clyde.

"Parts of her spine are crushed, they can't stop the internal bleeding… they say she can't pull through this. All the surgeries she'd need… she can't even withstand one…" Clyde answered, not letting himself feel the full effect of the news that his only granddaughter was going to die.

"I'm going to the chapel to pray, mom want to come with me?" Leslie asked, tears still pouring down her face.

Lorraine shook her head no.

"Call me if… if there's any news." Leslie said as she quickly headed towards the chapel of the hospital.

"Oh Clyde, we should have never let her come here…" Lorrain said through her tears. As she reached for her cross necklace, only to realize she had slipped it into her granddaughters bag.

"No, our mistake was letting her go anywhere with him… you were right, we should have told her from the beginning what kind of a monster he was…" Clyde said, as a few tears slid down his face, which he quickly wiped away.

**-(**_In Kassidy's Hospital Room_**)-**

"We've done everything we could… let's call it." The doctor said, frowning at the young lifeless body with all the monitors beeping and flat lining around her.

"10:27 A.M" A nurse called out, looking at her watch as she scribbled the time down on a paper.

"She was only twenty…" Another nurse said, under her breath with sadness, she herself had a daughter who had just turned nineteen, she couldn't imagine what Kassidy's parents were going to be going through.

Pulling a clean white sheet over her face, the doctor looked down at his blood stained white doctors lab jacket.

Taking it off he looked down, making sure he didn't have any blood on his scrubs underneath before he went to break the news to the family.

**-(~)-**

"Doctor?" Lorraine said, jumping to her feet as he walked towards them, a somber and sympathetic look on his face.

"We lost her… I'm so sorry for your loss…" The doctor said to the older couple.

"No!" Lorraine yelled as she collapsed back in her chair, crying heavily for the loss of her young granddaughter.

"I'm so very sorry…" The doctor started to say again, but was cut off when one of his nurses yelled. "Doctor! We've got a pulse!"

Running back into Kassidy's room, his eyes wide with shock as he looked around at all of the monitors started to read her vital signs again.

Pulling the sheet off of her face, he gasped at seeing her swollen face was now completely normal looking, other than the drying blood on it. All of her wounds were gone.

"What in the…" The doctor couldn't even finish his statement.

"It's a miricale. Her vitals are all strong… she's came back to life…" Another nurse said.

"I've never seen anything like this. Let's, very carefully, get her into x-ray, see where we stand with her fractured spine." He instructed.

**-(~)-**

"So she is going to make it?" Clyde asked, confused.

"Yes, I think so. She has seemed to make a full, and miraculous recovery. I have no explanation for it… Your granddaughter must have some strong guardian angels watching out for her." The doctor said, smiling widely at the family.

"When can we see her?" Leslie asked about her niece.

"They just brought her back from x-ray, she hasn't woken up yet. One of the nurses will come and get you once they get her settled in her room.

"Thank you so much." Lorrain said, wiping her eyes with a crumpled up tissue.

"I think we owe this to a much higher power." The doctor said, looking up at the ceiling, before walking away.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

_**A/N - I really hope you all enjoyed the update, and that everyone is having a nice holiday season, ^_^**_

_**Can anyone else hardly believe it's almost 2012? This year has just flown by!**_

**Please, take the time to leave a reivew... I'd really appreciate it, even just a few lines to let me know your still reading.**


	18. Fight Until the End

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 18 -Fight Until the End -**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Leslie snapped, upon seeing Crowley as they walked into her hospital room.

He stood from the chair he had been sitting in, right beside her bed.

"She's going to be fine." Crowley told them.

"You left her there to die! You bastard!" Clyde shouted at the demon, almost every ounce of fear he had felt for him was gone, and replaced with anger.

"She's a strong girl, She's going to be fine." Crowley assured them.

Taking a shaky step forward, Lorraine asked, "Why? Did you save her?"

Crowley didn't answer, just looked back down at the girl who had stolen his heart, and made him feel again.

"You did… you saved her…" Lorraine realized, out loud.

"No, he is the reason she almost died!" Clyde yelled, taking a few steps forward.

"Shush." Lorrain said, placing a hand on her husbands chest and stopping his forward movement.

"Thank you… for saving my granddaughter." Lorraine said, her tone honest and heartfelt as she spoke to Crowley.

"I didn't do it for you." Crowley admitted. His motives had been selfish, he had brought her back because now that he had been with her… he didn't want to exist without her.

She had made him feel again, made him feel alive and now he wasn't going to go on without that feeling, or without her.

"I think you should leave, we want some time with her." Clyde said, his tone still cold.

Crowley looked back down at her, he wanted to be there when she woke up… but he also considered it wouldn't be good for her to wake up to a fight in her room between them all.

Walking past the family and out of the door, he disappeared in the hallway. He'd come back later that night to see her.

Kassidy's eyes fluttered open and she squinted into the large ceiling tile light above her bed.

Trying to sit up, she groaned in pain.

"Kassidy!" they all exclaimed as her grandparents and aunt surrounded the bed.

"How are you?" Lorraine asked, brushing some tangled curls from her granddaughters face.

"I'm…I feel like I've been ran over by a semi." She stated flatly as she sat up and looked at them.

"What happened? Where's Crowley? Is he okay?" Her words were jumbled as her mind struggled to piece together the events of the day.

"Don't worry about him." Clyde said.

"What do you mean? There was a crash… I… died." Kassidy said, looking at her family.

"What?" Leslie asked. They had all agreed to keep the seriousness of the accident from her, and not let her know she had died.

"There's our little miracle. I'm glad we finally get to see those beautiful eyes." One of the nurses said, as she walked into the room amazed to the girl awake.

"Please, someone tell me what happened to Crowley!" Kassidy exclaimed, fearing the worst.

"I told you not to worry." Clyde remarked.

"I just need to draw some blood." The nurse said as she felt Kassidy's inner arm for a strong vein.

"What's wrong?" The nurse asked, seeing her distressed expression.

"The man that I was in the car with… is he alright?" Kassidy asked the nurse.

The nurse gave her a confused look and looked back at her family.

"Come on, I'm a big girl… I can take it." Kassidy said, preparing herself to hear he was dead.

"Honey, when they found you… you we're the only one in the car." The nurse admitted.

"What?" She gasped.

"The bastard left you, Kassidy. Forget him." Clyde said.

"I can't believe this." She whispered under her breath.

**-(**_Later That Night_**)-**

Clyde and Leslie went downstairs to bring the car around to the front so Lorraine wouldn't have to walk that far.

"Gran, I know you all said the accident wasn't that bad… But I feel different. I know this sounds crazy… but I know I was dead…" Kassidy said, shaken up from the thought.

"Shh. That's nonsense. Just be thankful you're alright." Lorraine said, kissing her granddaughter on the head.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay tonight?" Lorraine asked.

"No, I'm just going to take a shower and sleep. My whole body is so sore." Kassidy admitted.

"Okay, Well I'm going to head home then… Call if you need anything." Lorraine said.

"I will. Thanks for being here, Gran." Kassidy said with a small smile, "Oh, and thank Aunt Leslie for packing a bag of my things." Kassidy said as her grandmother left the room.

Standing up and crossing the small private hospital room, Kassidy looked through the small bag her aunt had brought her. Picking a pair of dark orange pajama pants and long sleeve gray shirt she headed into the small bathroom and took a shower.

After drying her hair and crawling back into bed, she turned the lights in the room off and watched about an hour of T.V before she sighed heavily and turned it off.

Laying down, she wrapped her arms around herself and tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Keeping her eyes closed she wished she could drift off to sleep, but her mind was racing with questions. Why did the nurse say she was their little miracle, and why did it always seem everyone was hiding something from her?

Most of all, what haunted her, was how Crowley could have just left her at the scene of the accident. That thought sent another shot of pain through her heart, and she wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

Opening her eyes, she saw Crowley standing in the room with her.

"Crowley?" She asked, her voice a little hoarse. She wondered for a minute if she was dreaming.

"Kassidy…" He said, relieved to see everything with the deal had worked out fine and she was all healed.

"Crowley… they said… everyone said you just left me… in the wrecked car. How could you do that to me?" She asked, tears stung her eyes but she blinked them back.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed with her, he said, "I did leave, but only to go get help. I couldn't find either of our phones… and I was afraid if I moved you, I might make your injuries worse." He lied.

She nodded her head, his answer made sense but she knew there was something wrong with the whole situation.

She remembered what they had been fighting about just before they wrecked, and she was still afraid of all the unanswered questions.

But she didn't fight him when he kicked his shoes off and slid into the bed beside her, holding her close against him.

She leaned against his chest, as they watched T.V in silence, she loved feeling the warmth from his embrace. Ever since Kassidy woke up, she had this coldness that seemed to start from her soul, and she couldn't get warm enough.

"What did the doctors tell you about me? Anything?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?" He asked, he knew her family wasn't telling her she had died, or how bad the accident had been.

"Everyone says the crash was minor but… I don't feel like it was. I don't know how to explain it, other than… I'm pretty sure I was dead, Crowley." She admitted.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, a little shocked.

"It sounds cliché… but there was this white, hot light… it was so inviting. And I followed it. I saw my grandmother from my moms side of the family. I never met her in real life, but when I saw her I just knew who she was. She started leading me through this park, it was full of flowers and paper light lanterns, like at the bed and breakfast. But before we got very far, there was this darkness that closed in on me and I couldn't see anything, I was screaming for help and I've never been so scared…then the next thing I knew, I woke up in this room, and my grandparents were here." Kassidy told him her whole encounter.

"You did hit your head pretty hard, maybe you had a dream." Crowley offered another possibility.

"That's what everyone says." She mumbled.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**_A/N - I know in the Supernatural show, everyone has their own place that's considered their heaven. But for Kassidy's death experience, I changed things a bit. ^_^_**

**_I hope everyone liked the update! I really just love writing Kassidy and Crowley togther. ^_^_**

**I'd really love it if you'd take the time to leave a review! I appreciate each and every one of them...even if they're just a couple lines to let me know your still reading. ^_^**

**_Happy New Year_**


	19. World So Cold

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 19 -World So Cold -**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

"I'm really glad you came." Kassidy said, as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm glad you're okay." He responded, kissing her back.

"Oh my god! Where is my baby? Kassidy Peebles?" Kassidy heard her mom right outside of the door.

"Mom?" Kassidy asked as her mom ran into the room, and the nurse form earlier held the door open so her mom, dad and brother could walk into the room.

"Uh…" Her mom was at loss for words when she saw the man sitting in bed with her daughter.

Kassidy scooted out of Crowley's arms and over to the side of the bed, as Crowley put his shoes on and stood on the other side of the bed, looking at her parents.

Taking a seat beside her daughter, Jamie said, "Oh honey, thank god. Your grandmother said the accident was terrible and they didn't think you were going to make it!"

"Yeah, We were all so freaked out." Her twenty-three year old brother Dakota said.

"I'm glad you're okay, Kassidy." Her dad, Logan said. As he eyed Crowley.

"You guys didn't have to fly all the way over here…" Kassidy said, looking at her parents.

"We can see that now." Logan exclaimed, his tone a little flat.

"Excuse me?" Crowley asked, looking at her dad.

"Who are you?" Logan asked him.

"This is Crowley." Kassidy said, looking at her mom.

Jamie looked at her daughter a little confused, she hadn't expected there to be such an age difference.

"Wait, this is Crowley? The man your mother said you were seeing." Logan asked, still eyeing the man.

"You're dating him? Gross, Kassidy! How old is he?" Dakota exclaimed.

"Oh my god." Kassidy breathed out in embarrassment as she rubbed her temples.

"Dakota!" Jamie snapped at her son.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kassidy's mother, Jamie. This is my husband Logan, and our son Dakota." She said, trying her best to smile at him.

"Nice to meet you." Crowley said politely, he was fighting the urge to race across the room and rip her father to shreds for the way he was treating her.

"Is Crowley your first or last name?" Jamie asked, curious.

"It's just Crowley, mom." Kassidy said.

"Oh, like Madonna?" Jamie questioned.

"Right! That's exactly what I said!" Kassidy exclaimed smiling at her mom.

Crowley looked back and forth between Kassidy and her mother.

"Look, Crowley. Can we get a couple minutes alone with our daughter?" Logan said, his tone was less than polite.

"Of course." He said, looking at Kassidy as he said, "I'm going to get something to drink… I'll be back."

"Okay." She said, smiling at him as he left.

Crowley walked out the door, and into the hallway. Leaning against the white wall right beside the door to her room, he listened to the family's conversation.

"I am really so relieved your okay." Jamie said, rubbing the side of her daughters face.

"Of course she's okay. My mother would do anything to get me over here… even lying about my daughters life." Logan said, shaking his head angrily.

"Dad, come on!" Dakota said.

Looking down at the white blanket on the bed Kassidy said, "Well thank god I'm alive. This way you can go right back home and not have to worry about staying here to make funeral arrangements."

"Kassidy!" Jamie said, looking at her daughter.

"I'm not mad at you. It's my parents who came up with this twisted lie." He said, still angry for having to come back to the country he hated so much.

The room was silent before Jamie spoke, "Honey, Crowley seems nice. He's very polite."

Kassidy smiled at hearing his name and nodded.

"I mean really, how old is he?" Dakota asked again.

Looking at her dad she said, "I know he's a little older than me, but…" Her words we cut short.

"I don't care how old he is, I'm guessing from the accent he's from here?" Logan asked.

Kassidy nodded her head.

"What did I tell you before you left home, Kassidy Nora?" Logan asked his daughter.

"What are you talking about?" Kassidy asked.

"I specifically told you not to meet anyone here, because I wouldn't come here for a wedding or births of grandchildren. I hate this whole bloody country!' Logan said, his accent came out with his anger.

"No one said a thing about a wedding, Dad. And I've told all of you I don't want kids." Kassidy said.

"This country is full of no good…" Logan started in a line of insults when Kassidy cut in.

"No dad, it's not. This country is beautiful, and the people here are so nice! And Crowley… he owns his own sales company, he even comes to the states quite a bit." Kassidy said, her tone pleaded for him to understand.

"So this is just a summer fling? It ends at the end of next month, you're going to fly home and forget about him?" Logan pushed.

"I didn't say that either." Kassidy said, not wanting to think that far into the future.

"Well, I need to know if your coming back or if your college tuition went to waste?" Logan badgered his daughter.

"I'm coming home, can we please not do this right now? Damn dad, I've had a really bad day!" Kassidy snapped.

Taking a deep breath he said. "I'm happy your okay, Kassidy, I'm heading back to the hotel to make flight plans for first thing tomorrow morning." Logan said.

"Okay." Kassidy exclaimed, her voice showed how much she really didn't care what he did.

Crossing the room he kissed her on the top of her head, and pulled his wallet out handing her a couple hundred dollars.

"What is this for?" She asked confused.

"Well, I'm sure some of your belongings were ruined in the accident, use it to get what you need." He said, before he left the room.

"Why does dad have to be such a dick?" Dakota asked out loud as he plopped down in a chair.

"We had a long day of flying and layovers. He's just worn out." Jamie made excuses for her husbands behavior.

The family talked for a little while before Dakota turned the conversation back to Crowley. "I can't believe dad didn't freak over your new boyfriends age."

"I don't really think it matters, Dakota. Age is nothing but a number, if it doesn't bother me it shouldn't bother you." Kassidy said.

"Honey, leave your sister alone." Jamie said, her hazel eyes stern.

"Mom, he's almost as old as you! You can't be okay with this!" He exclaimed.

"I'm okay with your sister getting out there and meeting people, of all ages. I wish you'd be more like her and actually meet people." She said to her son.

"I do!" He exclaimed.

"Dakota, World of War craft doesn't count. Neither do those online game chatrooms." Jamie said.

"Point taken, I'll shut up." He said, taking his phone out of his pocket as he began to play Angry Birds.

"Mom… What did Grandma look like?" Kassidy finally asked.

"You never got to meet her, she died three years before you we born." Jamie reminded her.

"I know, but while I was unconscious I had a vision of a white light and I saw her, I know I've never met her… but her I could just feel it. It was her." Kassidy told them.

"That's impossible." Jamie said.

"Not if I was dead, mom. I really think I was dead for a few minutes." Kassidy told her mom, hoping someone would take her seriously.

Standing up, Dakota said, "I always knew you were a little freak! What now, are you going to say you can talk to dead people?" His tone was joking.

Seeing the serious look on her daughters face Jamie pulled some money from her purse and handed it to her son, "Here, get something to eat, and call us a cab. I'll be down in a few minutes."

After hugging his little sister, Dakota headed downstairs.

"Honey, what did she look like?" Jamie asked.

Kassidy described the woman she had seen, the one who was guiding her through he warm, white light.

By the end of her description her mothers eyes were glossy.

"You described her to a T." Jamie said, wiping a few tears away.

"I told you, no one believes me, mom. But I know what happened to me." Kassidy said.

A little while later her mom left to head to their hotel, and promised to email a picture of her mother to Kassidy, when she got back home.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

_**A/N - I hope everyone liked the update! I'm really sorry updates have been slow latley, I'm trying to keep up with them.**_

_**Did everyone see the new Supernatural episode? I still refuse to believe that Bobby is gone, they have taken to many loved things and people away from us this season. v_v**_

**Please take the time to leave a review. ^_^**


	20. Confirmed Suspicions

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 20 -Confirmed Suspicions -**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

A few days later Kassidy got into the passenger seat of her Aunt Leslie's car.

"I'm so happy they're letting you come home today." Leslie said, smiling over at her niece.

"Yeah. Me to. I've always hated hospitals… especially when I have to be the patient." Kassidy admitted.

After they got home, Kassidy sat on the bed in her room looking down at the picture on her phone that her mom had emailed to her of her grandmother.

Sure enough, she was the exact same person Kassidy had seen when she was sure she had died.

It confirmed her suspicions, she had been dead… even though it verified her thoughts, it also brought up more questions. If she was dead, how did she wake up with no damage what so ever.

Grabbing her laptop she opened it, the internet was still open to the pages she had been reading about deals with demons.

Her eyes immediately fluttered to a part about people make miraculous recoveries after a loved one made a deal for their life.

She had been thinking more and more about how they're may be some truth to what her family had told her about Crowley. But even so, the whole idea seemed impossible, a demon… he had been nothing but kind to her.

But, with everything that had happened she couldn't just deny everything. There were so many unanswered questions, so many things that didn't make any sense, and she worried that somehow it might not be her grandparents paranoia, and that maybe he really wasn't human.

Going downstairs she sat down at the kitchen table, trying to come up with other reasons and excuses for the whole situation.

The whole possibility of him not being human, and all the other possible explanations were just thoughts and opinions.

She decided that to get to the bottom of it all she was going to have to do some more digging, find out some cold, hard facts.

Borrowing her Aunt's car she drove to the local police station, stopping on the way and picking up a cake.

From eavesdropping on conversations and a little media coverage she knew who found her in the car.

"Can I help you?" A petite young woman asked from behind her desk.

"Yeah, can you tell me, is Officer McKay working?" Kassidy asked smiling at her.

The receptionist pointed her over to a desk in the far corner of the room.

"Can I help you?" The older man asked looking up at her.

"Hi, my name is Kassidy Peebles… I was told you were the one who found the car wreck I was in…" her voice trailed off.

"Oh my god. Of course, I'm sorry… I didn't recognize you. When I found you, you were…" His voice trailed off.

"Near death, from what I hear. Umm, this is for you, I wanted to thank you." Kassidy said as she handed him the cake.

"Thank you." He said with a nod.

Sitting down in a chair facing his desk she asked, "Do you mind if I as you a few things?"

"Go right ahead." He said, still looking the young girl over. He had heard she managed to walk out of the hospital but he didn't believe it.

"How badly was I injured when you found me in the car?" She asked.

"I'm no doctor, but to be frank… I first called the crash in as you being dead upon impact. Thank heavens I double checked for a pulse." He said.

She talked to him a while longer, asking more questions about the accident and finding out some things her family had lied to her about.

He showed her the photos of the wreck. Crowley's car had been completely totaled and the officer told her that both front doors had been torn from the wreckage with no explanation.

She left straight from the police station and headed to the hospital, finding the doctor who had taken her case, she asked him about her dying.

Kassidy's grandparents had asked the hospital staff to not tell her the seriousness of her case.

"Maybe that's something you should talk to your family about…" He said, his voice trailing off.

"Please, just answer me. My family obviously told you to hide stuff from me… but I was your patient. Your responsibility is to me, and I have a right to know." She said, her tone firm.

The doctor told her everything, about how she had died and the time of death had already been called. He told her of the seriousness of all of her injuries, and how she came back to life completely healed with absolutely no explanation.

Kassidy thanked him for his honesty and left the hospital, now with even more questions.

"I wondered where you went off to." Lorraine said, smiling as her granddaughter walked through the door.

"Just out running some errands." Kassidy said before walking up the stairs to her room.

Her heart raced, and her head ached as she slowly started to realize exactly how wrong she had been, about everything including Crowley.

So many red flags had been raised, so many strange occurrences happened and she felt stupid because of how quickly she had dismissed it all.

There was also an intense pain in her heart, she knew without a doubt that she was falling in love with him. Now knowing, what he was…she had no idea where their relationship stood.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**_A/N - Thank you all for reading! I really hope everyone enjoyed the update. ^_^_**

**Please, take the time to leave a review, even just a small one to let me know you're still reading. I appreciate them all. ^_^**


	21. A Revelation

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 21 -A Revelation-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

"Kassidy! He's here!" He grandmother yelled from downstairs.

"Coming, Gran!" She yelled back, stealing one more glance in the mirror before running down the stairs.

She was wearing a red dress, with black high heels. Her make-up was done, and she had spent over an hour straightening her hair.

"You look beautiful!" Lorraine exclaimed, as she put her hands on her granddaughter's shoulders.

"What changed?" Kassidy asked.

"Nothing honey, you're always beautiful… I'm just not used to seeing you all dressed up." She explained.

"No, I mean what changed with Crowley? Last week you were panicking because I was still dating him… then this week you don't seem to mind it… what happened?" She asked.

"I still wish to god you'd stop seeing him… but, I think his feelings might be… well, I think he may have feelings." She finally explained.

"Even though you still swear up and down he's a demon?" She asked.

"You should get going, don't want to keep him waiting too long." She said, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Hey." She said, smiling as she walked outside.

"Kassidy…you look beautiful." He said, placing his hands on her hips and kissing her.

She smiled, even though she was now convinced he was a demon like everyone had said, she still didn't feel the fear towards him, that everyone else displayed.

"New car already?" She questioned as she slid into the passenger seat of a brand new car, just as black as the one before.

Shutting the door, he walked over to his side of the car.

They went to a restaurant, one a lot nicer then they had been to before. They ate their dinner, talking like always.

Soft music played from a live band as a few couple stood from their tables, and began to slow dance… not particularly in time with the music. They just swayed and seemed to enjoy being there in the other ones arms.

Kassidy smiled at them all, and took a drink of her water lightly swaying in her seat to the soft beat of the music.

"Come on." Crowley said, now standing beside her with a hand extended.

"Are you serious?" She questioned, not able to stop the smile spreading on her face.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He questioned, playfully raising an eyebrow at her.

Laughing she slid her hand into his, and he pulled her up from her seat and walked over to an empty spot, as a few more couples also headed to the dance floor.

Placing his hands on her hips he held her close to him as she raised her arms and rested them on his shoulders, arms locked behind his head.

They swayed slowly to the music, the entire room seemed to disappear as they became lost in each others eyes.

"Crowley… there's something I wanted to talk about." She whispered.

Leaning his head down, he kissed her deeply.

"What's that?" He asked.

Raising up, she kissed him back, pushing her body tighter against his.

"Later… It's not really important right now." She said, her feelings for him made her second guess confronting him about what she already knew.

He looked at her, wondering briefly what she wanted to talk to him about.

Kissing her again, he thought of what he had been wanting to tell her. He had fell in love with her, in his entire existence… even his years as a human he had never felt a love so strong for anyone.

Pulling back from the passionate kiss, it took her a few seconds to catch her breath as she looked into his eyes.

"Kassidy, I love you." He breathed out, as he pushed another heated kiss to her soft lips.

His words brought her back to her senses, she remembered they were in a room full of other people, and she remembered what she wanted to talk to him about.

Pulling back from the kiss she looked at him, her dark brown eyes wide.

He looked at her, confusion showing on his face, he had expected her to say it back… he was more than sure she felt the same about him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I… uhh…" She stopped, thinking about what she wanted to say. In all honesty she loved him back, but she knew now he wasn't completely the person she thought he was. "I don't feel so good." She admitted, as a sick feeling rose in her stomach.

He watched her face as the color faded some and her eyes seemed to go a little blank.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked.

"I think so…" She said, nodding her head.

"Okay." He said, placing his hand on the small of her back, leading her through the semi-crowded dance floor and tables until they were outside and she took in a deep breath of the cool night air.

Getting into the car, they drove in silence towards her grandparents house.

"Can we make a stop first… I need to pick something up from the distillery." She asked. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Yeah." He said, looking over at her.

Pulling into the gravel parking lot by the office side of the distillery, they both exited the car and headed up to the door. Pulling a small set of keys from her purse she unlocked the door and flipped the light on.

"What did you need to get?" He asked, looking around the empty main office.

"Actually… I think it's something you could help me with… can you explain this to me?" She asked, opening up one of the order books from over a hundred years ago.

"Explain what?" He questioned, walking closer to the desk, looking at the book.

"Explain to me how there are orders in your name… dating back a couple hundred years at least?" She asked.

He starred at the aged pages, the family was supposed to destroy every order he had ever placed there, so there wouldn't be a paper trail.

"Where did you find that?" He asked, curious who had showed it to her.

"In a safe in the basement when I was doing some cleaning…" She admitted.

"Come on Kassidy, it obviously couldn't be me." He said, smiling his best charming smile.

"You're right… it couldn't be unless you've been a little less than honest with me… about who… or what you are." She said, her eyes dark as she spoke.

Raising his eyebrows, he cocked his head to the side… wondering exactly how much she did know.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**_A/N - Thank you all for reading! Everything is finally starting to come out in the open!_**

**Please, leave a review, even if it's just a few lines. I really appreciate them more than you know! ^_^**


	22. It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn

**A/N (Disclaimer) 6-11-12- Graphic/detailed sex scene deleted to protect my account, for more information visit my homepage, or the authors note at the end of chapter 1.**

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 22 -It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

"What are you talking about?" He asked, trying to look confused.

"Don't do this Crowley… after everything, don't play me for a fool." She said, with a sigh.

"What do you think is going on?" He asked.

"I think… no, I know you're not human. I think somewhere deep down I've known for a long time now, but I didn't wanna face it." She admitted.

"Then what am I?" He questioned, pushing to see how much she knew.

"A demon…" She said her voice trailing off.

"If that was the case… wouldn't it be incredibly stupid to confront me alone?" He asked, wanting her to still believe the lie of him being human.

"Maybe… but one could also argue it would be incredibly stupid for a demon to develop feelings for a human." She retorted.

"Possibly, but I've never been one for hypothetical situations." He responded, his mouth angled down in a frown when he realized there was no convincing her of his humanity now.

"So… it's really true?" She asked out loud, shaking her head back and forth.

"Guilty." He responded, watching her reaction very closely.

"So then everything you've told me… everything you shared… it was all a lie?" She questioned, feeling like she had stones pressing down on her lungs.

"No, Kassidy. Everything I told you was true." He admitted.

"How?" She questioned.

"The things we talked about…I shared more about myself with you than I ever have before." He said, wanting her to see he still cared about her, no matter what he was.

"I don't understand…how is it even possible? Are all demons slightly human?" She asked

"All demons were human, before they went through a breaking process downstairs. And come out a demon. Then not a trace of their former selves remain." He admitted, his answer was completely honest.

"So then… it's completely impossible for a demon to feel happiness,… or love?" She asked,.

"I'm not the same as the others." He said. His statement was true.

"But you just said…" Her voice trailed off.

"I know what I said about other demons, but Kassidy… I am not like them. I'm not entirely sure why, but somehow a piece of my human self made it out of the pit… I've always known something was different with me. But until I met you… until I fell in love with you, I didn't know exactly what it was." He said.

Walking around the desk she leaned back against it, looking at him.

"So you meant what you said? You truly love me?" She questioned.

"I do." He admitted.

"Good…" She said, her voice trailing off.

"Why's that?" He questioned, stepping closer to her.

"I love you too." She admitted, her dark brown eyes intense as she spoke.

He smiled at hearing the words, it had been his suspicion all along but it put his mind at ease to actually hear her say those words to him.

Straightening up, she kissed him again. The kiss emanated passion, deeper than before as everything was now out in the open.

**-(~)-**

"How long have you known?" He asked, as they got back into his car.

"A while… but I didn't want to believe it. So I just ignored every red flag." She admitted.

"But, I'm glad you're being honest with me… I don't like it when stuff is hidden from me… on that note, did you bring me back to life after the car accident?" She questioned.

He nodded, the parking lot was so dark she could hardly even see him in the car.

"I read online that…well, I read that sometimes loved ones makes deals for their families lives… did any of my family make a deal to bring me back?" She asked with hesitation as the idea of it stung her heart.

"No, I didn't have time to try and convince them into making a deal… I wrote it into someone else's. They got what they wanted, and I got to keep you." He said turning to face her.

Leaning over the console he kissed her before saying, "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you…"

His lips pressed against hers again, this time the kiss was deeper, his lips and tongue moved against hers hungrily.

Both of their breathing was shaky as they moved over the center console and he lay on top of her in the backseat.

…

Pulling his face down to hers, she kissed across his jaw line before pressing her lips against his. Pulling back and holding into the sides of his face she said, "I love you, Crowley."

"I love you too." He said, before he kissed her again. Leaning up, he pulled his pants back up, fastening the button and zipper before he moved back into the front seat.

Sitting up she felt around until she found her underwear on the back floorboard. Sliding them back on, she moved up in the passenger seat.

He leaned over the console kissing her again before he started the car and drove them in the direction of her grandparents.

**-(~)-**

Walking inside of the house she sighed when she saw her Grandfather asleep in a chair in the living room.

Smoothing her dress out and making sure her hair wasn't frizzed out, she woke him up.

"Grandad, I'm home and safe. You can go to bed now." She said, her voice soft.

Sitting up groggily, he nodded and stood as she went upstairs to her bedroom.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

_**A/N - Thank you all for reading! ^_^**_

**I'd really love it if you could take the time to leave a review. Even just a few lines, I always love to hear from my readers. ^_^**


	23. Love Assassin

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 23 -Love Assassin-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

Early the next morning Kassidy's alarm went off. Waking up she shut the sound off and turned over on her back looking up at the ceiling.

She recalled the events of the prior day, her boyfriend was a demon and they had professed their love for each other.

It sounded like something from a messed up movie, but this wasn't a movie… this was her life, and as screwed up and twisted as it had became, she wouldn't take a second of it back, because she had met the love of her life.

Dragging herself out of bed, she showered and re-straightened her hair and headed downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Her grandfather questioned.

"Yeah." She said smiling as she followed him out the door.

On their way to work he said, "You got in pretty late last night."

She hoped her cheeks didn't take any color when she said, "Yeah, we ate dinner and talked… even danced a little."

He nodded and looked over at her, "Have you given anymore thought to what we told you? About what he is?"

"I have…" She said, her voice trailing off.

"Well?" He questioned.

"Granddad, I love you and I respect you. But my love life is my business… you shouldn't worry about it. I'm a smart girl." She said, evading the actual point of his questioned.

"But Kassidy…" His voice trailed off as he shut off the car in his parking spot at the distillery.

"But nothing. Human or not… I really, really like him… and he's not going to hurt me." She said, kissing him on the cheek before they got out and walked inside.

"Mr. Peebles!" A young man with glasses to big for his face said upon seeing them.

"Yes, Arnie?" Clyde asked. He knew Arnie as the managers son from their local bank.

"This is for you… I was told to hand deliver it myself." He said, handing him an envelope.

"What is it?" Clyde asked.

"Open it." Arnie told him.

Opening the envelope he said out loud, "What the hell?"

"What is it, Granddad?" Kassidy asked watching his expression.

"It's a godsend, I know you've been having trouble with your business finances!" Arnie said.

Clyde handed his granddaughter the envelope, she opened it to a bank voucher for a lot of money.

"I can't accept this, I know you and your father have helped us out with loans before… but this, I'd never make enough to pay it back." Clyde said handing it back to the man.

"No, Mr. Peebles. You misunderstood. This isn't a loan, a man came by the bank first thing this morning to deposit that amount into your companies account… he also paid off the other outstanding loans you owed any money on." Arnie said, his hazel eyes wide.

"What?" Who the hell would have done that? Who was it?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know, I asked but he wouldn't give me a name." Arnie admitted.

**-(~)-**

Kassidy looked up from her desk, as the door chimed.

She smiled widely at seeing Crowley walk in.

He returned the smile.

She pulled his crate with his usual four bottles and sat it on the desk as he pulled some money from his wallet.

"You know the damnedest thing happened earlier today… A man from the local bank came in with a voucher showing a pretty massive amount of money was deposited into the distillery's account… anonymously." She said, as she handed him his change back.

"You don't say." He said, giving her a knowing smile.

"Yeah… you know anything about that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not a thing." He responded.

"Uh-huh." She said shaking her head as she leaned across the desk and kissed him.

"We still on for tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Of Course." He responded kissing her again before he left.

Kassidy's stomach flipped a little, she had planned on talking to him the next night about what was going to happen with them when she moved back to the U.S in a little over a week.

**-(~)-**

"You're late." Kassidy said as she answered Crowley's call on her cell phone.

"I'm sorry. I can't make it tonight." He said, his voice sounded rushed and worried.

"What's going on?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the couch downstairs.

Her grandmother looked over at her.

"Nothing… It's nothing. I'm sorry, I'll swing by the distillery tomorrow." He said.

Before she could respond he hung up.

Laying her phone down on her lap she sank back into the couch cushion.

"Did he cancel your date?" Her grandmother asked.

Kassidy nodded.

**-(~)-**

The next morning Kassidy walked into the office a few minutes later one of the guys who worked for her grandparents brought in a big case with about twenty bottles of aged Craig.

"What the hell is that for?" Kassidy asked.

"For Mr. Crowley." He responded sitting it down on her desk.

"Why did he call to the bottling building?" She asked.

"I don't know, he said he wanted to pick it up from there… but we don't do direct sales there." He said, as he turned and left.

Kassidy sat at her desk, the work day dragged on and on. She wondered if Crowley was going to show at all, it was about twenty minutes until closing when he walked in.

"Finally! What's going on?" She asked, walking over to him.

"Nothing." He said, smiling a her.

"Well then why did you want to pick up twenty bottles of Craig from the bottling plant?" She asked.

His eyes went to the large crate on her desk.

"I've got a few errands I need to run… can I pick you up for dinner when you close up the office?" He asked.

"It depends… are you really going to show?" She asked.

He nodded.

"If you don't, I'll be stranded here." She replied, looking at him.

Pulling her in for a kiss, he said, "I promise."

After she locked up the office and declined a ride home from her Grandfather, she sat on the steps outside until he showed up.

Getting into the car, she looked over at him. His appearance wasn't as put together as normal.

After they had eaten, they were standing outside of the small pub.

He said, "Kassidy… I've got to tell you something."

"Okay…" She said, her voice trailing off.

"I've got to disappear for a while…" He admitted.

"What?" She asked, her voice almost in a gasp.

"I've got a pair of hunters that are currently trying to hunt me down and kill me." He told her, keeping his voice quiet so no one else would hear him.

"Hunters?" She questioned.

"There are people out there who hunt and kill demons." He admitted.

"Oh my god." She breathed out.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you, Kassidy… but I've got to completely disappear for awhile." He told her.

"Even from me? Crowley… I would never tell anyone…" Her voice trailed off as she felt a lump grow in her throat.

"I know, but in order to throw them off of my trail, I've got to fake my own death." He explained.

"I don't understand what this has to do with me…" She said.

"It means that until this situation blows over… I'll be completely in hiding. It's not just the hunters I'm trying to stay hidden from… there's a powerful monster that got out of Purgatory who's also not happy with me. I've got to do this, for us both." He said, knowing his words were hurting her.

"But I'll be leaving for the U.S soon…" Her words were cut short when he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply.

She could feel he didn't want to leave her, there was a sadness in their movements.

Resting his forehead against hers, he said "I love you Kassidy, and I promise when it's safe I'll come back to you."

"I love you too… please don't go… don't leave me." She said, her words pulled at his emotions.

"I'm sorry…" He said, kissing her hard one last time before turning and walking around the side of the pub.

"Wait!" She yelled as she ran after him, but he was no where to be found.

Slowly walking back around to the front their waitress said, "I'm glad I caught you! These were left on your table." She handed her a set of car keys.

Kassidy looked at Crowley's brand-new car and sighed.

He had left the keys on purpose so she could get home because he never planned on leaving that night with her.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**_A/N - Sorry for it taking so long for me to post this chapter, I do hope you all enjoyed the update though! _**

**_I can't believe I'm already on chapter 23 of this story, lol. ^_^_**

**If you have the time, I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave me a review. They always make my day, and inspire me to get the next chapters out. ^_^**


	24. Losing Everything

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 24 -Losing Everything -**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

Crowley looked around the large guest room Kassidy had been staying in at her grandparents house. He looked at her sleeping soundly in the large four-post bed.

He felt terrible for leaving her at the restaurant, but it was easier than dragging their goodbyes out.

A quick clean break is what he had planned. Tomorrow he knew the Winchesters would be coming for him at the prison where he was keeping and torturing monsters for information on Purgatory.

He would fake his death to throw them off of his trail, but they weren't his biggest concern at the moment, Eve, the mother of all was also trying to have him tracked down.

He knew staying with Kassidy right now would only end up getting her hurt or killed, several monsters had already tracked him down to Scotland where he had been spending most of his time these days.

Silently crossing the room, he pulled her wallet from her purse and looked at her U.S drivers license memorizing the address.

Then he tucked a tracking coin into a zippered section in her purse, before looking at the sleeping girl one more time.

**-(~)-**

"Well, good morning!" Leslie snapped at her niece when she saw Kassidy slowly make her way down the stairs.

Leslie had seen Crowley's new car parked outside and had thought he had stayed the night with Kassidy, Leslie had been waiting for over an hour to give Kassidy a piece of her mind. But she stopped when she saw the skin was red and raw around he nieces eyes.

"What happened?" Leslie asked, more concerned than mad now.

Kassidy just shook her head, and walked into the kitchen.

"Is Crowley here? His car is outside… has been all night…" Leslie's voice trailed off when she saw her niece swat a few tears away as she poured herself a glass of apple juice.

"He left me at the restaurant with his car last night…" Kassidy said, her voice hoarse as she took a drink.

"Oh honey." Leslie said, seeing how upset her niece was.

Without asking her anymore questions she pulled her in to a tight hug, and Kassidy barely held her tears in as she rested her head on her aunts shoulder.

"Oh my, what happened?" Kassidy's grandmother asked as she walked into the room.

Leslie quietly mouthed _Crowley_ to her mother.

A few minutes later, Leslie pulled Lorraine into a room and quietly filled her in on what had happened and then headed out for work as Kassidy sat down at the kitchen table.

"Do you want something to eat?" Lorraine asked her.

"No thanks, Gran." Kassidy said.

Sitting down with her granddaughter, Lorraine took her hand into her own and said, "I can't honestly say I'm sad to see him go. But I'm so sorry you got hurt."

"I really don't want to talk about this." Kassidy said as she wiped a few more tears away and said, "I need to change and head out, before I'm late for work."

"If you want to take the day off that's fine." Lorraine said, not sure of exactly what to say to her granddaughter to make her feel better.

"No… I'm going in… maybe he'll show up." She said, knowing he had picked up those twenty bottles of Craig so that he wouldn't have to come back for a while.

**-(~)-**

The next week and a half dragged on, Kassidy tried several times to call Crowley but it always went right to voicemail.

She'd said goodbye to her family and was now on a plane headed back for America.

Crowley had told her he would be back when it was safe for them, but now she wondered if that wasn't a lie to keep her at bay until she left Scotland.

Her heart and head both hurt from the thoughts of him leaving her for good, but everyday she didn't hear from him, the thoughts grew.

It also worried her that he hadn't asked her for her address or anything before he vanished.

Unlocking the door she walked into her small one-bedroom apartment, and dropped all of her bags.

Her apartment may have been small, but she had it decorated and the whole space was warm and inviting.

Walking into her dinning room she looked at the stack of mail on her kitchen table, along with a separate stack of bills that her mom had written _paid_ on the envelopes.

A few hours later Kassidy was laying on her side on her couch. Her living room was painted a deep red, her furniture rustic themed all a dark brown, with bold printed orange and red throw pillows on the couch and loveseat.

"Kassidy! I'm so happy you're home!" Jamie said as she unlocked and walked into her daughters apartment.

"Thanks mom." She said, sitting up and smiling weakly at her.

"You're grandmother told me things didn't really… pan out… with you and Crowley." Jamie said, her voice soft as she sat down beside her daughter on the fluffy couch.

"Leave it to Gran." Kassidy mumbled.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." Jamie said, pulling her daughter in for a hug.

"He said it was only temporary… he had to leave on business." Kassidy lied, every time she said he was coming back she believed it less and less.

"I'm sure he will." Jamie said, hoping for her daughters sake he didn't lie.

"I know what will cheer you up! I've got your dad's credit card… we can hit the mall." Jamie said.

"I don't think so mom… this is a heartache I don't even think retail therapy can dull." She admitted honestly.

**-(~)-**

It had been almost a month since she had been home, she was back in her old routine. School in the morning three days a week, and working evenings a few nights a week at a clothing store in the local mall.

"What happened to you over seas?" Sarah asked Kassidy.

Kassidy looked over at her co-worker and friend, and said. "Nothing."

They were in the back of the store taking inventory of customer returns.

"What's his name then?" Sarah asked her.

"What makes you think there was a he? I don't need a guy, isn't it possible that something else could be bothering me? I mean honestly, why does everyone just assume when a girl is sad that it's automatically a guys fault?" She snapped.

"Whoa! Sorry." Sarah said, as she pulled her shoulder length dusty blonde hair up in a pony tail.

"I'm sorry… I've just had a lot of my plate lately… with school and stuff." Kassidy lied, as she made small talk with her co-worker.

"Kassidy, we need you out here." Their manager, Ginger said as she walked back in the storeroom.

"I don't really feel like working the floor today." Kassidy admitted.

"I'll go." Sarah said, looking concerned at Kassidy.

"Thanks, but no. Kassidy you're being asked for by name." Ginger said.

"Who? Is it my mom?" Kassidy asked.

"No it's a man." Ginger said, smiling at her.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

_**A/N - Thank you all for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed the update. ^_^ Don't worry, things won't stay sad for long.**_

_**For anyone who's interested, I posted a new rated 'M' Crowley/OFC fanfic titled 'Rogue'. Also, at the end of this week I'm posting the first chapter of another Crowley/OFC fanfic. ^_^**_

**_Please, take the time to leave a review. Work and life has been pretty stressful and I could really use the cheering up. I always love and appreciate the feedback from my readers. ^_^_**


	25. Sugarcoat

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 25 - Sugarcoat-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

Kassidy sighed and dropped the suit she was holding, onto the floor. She worked at a men's retail store, a lot of time she was asked out by married business men who thought they could buy her an expensive dinner and later that night get her into bed.

Of course, she always politely declined their invitations, she knew she deserved better than to be a one night stand.

"Where is he?" She asked her manager, Ginger, as they walked out of the store room.

"Right up there, by the desk." Ginger said as she pointed to a man with his back to them.

Kassidy barely even looked up at the man as she walked over to him.

As she walked up to him, she looked up and her breath caught in her throat as she saw it was Crowley.

She hadn't seen him in about a month and a half.

"Crowley?" She asked, her voice barely over a whisper, as her dark brown eyes glistened in the bright store lighting.

He smiled at her and pulled her in for a long, deep, passionate kiss.

"I didn't think you were going to find me." She admitted, her voice a little hoarse.

"I told you I would." He said.

Reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him again, pulling back she rested her forehead against his and said. "I still love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back.

"Kassidy…" Ginger said, her voice trailing off.

Kassidy pulled her forehead form Crowley's and looked around, both Ginger and Sarah were standing there looking at her.

"I'm taking my last break!" Kassidy exclaimed as she grabbed Crowley's hand and started for the door to the store.

"Kassidy! We're swamped out here!" Ginger exclaimed, looking around the fairly full store.

"I'll cover for her… returns are done anyway." Sarah said as she walked over and logged onto one of their cash registers.

Kassidy looked at Ginger with pleading eyes.

"Just go." Ginger said, waving a hand at the couple.

Kassidy mouthed _thank you,_ to her manager as she and Crowley left the store.

Sitting down on a bench right outside of their men's clothing store, Kassidy said, "Crowley… I was so worried about you. I'd honestly started to think you'd just left me…" She admitted.

"I couldn't' leave you. I told you the truth that I was in hiding." He admitted, kissing her again.

It had felt like years since he was able to touch her.

Closing her eyes and moaning softly at his familiar kiss, she said. "I know… but then one week passed, and then two… and then a month. Is the whole thing over now?"

"I wish it was, but no." He said, as he explained that he still needed to keep a low profile, stay hidden.

"Sorry to interrupt… but Kassidy… we need you in here." Ginger said, as she watched the couple on the bench.

Kassidy nodded and Ginger went back in the story.

Standing up, she kissed Crowley again, pressing her body against his, as he held onto her lower back.

"You better get back to work." He said.

"I'll quit, Crowley I can't go back in there… are you leaving again?" She asked,

"I'll find you later." He said, kissing her again.

"How later? I'll just tell them I have to have the night off." She said.

"No, Kassidy. You've got to act normal, keep to your regular routine. Not raise any suspicions." He told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"You might eventually be watched." He told her.

"By what?" She asked.

"Monsters… other demons. You just need to pretend like your living your normal life, without me." He told her.

"But…" Her voice trailed off when she heard her name again.

"I really hate to break-up this moment. But Kassidy, Ginger's about to blow a freaking gasket!" Sarah warned as she poked her head out of the store.

"I'll be there in a damn minute!" Kassidy snapped.

Sarah rolled her eyes and went back in the store.

"When will I see you again?" She asked.

"I can't talk any more right now. I promise it will be soon." He said, as he kissed her, before turning and swiftly walking away disappearing as he went.

Kassidy sighed heavily as she walked back into the store.

The night passed slow and didn't seem to end quick enough.

**-(~)-**

Kassidy walked out the doors of mall, and towards her silver 2008 Lexus rx.

Her heels clicked on the dark pavement as she dug around in her purse for her keys.

She stopped walking and listened as she thought she had heard shuffling in the parking lot.

Looking around she didn't see anyone, but remembered what Crowley had told her about keeping to her routine incase someone was watching her.

Her mind raced, what if someone or something was watching her… what would she do.

She had taught self-defense classes to high school girls for the past two summers at the local recreation center in her town, but she wondered what good that would do against something not human.

She sighed a small sigh of relief as she found her keys in the bottom of her over-sized bag.

She stopped walking again as she heard the shuffling footsteps again. Kassidy looked around trying to keep an eye on her surroundings.

Just as she got to her car and beeped the unlock button a voice said, "Kassidy?"

Jumping and almost screaming she spun around.

"Oh my god, Daryl! You scared the hell out of me!" She blurted out, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry, Just doing my rounds… everyone is normally gone by now." The mall security guard said.

"Yeah… I got ass reamed for taking too long on a break and had to do some extra stuff and lock up tonight to make up for it." She said, holding a hand to her chest as she could feel her heart pounding.

"Ginger, on a war path again?" He asked.

"You could say that." Kassidy said with a small laugh.

"You seem in an awfully big hurry tonight… you seeing anyone special tonight?" He asked.

Her smile fell a little, he had never asked such prying questions before.

"Um, well, unless you count a night writing an essay over business management a hot date, not really." She said, trying to show she wasn't weirded out by his questions.

"Alright, well, you shouldn't be out here so late by yourself… it's not safe. The next time you plan on staying late, let me know and I'll walk you out to your car." He said, giving her a nod and friendly smile.

But the look in his eyes caught her off guard, he seemed to look at her with a hate in his eyes. He had never been like that before.

"I will, thanks, Daryl." She said as she climbed into her car and locked the doors.

Casually she put her seat belt on and started the car, pulling out of the spot slowly like normal.

On the way home she kept looking in her mirrors and in the back seat, she just had an uneasy feeling.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**_A/N - Thank you all for reading! Crowley's back. ^_^_**

**_I just posted the first chapter of another M rated Crowley/OFC fanfic titled 'Macabre'. If you have time, you should check it out and tell me what you think._**

**Please, take just a few moments to leave a review. Even if it's a small one to just say you're still reading. I appreciate them all. ^_^**


	26. Lord Byron

**A/N (Disclaimer****) 6-11-12****- Graphic/detailed sex scene deleted to protect my account, for more information visit my homepage, or the authors note at the end of chapter 1.**

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 26 - Lord Byron-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

By the time Kassidy reached her apartment building the uneasy feeling had faded, but she kept her eyes and ears open so no one could sneak up on her.

Walking into her apartment she shut the door behind her, making sure both locks were secure.

Changing into a pair of black pajama pants and a long sleeve dark green shirt, she walked into her kitchen, and looked at the thawed dead mouse in a bag on the counter. Grabbing a pair of kitchen tongs and her cell phone she walked into her living room, calling the local pizza parlor on the way.

"Hi, It's Kassidy Peebles, Willow-thorn drive apartment 19B. I need a medium pepperoni and mushroom pizza, with extra cheese." She ordered her pizza and hung up the phone.

Looking at her brightly colored pet corn snake, Lord Byron, who's colors almost matched her bold living room.

"Alright, I've got my dinner, time for you to eat." She said as she unlatched the screen top of the heated aquarium she kept him in.

Picking up the dead mouse out of the bag with the tongs, she dangled it around in the snakes home.

After about 5 minutes she sighed, and continued to dance the dead rodent around in front of her snake.

"Come on, Lord Byron, I know you were spoiled all last month when Dakota fed you live mice… but it's back to your old frozen friends now." Kassidy said, her tone loving as she continued to try and make her snake think it's prey was alive.

"I didn't take you for a snake owner." Crowley said.

Looking over her shoulder, Kassidy smiled wide at him, "How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Long enough…" He stated.

Turning her attention back to her snake, she said, "Come on Lord Byron… please eat your mouse."

After a few more shakes of the tongs, the snake lashed out in one quick movement pulling the dead animal from the tongs.

"Good boy." She said, smiling as she reached in the cage and picked up his water dish and carried into her small kitchen.

"So… Since you're hiding out and all… Maybe you could hide out here? No one every really comes by… and there's cable and internet… and me." She said, as she carried the cleaned water dish back into the living room and returned it to her snakes cage.

"You named your snake Lord Byron?" He questioned, watching it as it ate.

"Yeah… was a famous British poet. You've heard of 'She Walks in Beauty' right?" Kassidy questioned.

"Yes." He stated.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm used to people my age who don't have a clue who he is… if it's not on MTV, they don't care." She rambled.

"She walks in beauty, like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies. And all that's best of dark and bright, meet in her aspect and her eyes." He said the first few lines of the famous poem.

Kassidy's eyes widened. "Yeah… that's exactly right… that's my favorite poem." She said, smiling at him.

He smiled back.

"Wait…" Kassidy said as she turned around and saw her framed copy of the poem displayed proudly above her snakes cage.

"You just read that from my wall didn't you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You'll never know." He stated, smiling smugly at her.

"No… you definitely read it from my wall." She said, narrowing her eyes playfully at him.

"You can't be so sure." He said.

**-(~)-**

Kassidy came out of the bathroom, turning her hall light off and walking into her bedroom.

Crowley looked up at her, he was wearing his usual dark silk boxers and dark t-shirt he relaxed in.

As much as she loved him in the suits he wore everyday, it was nice to see him dressed casually.

"So you're going to stay?" She questioned, her smile growing wider.

"I'll be here quite a bit… but I've still got work I have to." He told her as he held onto the side of her face.

She nodded, his answer was good enough for her.

Now on the bed, he held onto her sides as she leaned over him, kissing him deeply, enjoying being back in his arms.

Her damp lips glistened in the soft beams of moonlight that showed through her gray curtains. He looked into her dark eyes as he reached up and held onto the side of her face, letting her soft, dark curls fall between his fingers, gently he pulled her face down to his.

With their shirts gone, she kissed over his stomach and chest, before she kissed up his neck and back to his mouth, she loved him more than she loved anything else in this world.

Cradling her in his arms as they continued their deep and hungry kissing, both of them feeling like they couldn't get enough of the other.

His tongue worked it's way between her soft lips until it danced with hers, their warm tongues stroking each others mouths to ecstasy.

Raising up, his breathing was ragged as they kept kissing and moving against the other, she ran her hands down his back and up his stomach, across his broad shoulders and back down his muscular arms, kissing his lips and jaw.

Moving back up to her face, he grabbed a strand of her hair that was framing her beautiful face.

With her breathing uneven, she kissed him deeply as she said ,"I love you."

Lightly tugging on the piece of hair still twisted around his finger he whispered, "One shade the more, one ray the less, had half impaired the nameless grace. Which waves in every raven tress or softly lightens over her face. Where thoughts serenely sweet express. How pure, how dear their dwelling place…"

She smiled, her brown eyes glowed in the very pale lighting, as he recited more of her favorite poem.

…

Kassidy lay in his arms under the dark brown and bold orange silk bed sheets and comforter, he leaned his head down and kissed her again.

She didn't care that she only had a few hours until her alarm went off for her morning class, she tried to fight her heavy eyelids as sleepiness started to take over.

She just wanted to stay there forever in his arms, it wasn't too long after that she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

_**A/N - He's back! ^_^ Thank you so much for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed the update.**_

_**I'd love it if you'd check out my newest Crowley/OFC fanfic titled 'Dealing With Serenity'. ^_^**_

**Please, take the time to leave a review. i appreciate them all, even it's just small one to let me know you're still reading and enjoying the story.**


	27. Early Morning

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 27 - Early Morning-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

A few days later Kassidy woke up early in the morning, she smiled to herself. She had no classes and didn't have to work that night, she was happy to spend the day inside with Crowley.

Wearing a pair of gray pajama shorts and a light blue tank-top, she walked down the narrow hallway of her apartment.

"Morning." She said, smiling sleepily at Crowley.

"Good morning." He said, returning the smile as he looked up from some papers he was reading.

After a little while they stood and started into the kitchen to cook something for breakfast when her front door opened.

"Mom?" Kassidy exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Oh… oh my god. I'm sorry… I should have called first… I didn't even think…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at them both in sleeping clothes, it was obvious he had been there over night.

Kassidy stared at her mom with wide eyes as she continued to nervously ramble.

"I didn't mean to ruin the morning after… I…" She laughed nervously, "This had never happened before, even when you were in high school and lived at home… I'm so sorry, Kassidy." She said, her cheeks a little pink.

"Oh my god." Kassidy said, as she hung her head from embarrassment.

"Uh… good to see you again, Crowley…I didn't think you'd be here." She said trying to smile friendly at him.

"Got into town at the beginning of the week." He said, glancing over at Kassidy.

"That's great! Kassidy, was really upset when you had to go away on business…" Jamie started to nervously ramble again when Kassidy cut her off.

"Did you need something mom?" She asked.

"Oh! Right… I was bringing you the money for the car payment and the insurance. And I wanted to talk to you." Jamie said smiling.

Kassidy nodded, still embarrassed by her moms behavior.

"It was good to see you again, Jamie…" Crowley started to make an excuse to leave, when Jamie cut him off.

"I'm glad you're here! I want to talk to you also. Go get dressed and I'll take you both out to breakfast." Jamie said smiling at them. Even thought the moment was awkward, she was happy to see her daughter in better spirits.

"Mom, that's not really necessary…" Kassidy's voice trailed off. So far Crowley had done very well playing the human card with her parents. But she didn't know how long he'd be able to keep the act up.

Moving back down the hallway and into the bedroom, Crowley and Kassidy changed into clothes for the day.

"What does she want?" He whispered. As be buttoned up his shirt.

"I have no idea…please, just be polite." She said, as she buttoned up her jeans.

"Aren't I always?" He questioned, as he topped his suit off with his jacket.

Grabbing her purse from the chair inside the bedroom door, she kissed him, "Thank you." She said.

Walking back into the living room, Kassidy and Crowley looked at Jamie as she was leaned down and looking into Lord Byron's aquarium.

"Kassidy, why couldn't you have gotten a normal pet like… a cat?" Her mom questioned, thankful the glass was so thick between her and the four foot long corn snake.

"Lord Byron is a normal pet mom, plus apartment rules remember? No cats?" She reminded her.

"Maybe a hamster then? Or even a fish?" She questioned.

"I'm not getting rid of Lord Byron, mom." Kassidy said.

Her mom shook her head, not knowing how her daughter was so comfortable owning a snake for a pet.

**-(~)-**

"It won't be that bad…" Kassidy said as she shut and locked her apartment door behind her and Crowley as they walked back into her apartment after breakfast with her mom.

"It's going to be a dinner with your family… what if they ask me questions about myself?" Crowley pointed out.

Kassidy's mom Jamie, had convinced them both to agree to come to a family dinner for Kassidy's dad's birthday at the end of the week.

Kassidy frowned, he was right, her family was going to ask him questions about himself and she knew the whole ordeal was going to be incredibly awkward.

"Well, you had me convinced you were human for while… and it's only one dinner…" Kassidy said.

"I still don't know how I got talked into this." He stated.

"My mother, she could convince someone who was allergic to peanuts to eat an entire jar of peanut butter." Kassidy said with a small laugh.

Sighing he said, "Who is going to be there?"

"Just my parents, my brother Dakota and my oldest brother, Neal, and his wife Marissa." Kassidy said.

"Dakota… is that the one who came to Scotland?" Crowley questioned.

"The one with the phone super glued to his hand, yeah." Kassidy nodded.

"He'll be so wrapped up in a game on his phone that he probably won't even notice you're there… plus, his biggest concern is your age." She stopped, and laughed. "Oh my god, if he only knew!" She exclaimed laughing louder.

Crowley couldn't help but smile and laugh a little at her reaction.

"Anyway… My other brother and his wife are both like… modern day hippies, I guess you could say. They're all like, save the dolphins and hug a tree while your at it." She said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"And of course you already know my lovely mother, and my prick father…" Her voice trailed off.

"Exactly, the dinner is for your prick father. Which is why I don't understand why you even agreed to go… let alone drag me a long for the ride." He said.

"In Scotland, you saw the worst side of my dad. He's not all that bad, Crowley. Once he sees that we're living here in the U.S, he'll lighten up." She pointed out.

He sighed in defeat.

"See… just one extremely awkward, uncomfortable night, and then we don't have to see them for months!" She said, smiling.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

_**A/N - Thanks for reading guys, I really hope everyone liked the update!**_

_**For all my fellow Crowley-lovers, don't forget to check out my newest fanfic 'Dealing With Serenity'**_.

**Here's the part where I shamelessly beg for reviews… ^_^ Haha. Honestly though, I'd really appreciate some reviews. I put so much time and effort into the plots and characters of my stories, and even a small review makes me feel like it's worth it. I love hearing from you guys, and often reviews are what inspire me to hurry and get the next chapter written and posted soon. I'm so thankful for each and everyone one of my readers! ^_^**


	28. Head On Collision

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 28 - Head On Collision-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

Kassidy scrunched her full curls one last time, before pinning one side back with a clip that had a small black rose with red glitter on it.

Fixing her lip gloss, she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"How do I look?" She asked, as she turned in a slow circle for Crowley.

He smiled wide at her, she was wearing a black dress that hugged her figure, and black heels to match it. She always looked good, but he loved it when she dressed up.

Her shiny pale pink lips turned up into a smile at seeing his reaction.

Standing up he pulled her against him and kissed her.

"You look beautiful." He said, smiling at her before planting another heated kiss on her lips.

**-(~)-**

Kassidy pulled up outside of the elegant restaurant they were holding their dinner.

Pulling up the door, they got out and she handed the valet the keys to her car.

"Ready?" She questioned as she looked up at Crowley.

He didn't respond as he put a hand on the small of her back and led her up to the door.

"Name?" The hostess said with a smile as she looked up at them.

"Reservation under Peebles." Kassidy responded.

"Ah, You're the second group to arrive. Right this way." She said, as she led them through the elaborately decorated restaurant.

"Kassidy!" Jamie exclaimed as she saw her daughter.

"Hi mom." Kassidy said with a smile.

Hugging her dad, she said, "Happy birthday, dad."

He smiled and kissed her on the top of her head, he was happy to have her back in the states.

"Crowley, right?" Her dad, Logan, said as he shook Crowley's hand.

Kassidy took her seat beside her brother Dakota, who slumped down in his seat playing on his Nintendo DS.

"Aw. You look adorable!" Kassidy said as she nudged her brother. It was the first time since Neal's wedding that she had seen him in a suit.

"Dakota!" Jamie exclaimed as she took his hand held game system and tucked it into her purse.

Sighing he looked around the table.

"Ah come on, Kassidy! Don't you know what happens in Scotland stays in Scotland… you don't bring it home with you!" He exclaimed as he looked at Crowley.

"Classy Dakota, really. I can clearly see why you've got girls swooning over you… oh wait, that's right. You don't." Kassidy said, mocking her brother.

"Can you two get along, just for tonight?" Jamie pleaded.

"I mean really… how old is he?" Dakota said as he slumped back down in his seat and pulled out his phone.

"Uh-uh." Jamie said as she took his phone also.

"You can't confiscate that! It's my phone." Dakota argued.

"You're phone that your sister paid for, and the contract is in her name." Logan stated. He was irritated that his son was twenty-three and still living at home with no job and no aspirations.

"Touché." Dakota said as he took a drink of his water.

"There they are! I was afraid they had gotten lost." Jamie said as she looked to see Logan's parents heading for the table.

"What are Gran and Granddad doing here?" Kassidy asked.

"You're mother thought the perfect present would be to fly them in from Scotland." Logan said, as he displayed a false smile at his parents.

Kassidy hugged her grandparents before they took their seats.

"Clyde. Lorraine." Crowley stated politely.

"Crowley… what a surprise." Clyde said, his eyes narrowed in hate at the demon.

Crowley ignored the remark and looked at Kassidy.

She smiled at him, and squeezed his knee under the table. She was hoping to get through tonight as painlessly as possible and her grandparent's being there wasn't helping at all.

"Hey everyone!" Neal yelled from about halfway across the restaurant as he saw his family.

Kassidy laughed and shook her head.

"That boy has no social grace." Jamie stated with a loving smile as she stood to hug her eldest child.

Crowley stood with the rest of the family.

"Who is this?" Neal asked as he hugged Kassidy and then looked over to Crowley.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Jamie said, "Neal, this Crowley. Crowley, this is my son Neal."

"This is Crowley? Kassidy's boyfriend?" Neal asked as he looked him up and down.

Kassidy held her breath, hoping Neal would just accept it.

"It's great to meet you man!" Neal exclaimed as he hugged Crowley.

Clyde sputtered as he choked on his water he had been taking a sip of when his grandson hugged the demon.

Kassidy stifled a laugh and sat back down as Neal and Marissa took their seats.

Everyone talked for a few minutes before the waiter came and took their drink orders.

Kassidy being the only one under twenty-one said, "I'll just have some water, thank you."

"Tap or bottled?" The waiter asked.

"Umm, bottled." Kassidy replied.

"Kassidy!" Marissa exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"What?" Kassidy asked.

"It's the very same thing, bottled water is going to be the end of the world as we know it! Everyday about a hundred and forty million plastic bottles end up in U.S landfills." Marissa said.

"It takes over seven hundred years for plastic to break down and decompose." Neal added in.

Kassidy bit the inside of her cheek trying not to snap at her brother and his pregnant wife.

"I'll have water, from the tap." Marissa told the waiter.

"I'll have the same." Neal said.

Logan looked at his daughters frustrated expression before ordering, "My wife and I will have a bottle of your finest red wine… actually bring us two bottles, Kassidy you'll want some right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great dad… thanks." Kassidy said smiling, and hoping since her dad ordered it they wouldn't ask for her I.D.

"Hey, then I want some to." Dakota exclaimed.

The waiter left to get their drinks while they all looked over the menu.

The waiter returned with two bottles of wine opening one and pouring a glass for both Kassidy and Dakota, and their parents.

The waiter handed Crowley an empty crystal glass, as he requested.

Crowley glanced around the table at everyone reading their menus before he took his flask of Craig from his pocket and poured himself a glass.

"What the hell?" Dakota questioned, looking up just in time to see Crowley.

Kassidy glanced over and smiled a little, no matter what, Crowley had to drink his brand.

"What's in there?" Dakota asked.

"Craig." Crowley responded, annoyed with her brother.

"Oh, the stuff my grandparent's make at their brewery?" Dakota asked.

"It's a distillery, and yes." Kassidy said, taking a drink of her wine.

"Is that how the both of you met?" Neal asked his sister

"Yes, Crowley has been one of our customers for a long time. They met when Kassidy worked there over the summer." Lorraine said, glancing over at him.

After they all ordered their food they made small talk for a while when Dakota asked, "So, Crowley… how old are you?"

"Will you give it a rest." Jamie muttered looking at her middle child.

"I just don't understand how no one else has a problem with this… Neal, come on… she's our baby sister, you honestly don't have a problem with this?" Dakota asked, trying to gain someone's support.

Neal looked over at Crowley before looking to his younger brother, "She's our little sister, she's not a baby. Look at them, no matter how many years are separating them… they're in love! You can see how happy they are." Neal exclaimed.

Dakota shook his head irritated, there was just something about Crowley he couldn't stand.

"Come on bro, love is everywhere! You just gotta open your eyes and your heart to it! They are living proof that love can strike when you least expect it!" Neal said, smiling widely at everyone.

"So, Crowley, I understand you own your own sale's company?" Logan asked, giving his daughter's boyfriend a hard stare.

"That's correct." Crowley said as he shook the last few drops of scotch from his flask.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're relocating here… but if you're so successful… why are you living in a tiny one bedroom apartment with my daughter?" Logan asked.

"I'm still in the process of moving everything here, and getting set up in the states… I haven't found the house I want yet." He answered suavely.

Logan nodded with approval and took a bite of his steak.

Kassidy smiled over at Crowley, letting him know he was doing good.

Leaning over, Crowley whispered in her ear, "Where's your purse?"

"Under the table… why? Are we making a break for it?" She asked quietly, half joking, and half wanting to pick up her purse and leave right that moment.

"I need more Craig." He said, smirking at her.

Leaning down she grabbed her purse and opened it, sure enough there was an unopened bottle of Craig.

Taking the bottle out, she handed it to him, and he filled up his glass.

"I can't believe you made me smuggle this in here… I thought my purse was extra heavy." She said, with a small laugh as she returned the bottle to her bag.

"With as much stuff as you have in there… I'm surprised you could even find it." He said, smiling back at her

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

_**A/N - ^_^ Well, I hope everyone enjoyed dinner. Lol Thank you for reading! **_

**I'd really appreciate it if you would take the time to leave a review. I absolutely love hearing from you guys! And reviews always make my day. ^_^**


	29. Mind Stong, Body Strong

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 29 -Mind Strong, Body Strong-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

A month and a half later, Kassidy stood in her kitchen with the refrigerator door open, trying to decide what she wanted to fix for breakfast. She had the Friday off of school and work, it was Dakota's birthday and he was taking a bus over to her apartment to pick up the new Iphone she had bought him for a present.

Sighing at the almost empty shelves, she shut the door and decided after Dakota picked up his present she'd go get something to eat.

For the last few minutes she had been hearing loud noised coming from the hallway outside of her apartment.

After another loud crash sound, she decided to head out in the hallway and make sure everything was okay.

"Oh my god!" Kassidy yelled as she saw a man standing over Dakota who was bloody and bruised on the floor.

"Get away from him!" She yelled as she charged at the man knocking him to the ground.

She pulled out every move she had known from teaching the self-defense class, her knuckles were bloody from the strangers face when his eyes flashed black.

Kassidy jumped back off of the man, who then took off running out of the apartment building.

"Dakota! Are you okay?" She asked, pulling her older brother to his feet.

"I'm fine Kassidy, get off!" He said, as she stumbled a little.

After she and her brother were safely inside her apartment, she sat him down at her small dining room table.

Running into the kitchen she pulled a bag of frozen pea's out and ran back to her brother.

"Here! Put this on…" She looked at his busted lip and bloody nose. "Just hold it on your face!"

"I can't believe my baby sister had to chase that guy off." Dakota breathed out ashamed as he held the peas to his lip.

"I've got to get you to the hospital!" She yelled as she started to dig through her purse for her keys.

"Where are my damn keys?" She screamed dumping her large purse out on the table.

"I'm not going!" Dakota yelled, as he rubbed his nose and looked at the blood on his hand.

"What's going on?" Crowley asked as he walked into the room. He had just ported himself back to her apartment.

"Dakota got attacked! We've got to get him to the hospital, have you seen my keys?" She yelled.

"What happened the man who attacked him?" Crowley asked her.

"I beat him up and he ran off." Kassidy admitted as she continued to franticly look for her keys.

"Oh my god Kassidy, you can't tell anyone that. You're my baby sister!" Dakota exclaimed, shaking his head back and forth.

Crowley looked at her with his head cocked to the side.

Grabbing her shoulders he stopped her and said, "Kassidy, you need to calm down. Your brother is fine."

"I need to take him to the hospital, Crowley!" She yelled at him, pushing his arms off of her.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm fine!" Dakota yelled, embarrassed enough his little sister had to fight for him.

"Kassidy…" Crowley said.

"What?" She snapped.

He pointed to her keys sitting in their usual spot, a small dish on an end table next to the door.

While Dakota went to wash the blood off, Kassidy looked at Crowley.

"We've got to get him away from here… now." She said.

"Kassidy, do you hear yourself? You're a nervous wreck you need to calm down, it's a big city… people get mugged." He pointed out.

"Not by demons they don't." She said.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"When I was hitting him… his eyes flashed black. Thank god Dakota didn't see." Kassidy said.

Crowley shook his head, the demons had been following Kassidy. Lucifer loyalists who wanted to overthrow him from his post as King of Hell. The demons saw Dakota at Kassidy's door and jumped him to make sure it wasn't a vessel Crowley might be using.

"See, Kassidy it's not that bad." Dakota said as he walked out of her bathroom.

"I'm so sorry, Dakota." Kassidy said, tears in her eyes as she looked at her brother.

"Why? It's not your fault." Dakota said, a little confused at his sisters reaction.

"I'm going to take you home." She said as she put her purse over her shoulder.

"Crowley's coming with us." She told him, as she looked at Crowley.

Crowley nodded.

"Kassidy, I took the bus here… I can't take back home." Her brother said as he looked at the box his new phone was in.

"No way in hell. It's to dangerous out there." She said, her eyes wide.

**-(~)-**

The thirty minute drive to Kassidy's parents house was silent as Dakota sulked and slumped down in the middle seat of her S.U.V. and Crowley sat in the passenger seat. Thinking of ways to tell Kassidy they were going to have to go into hiding.

Crowley looked up as Kassidy entered a gated housing community, the houses were all extremely lavish and large.

Kassidy had told Crowley she grew up in a nice home, but he knew now that was an understatement as she pulled into a driveway at the very last house in the back of the edition.

The perfectly green, manicured lawn was the perfect setting for the very monumental dark brick home. Vast windows all accented with dark red shutters and complete with a massive double door. Immeasurable columns supported the front of the roof over the large two-story house.

After parking, Crowley followed behind Dakota as he walked behind Kassidy, head hung in shame.

"Mom…" Kassidy said as they entered the sunken living room.

"Kassidy! Honey, I didn't know you were coming over!" Jamie exclaimed as she laid her Ipad down on the rustic styled coffee table and looked at her only daughter.

"Don't freak out, okay?" Kassidy said.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked, standing up as her smile faded with worry.

"Dakota got attacked outside of my apartment, but he's okay…" Kassidy said as she stepped to the side and her brother looked up.

"Oh my god! My baby!" Jamie exclaimed at seeing her sons bruised face.

Pulling him into a tight hug she asked, "What happened to the attacker? Was he arrested?"

"I took care of him." Dakota lied.

Kassidy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Your sister fought him off." Crowley said, annoyed with her brother.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Jamie asked, motioning for her daughter to join the hug.

Stepping forward Kassidy let her mom hug her and Dakota.

"Kassidy fought who off?" Logan asked walking into the room.

"Dakota got attacked! Luckily, Kassidy was there and fought the man off!" Jamie exclaimed, looking at her husband with eyes full of worry.

"Oh mom!" Dakota said, backing out of the group hug and shaking his head.

"I tried to get him to go to the hospital…" Kassidy said her voice trailing off.

"Why? So we can tell the paramedics I got attacked and my baby sister fought the man off? Oh my god! Do you have any idea how that makes me sound?" Dakota asked shaking his head.

Looking at his son, Logan said, "Jamie, the boy is fine. His ego is more bruised than he is."

Dakota went up to his room.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked his daughter.

"I'm fine." She said, as she looked down at her slightly bruised knuckles.

Kassidy sat down on the couch and Crowley took a seat beside her. Looking over at him, she slid her arm under his and laced her fingers with his.

"So how did this happen?" Logan asked his daughter as he took a seat in a large chair.

Jamie sat on the couch beside her daughter and listened as Kassidy explained everything.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

_**A/N - Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**I've got some big plans for the upcoming chapters. ^_^**_

_**Incase you didn't know, I recently updated a story called 'Taking Down Dick Roman.' If you haven't checked it out yet, you should. ^_^**_

**Please take a few moments to leave a review! They mean to the world to me, and I appreciate them all so much! Also, I want to thank anyone who has added my stories to your favorites, or subscribed for alerts. ^_^**


	30. Let's Walk Through the Fire Together

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 30 -Let's Walk Through the Fire Together-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

Kassidy sat down on the bench swing hanging on the inside of the gazebo in her parent's back yard.

Sitting down beside her, Crowley wrapped his arm around Kassidy as she leaned against him.

Laying her head down on his shoulder she said, "Coming after me… Okay, whatever. I understand there are risks to our relationship and it could be dangerous for me. But my brother?"

"I don't think they knew who he was. He was probably watching your front door when Dakota came by." Crowley said.

"Kassidy…" Crowley's voice trailed off.

"What?" She asked, a little alarmed at his sudden silence.

"We need to disappear for our own safety." He said.

"I can't… just disappear." She said looking at him.

"We have to, they are obviously getting close… it's only going to be a matter of time before something happens." He pointed out.

"Then we stay and we fight." She said, her voice strong.

"Crowley, this is my home. Always has been, I have a job and I have school… I can't just pack up and leave." She told him.

"It's safer and less risky to just go off the grid." He said, not understanding why she didn't want to keep herself safe.

"I'm not running away." She said, looking at him. Her dark brown eyes intense as she spoke.

"We'll talk about it later." He said, as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"My answer isn't going to change." Kassidy said as she returned the kiss.

**-(~)-**

"Thanks for lunch, Mom." Kassidy said with a smile as she ate the last bite of her lasagna.

"Kassidy, I don't want you going home." Jamie said, looking at her daughter.

"I agree, completely. Until the cops find the man who attacked your bother you should stay here." Logan said.

"I can't guys. It's to far away from school and work. Not to mention, Crowley has work too. We'll be fine." She said.

"Honey, just for the weekend then? To put my mind at ease?" Jamie begged.

"Crowley will be home all weekend. I'll be fine." She said.

"Actually, Kassidy I think your parents may be right." Crowley said looking over at her.

"What?" She gasped.

"At least for the weekend." Crowley said.

Knowing everyone was against their going home, she said. "And leave you at the apartment by yourself? I don't think so."

"Crowley is more than welcome to stay for the weekend too, right honey?" Jamie asked looking to her husband.

"Yes, It's settled. After we finish lunch, I'll come with the both of you to pick up a few things from the apartment." Logan said.

"Thank you for the offer, but really it's not necessary." Crowley said, trying to politely decline their invite.

"It is necessary. If you're not staying here than neither am I, and we can both go back home." Kassidy said, looking at Crowley. The look in her dark brown eyes showed she wasn't going to cave.

Crowley forced a smile as he looked back at her parents.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Dakota asked as he sat down at the table.

"They are staying with us until Monday." Logan informed him.

"Great." Dakota said, as he took a bite of his lasagna and picked up the breadstick. His face showed the lack of enthusiasm.

**-(~)-**

Kassidy folded a pair of jeans and tucked them into her bag as she looked at Crowley.

Opening their closet he pulled a few of his suits and laid them on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Kassidy whispered as she took the clothes off the hangers and folded them, tucking them neatly into his bag.

"Spending the weekend with your family isn't exactly my idea of a good time." Crowley said.

"Mine either, but this was your doing." She said, as she zipped his bag shut before packing some pajamas away for herself.

"My doing? No, Kassidy. I am trying to keep you safe." Crowley said, looking at her as he unplugged their phone chargers from the wall beside the bedside table.

"It's just one weekend. And we can talk about maybe going away for a little while…" She said, letting her voice trail off.

He raised an eyebrow. He wanted her to leave right then with him, go somewhere no one would find them.

"Come in!" Kassidy said as there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"I already loaded the snake into the car, you guys about done?" Logan asked as he looked around the bedroom.

"Just finished packing." Crowley said, as he picked up both of the bags.

**-(~)-**

Kassidy sat in the passenger seat as her dad pulled into their driveway, Crowley was sitting in the middle seat of her car.

"Dad…" Kassidy said as she looked up to see her brother playing football with a shirtless friend in their front yard.

"What is Tripp doing here?" She asked, her eyes widened as she saw his very toned, sweat peppered muscles glisten in the midday sun as he dove to catch the ball Dakota had thrown.

"I… don't know." Logan said as he looked over as his daughter and then in the rearview mirror at Crowley.

As they all exited the car, Kassidy opened the back hatch and Crowley picked up their bags.

"Kassidy!" Tripp yelled as he jogged over to her.

"Oh dear god." Kassidy mumbled as she picked Lord Byron's tank up.

"Damn Lord Byron, you've gotten big!" Tripp exclaimed as he looked into the tank at the fully grown corn snake.

"What are you doing here?" Kassidy asked him, discontent showing on her face.

"You remember when I first bought him for you? God, I can't believe how big he got!" Tripp went on.

Kassidy sighed as he flipped his head to the side, moving his shaggy blonde hair from his tanned face as his ocean blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"I'm staying the weekend." Tripp said, smiling a brilliant smile at her.

"Fantastic." She muttered sarcastically as she tried to get a better hold on the snake's home.

"Here I'll take him to your room, I remember where he goes." Tripp said, as he pulled the tank from her arms and headed inside.

"Dad. Can't you make him go home?" Kassidy asked as she looked up at her dad.

"Sorry, but the boy is like family… I'm not making him leave. Plus, he's the only athletic son I've got." Logan said as he shut the back of her car.

Her dad was right, Tripp was like part of the family. All her life he practically lived with them, and her parents considered him just like one of their own.

"Who is he?" Crowley asked, stepping up beside Kassidy as he curled his free arm around her waist.

"Tripp? He's my brother's best friend and… my ex-boyfriend." Kassidy admitted, shaking some of her dark curls from her face as she squinted up towards the sun.

With a sigh she looked over to see Dakota standing in the yard with his arms smugly crossed over his chest, and a wide smile on his face.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

_**A/N - Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you all enjoyed the update. **_

_**I really love writing Crowley and Kassidy together, I think their relationship is so unique but fitting for them. I really hope you guys are still liking this story.**_

**I don't want to be a downer but, I feel like no one is really reading this story lately. I really hope that's not the case, and I've some silent readers… but I wanted you guys to know that I work so hard to get these chapters written, edited and posted in a timely manner. A lot of times, I decide what to update by the amount of feedback I've gotten on a story. **

**It will only take you a few moments to leave a review, even just a small one to say, **_**Hey I'm still reading**_**. I don't really plan to stop writing this, but if no one is reading than maybe my time should be spent working on other stories where I know there are readers. Please, take the time to leave a review. I appreciate them all so much, and thank you for subscribing to or adding my stories to your favorites. ^_^**

**XO**


	31. Small Talk

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 31 -Small Talk-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

Walking into her bedroom, Kassidy sighed at seeing Lord Byron's cage sitting on top of her old dresser. Tripp was plugging in his heating lamps.

"Thanks, but I think we can take it from here." Kassidy said, as she looped her arm through Crowley's after he sat their bags down on the foot of her bed.

Tripp looked at their arms and then back at her. "It's good to see you, I really missed you."

"Kassidy, here's your phone. You left it in the car." Logan said as he walked into his daughters room followed by Kassidy's brother Dakota.

Tripp saw Logan looking at the bags of clothes on the foot of her bed and said, "You want me set up a guest room for him?"

"Don't be ridiculous Tripp, Crowley and I are staying in my room." Kassidy snapped.

"Come on dad? You're really gonna let them stay in the same room?" Dakota said, with his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Yeah. I think I am." He said, looking at his son. He knew Dakota had only invited Tripp over to make Kassidy uncomfortable.

"Gross!" Dakota exclaimed, shaking his head.

"They are already living together, Dakota. Plus, they are both consenting adults." He called over his shoulder as he left his daughters room.

"Get out." Kassidy said, looking at her brother and Tripp.

"But I haven't got to hold him yet." Tripp protested as he looked at Lord Byron.

"Later! Out!" Kassidy said, as she physically pushed them from her room and slammed the door behind them.

"Well this weekend is going to be… interesting." Crowley said, looking at her.

Stepping closer to him, she leaned forward pressing her body softly against his as she kissed him.

"God, Crowley. I am so sorry… if you want to go to a hotel or back to the apartment, I'm all for it." She said, hoping he'd want to leave.

Kissing her back, he sighed before saying. "It's just the weekend, If we leave now I don't think your mother will ever let us hear the end of it."

"You know her so well." Kassidy said with a small laugh.

**-(~)-**

Kassidy looked down at the green beans on her plate as she scooted them around with her fork.

Their dining room table was almost completely full with everyone.

So far dinner had been quiet, breaking the ice Logan said, "Crowley, how is the house hunt going?"

Taking a drink from his glass Crowley said, "Not so good, Logan. I haven't found anything I love, and I don't want to settle. Nor do I want to wait for one to be built."

Logan nodded.

"A few houses went up for sale in the neighborhood." Jamie said, her tone hopeful at having her daughter just a few minutes away.

"No, mom." Kassidy said.

"So… Crowley." Tripp said, taking a bite of his steak.

"Yes, Tripp?" Crowley asked looking at him.

"What is it you do?" Tripp asked as he shook his blonde hair from his eyes.

"He owns a sales company." Kassidy lied.

"Can he not speak for himself?" Logan said, looking at his daughter.

"That's cool, man. I'm a personal trainer myself." Tripp said, the only intention of his asking was to flaunt his own career.

Rolling her eyes Kassidy took a bite of her potatoes.

"Where did you two meet?" Tripp pushed the couple for information.

"We met over in Scotland." Crowley said as he smiled over at Kassidy.

Immediately she smiled a beaming smile back at him, remembering when they had first met.

Noticing the moment between his sister and Crowley, Dakota said, "Yeah, he was her summer fling, but she brought him home with her."

"She did not bring me home with her, I decided to move here." Crowley pointed out, as he took a bite of his food.

"That's kind of messed up." Tripp pointed out.

"It shows commitment, Tripp." Logan said, trying to keep them from picking on Kassidy.

The room was silent before Kassidy said, "So Tripp, maybe you should offer Dakota some free training sessions."

"Why do you say that?" Tripp asked her.

"Did you not see his face?" Kassidy asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, freak accident." Tripp said.

"Excuse me?" Crowley asked him.

"I mean how often does it happen that you reach for something on a high shelf in a store, and everything falls off on you?" Tripp asked, relaying what Dakota had told him had happened.

"Is that what he told you?" Crowley asked, a smirk toying at the right side of his lips.

Dakota looked down at his plate of food.

"No, Tripp… What happened was Dakota got attacked by a man outside of my apartment." Kassidy said.

"If Kassidy hadn't been there to pull the attacker off of him, and take the fight on herself god only knows what might have happened to him." Crowley finished Kassidy's explanation.

Looking at Kassidy and then back to Dakota, Tripp laughed and said, "I believe it."

"Hey! The only reason the man took off was probably because he was afraid to hit a girl." Dakota pointed out.

"No, it was because I was hitting him and didn't let him get one punch in on me. You however, were a bloody mess… I almost called 911." Kassidy said smugly.

"You know, maybe instead of trying to build some muscle, maybe you should take the self defense class I teach." Kassidy kept picking at her brother.

**-(~)-**

Kassidy sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. as Crowley sat down beside her.

Her parents had left to see a movie and Dakota and Tripp went upstairs to play video games.

"I'm so sorry this weekend is completely shit." Kassidy said, looking over at Crowley.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's complete shit." Crowley replied, as he leaned over and kissed her.

She moaned softly as he pulled her closer to him and their kiss intensified. Pulling back for a moment, she caught her breath and looked into his eyes for a second before his lips claimed hers again.

His tongue slid between her soft, pink lips and tangled with her tongue. Holding onto her hips he pulled her over top of his lap.

Straddling him, she locked her wrists behind his neck as she moved her body against his, and their breathing hastened as her tongue twined around his.

Running his hands down her sides, he took a hold of her hips again as he roughly pulled her body down against him letting out a low, masculine growl as it put pressure against his already swollen manhood.

Just then they heard a door shut upstairs and talking and laughing as Dakota and Tripp came down the stairs.

Kassidy gave him another small kiss, before sliding off of his lap and cuddling up to his side as he wrapped an arm around her.

Nothing kills the mood faster than family and annoying ex-boyfriends, she thought to herself as she started to turn the channels on the T.V.

"Anything good on?" Tripp asked as he sat down on the couch on the other side of Kassidy.

"No. Which is why we're heading up to my room." Kassidy said as she stood and grabbed Crowley's hand as he stood up.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**_A/N - ^_^ They are in for a very interesting weekend. Thanks for reading!_**

**I really want you all to know how much I appreciate the reviews and the feeback you leave. It means so much to me! And as long as I know I have readers for a certian story, I work as hard as I can to keep the updates coming. Please, take a few moments to leave a review. ^_^**


	32. Seems a Heavy Choice to Make

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 32 -Seems a Heavy Choice to Make-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

"Kassidy, you really need to think about us going away." Crowley said, as he looked over at her.

He was in his now usual relaxing clothes, a black shirt and even darker silk boxers.

Scooting back some, she adjusted her pillows against the fabric headboard on her bed as she looked at the T.V. on her wall.

"There isn't anything on." She said with a sigh.

"Did you hear me?" He asked, not happy that she had ignored him.

Looking down at her tight dark blue tank top and matching dark blue and black plaid sleeping shorts she said, "I heard you."

"Well?" He quested.

"Well, nothing. I said I'd think about it." She reminded him, it had been a stressful day and she didn't want to think about this right now.

"Kassidy…" He stopped, not sure if he should say what was on his mind or not.

"What?" She asked, looking over at him as she pulled her curls up into a messy bun.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head.

"No, you brought it up… go on." She said.

"You need to know that… since the other demons found me, I will be going into hiding." He said.

"What? Without me?" She gasped.

"Darling, I haven't stayed alive for centuries by sticking around to see what happens when the enemy closes in." He said.

"So, you what? Run and hide like a coward?" She snapped.

"Kassidy." He said, his eyebrows furrowed with anger.

"This is all because of Tripp isn't it?" She asked.

"What?" Crowley asked, surprised by her remark.

"Crowley, you honestly have nothing to worry about. I love you, not him." She said, thinking maybe he wanted to leave because he felt threatened.

"You think I'm intimidated by that self centered, incessant, little pratt? This has nothing to do with him, he's the least of my concern." Crowley said, his voice raised a little as his anger grew.

"So you're saying that if I don't go with you… you're going to leave and go into hiding again?" She asked, her eyes teared up at the thought of going through all of that again.

"I want you to come with me." He said.

Rubbing her eyes before any tears started to fall she said, "It's not so simple for me. What about school? My job? What happened to not changing up my routine?"

"That was to not seem suspicious, but obviously they still suspect something." He pointed out.

Shaking her head she stared at the T.V. as her eyes burned from the tears starting to seep out.

"Kassidy, there are other schools. And it's not like you have to work… I have money." He pointed out.

"I don't want to switch schools… and my family is here." She pointed out. As much as they got on her nerves she loved them and couldn't even comprehend packing up and leaving them. It would tear her mom apart.

Before he could say anything else, her bedroom door opened and Dakota and Tripp came in.

Kassidy swallowed the lump building in her throat and rubbed her eyes again trying not to cry.

Dakota laid on his stomach across the foot of Kassidy's bed and played on his phone as Tripp opened Lord Byron's cage and picked the snake up.

Sitting down towards the foot of the bed he let the snake wrap around his arm and slither through his hands.

"What do you guys want?" Kassidy asked, hoping her voice didn't sound like she was on the verge of tears.

"I don't want anything." Dakota said, not even looking up from his phone.

"You said I could hold Lord Byron later, it's later." Tripp pointed out.

"Now's not a good time." Crowley said, mad they had been interrupted.

"I'll be done a minute." Tripp said.

Leaning forward, Kassidy pulled her pet snake gently from Tripp's hands, "No. Right now is really not a good time." She said, as she held her snake against her stomach in her arms.

"Come on, I haven't seen him in…" Tripp's voice trailed off when he saw her red eyes and slightly quivering chin.

"Kassidy… what's wrong?" He asked, genuine concern showing on his face.

"Nothing." She said, not able to control a few tears that slide down her cheeks, as her voice cracked.

"Kassidy?" Dakota said, as he finally pulled his eyes from his phone.

"What's going on?" Tripp said, his voice gruff as he looked at Crowley with anger in his eyes.

"It's nothing." Kassidy said, mad at herself for not being able to stop the emotions.

"It's obviously something, what did he say to you?" Tripp asked scooting closer.

"I…" Crowely started to say something when Tripp cut him off.

"Hey! I wasn't talking to you!" Tripp snapped.

Sliding off the bed, Kassidy stood and put Lord Byron back in his tank and turned back to face everyone else as the tears slid off her chin.

"Kassidy… are you okay?" Dakota asked concerned about his sister.

"Oh like you even care. Get out of my room." She said, her voice wasn't near as strong as she wanted it to sound.

"If he did or said something…" Tripp started to say but she cut him off.

"It's not your problem or your business. I want you both to get out of my room." She said, her voice slowly gaining strength.

Dakota walked over to the bedroom door and waited on his friend to join him.

Walking up to her, Tripp gently put a hand on her arm and looked into her dark brown eyes as he said, "I'm one room over, Kassidy. I'm here if you need me… for anything."

Looking into his blue eyes she saw how much he meant what he said.

"I don't need anything from you, Tripp." She said, her voice low but firm as she looked at him.

Pulling his hand from her arm he turned and walked towards the door, before he left he said, "I mean it…"

After he was gone, Kassidy shut the door and looked over at Crowley.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He said, looking up at her.

Walking over and standing beside the bed she said, "Well you did upset me…I don't want you to leave again."

"But you don't want to come with me." He pointed out.

Sitting down on the bed in front of him, she folded her hands in her lap and looked up at him, the sadness in her eyes sent a pain through his heart.

"I know you love me, Crowley. But you do remember what it's like to have people you care about? Family? Friends?" She asked.

He paused for a moment before raising an eyebrow as he spoke, "No, I don't."

"Well, I do. I love you, but there are so many people here that I care so much about and this is where my life is. I don't want to have to choose between hanging onto you and leaving my life behind… and it's not right of you to put the weight of a choice like that on me." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said, his words were honest.

"But it doesn't change anything, does it?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not." He said.

Shaking her head she stood and walked over to Lord Byron's tank, as she switch the nighttime black heat light on, and turned the day light switch off.

Sitting back down on her side of the bed she handed him the remote to the T.V. before turning on her side and facing away from him as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**A/N - **_**Thank you all for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed the update. ^_^**_

_**What did you all think of Friday's new episode of Supernatural?**_

**Please take a few moments and let me know what you though of the chapter. I really appreciate it when you guys take the time to leave a review! They make my day, and as long as I know a certain story has fans… I try to hard to keep it updated regularly. ^_^**


	33. Saturday: Part 1

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 33 -Saturday: Part 1-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

"Where are you going?" Kassidy asked as she sat up and groggily looked at Crowley as he buttoned up his shirt.

"I have some business to take care of." He said, wondering if she was still mad at him.

"When are you coming back?" She asked, a part of her worried he may leave to go into hiding without telling her.

"A little later today. Why?" He asked.

Sitting up farther, she scooted over to his side of the bed, "I'm afraid you're going to go into hiding, and not tell me… since I didn't want to go with you."

"Kassidy, I'm not going to leave without telling you. I informed you the last time didn't I?" He asked, irritated.

He was getting closer to opening purgatory and had enough on his mind already.

"Barely." She said, her lips pouty as she spoke.

Sitting down beside her, he said "How about you get dressed up… and we go out for dinner?"

"Really?" She asked, perking up a little. She had been wanting to go out on a date with him for a while now.

The last time they had really been on a date was back in Scotland.

"What time?" She asked.

"Be ready by 6." He said, as he kissed her deeply.

"Okay." She said, smiling at him as she kissed him back.

Just before he was about to port himself away she said, "Wait!"

"What?" He asked.

"Take my car, just park it somewhere so my parents don't wonder why my car is here but you're gone." She said, nodding towards her purse where her keys were.

He kissed her one last time before taking her keys and heading out just as everyone else was starting to wake up.

**-(~)-**

Pulling the soft blanket over her legs, Kassidy sat on the couch and watched T.V. in the living room. Crowley was off torturing monsters for information on Purgatory, but Kassidy didn't know that was what he was doing. She just knew he left minutes after she woke up.

"Good morning." Tripp said with a yawn as he sat down on the couch beside her.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He asked her, his tone not as snarky as the prior day.

"He had some stuff to do for work, he'll be back a little later." She said, not explaining what kind of work he had to do.

With a nod Tripp said, "Dakota's still passed out."

"He won't be up before noon." Kassidy said, as she laid the remote down on the coffee table, settling for a morning news program.

Scooting over closer to her but not directly beside her, Tripp pulled the blanket over him too as the big house had a chill in the early morning.

After almost an hour in silence Tripp said, "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." She admitted, pulling the blanket up over herself more.

"Kassidy, you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy." He said, his deep, ocean blue eyes focused entirely on her as he spoke.

"Crowley does make me happy, happier than you could imagine." She said, wanting to snap at him but she felt like that would require to much energy she didn't have.

"How? What do you guys even do together?" Tripp asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kassidy asked him.

"Me and you… we were always out and on the go. Running, hiking, dirt biking…roller coasters. Hell, we even went sky diving on your eighteenth birthday. What do you and Crowley do? Sit around and watch T.V? Like an old married couple? Is that what you really want?" Trip asked her.

"What I really want is him, and we do more than sit around and watch T.V. We're good together." She stated.

"He's more than twice your age, how can he possibly keep up with you? Kassidy you're twenty… you're still young." He said, trying to talk her out of her relationship.

"I'm in love with him, Tripp." She said, her gaze heavy as she spoke remembering how she had went to bed so mad at Crowley.

"Yeah? Well, how much of yourself are you having to lose?" He asked, sensing something was wrong with her.

"I'm going to take a shower." She stated flatly as she tossed the blanket over the rest of the way on him and started up the stairs.

**-(~)-**

Kassidy looked in the mirror at herself, she was wearing a pair of jean shorts and tight dark pink top. She had taken the time to straighten her naturally curly hair, appreciating the alone time as she applied some make up.

"You're awake." She stated as she looked at Dakota, as he sat at the bar in their kitchen.

"Barely." He grumbled, as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm going to fix some coffee, you want some?" She asked, ignoring his question as she picked a Starbucks brew from the cabinet and filled the machine with water.

"Kassidy?" Dakota asked.

"You spent all day yesterday plotting against me, making sure my weekend was going to be hell by having Tripp here… don't try and play the worried brother card now." She said, as she pulled two coffee mugs from another cabinet.

"I am a worried brother." He admitted.

"Then maybe you should have thought about that before hand and not invited Tripp over knowing I was staying the weekend." She said, as she pulled the coffee creamer from the refrigerator and sat the sugar canister out in front of her brother.

"I just don't get it Kassidy, you two were inseparable for over a year… then it just ended. You guys were happy, what happened?" Dakota asked.

"We just weren't the same people anymore, we grew apart." She said, her eyes taking on the same blank expression they got when she didn't want ot think of painful memories.

"Maybe if you guys just talked…" He said.

Pouring both the coffee and cream into hers and her brothers cups, she said "Then what? I'd remember why I loved him in the first place and forget about Crowley? Honestly, Dakota what's your problem with him? He's never done anything to you."

"He's polite and all… but he's older than you. And, I don't know Kassidy, I just don't like him. He seems… I don't know, almost like everything that comes out of his mouth is a lie." Dakota admitted, as he poured a lot of sugar into both of the cups and stirred them up. The siblings drank their coffee the exact same way.

Picking up her cup, she took a drink and said, "I love him, and you're just going to have to get over it."

Dakota sighed at his younger sister as he took a drink of his coffee and hoped all the caffeine and sugar would wake him up.

"Hey guys." Tripp said as he walked into the kitchen.

Getting another cup from the cabinet she poured him some coffee and slid it to him, knowing he took it black without any cream or sugar.

"What are we doing today? It's really nice outside." Tripp said as he looked over at Dakota.

Kassidy drank the rest of her sweet coffee as she listened to them decide that they were going to go for a hike.

"You wanna come?" Tripp asked looking up at her.

"Thanks, but no. I think I'm going to spend today inside." She said, as she looked at the beautiful day through their bay windows in the kitchen.

"You sure? You're gonna miss out." Dakota said, looking at his sister.

"Yeah, plus if I go I may not be back in time for my date." She said, smiling to herself again at the thought of being alone with Crowley without her family's prying eyes for a while.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

_**A/N - Thanks for reading! I hope everyone liked the chapter!**_

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave a review. Even just a few lines so I know you are still following along and liking the story. ^_^ As long as I know there is still interest in a story, I try to update as much as possible.**


	34. Saturday: Part 2

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 34 -Saturday: Part 2-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

"Wow, Kassidy you look amazing." Tripp said as he looked at her sitting on the couch.

It was a little after seven at night and she had gotten dressed up for the date with Crowley but he hadn't showed up yet.

She sighed and ignored his comment as she checked her phone to see if Crowley had called yet, he hadn't.

She was wearing a white strapless dress that landed a few inches above her knees, and a pair of dark pink high heels. Her hair was down and straightened and she had spent a while perfecting a smokey look with her eye shadow.

Tripp went upstairs and Dakota slumped down in an arm chair in the living room.

"Are you okay?" Kassidy asked her brother as he groaned in pain.

"I… am never going on a hike again." Dakota said as he closed his eyes.

She laughed and tried to call Crowley but he didn't answer.

It was about eight-thirty when Tripp came back down stairs dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a dark plaid button up shirt.

"When is Crowley supposed to be here?" Tripp asked as he sat down on the other end of the couch and looked at the T.V.

"Six." Kassidy admitted.

"Wait… what?" Tripp asked confused as he looked at his phone to check the time.

"It's after eight." Tripp pointed out.

"Yeah, me and my growling stomach are aware of that." She said, sighing as she slumped back against the cushion wishing she hadn't gotten all dressed up.

"Do you wanna go get something too eat?" Tripp asked.

"No." Kassidy snapped.

"No, Kassidy. I mean as friends… " He clarified.

Kassidy was about turn the offer down again but she thought of how hungry she was, and Crowley had taken her car, she had no way of leaving to get something.

Sitting in the passenger seat of Tripp's red Mazda 6, Kassidy tried to call Crowley again but there still wasn't an answer. She shut her phone off and tucked it away in her purse.

"We might as well just pick a place and park… It's a Saturday night, we can probably make it to a restaurant quicker on foot." Kassidy pointed out as she pointed to a public parking place right inside the heart of the city.

"No joke." Tripp agreed as he saw how badly traffic was lined up.

It was a after ten pm, when they had finished their dinner and started the long walk back to the car.

The streets were still packed, and sidewalks crowded with patrons of all the local bars.

"We can short cut through here." Tripp said as he pointed to an ally between two tall buildings just ahead of them.

Looking around Kassidy said, "Are you sure an ally is such a good idea?"

Ever since Dakota's attack, she was trying to be more aware of her surroundings.

"It's fine, plus we'll avoid all the drunks." He stated.

"True." She said, nodding as they turned down the ally.

Not too long after they started down the long ally, Kassidy heard footsteps and turned to see a hooded figure walking in the shadows behind them.

"Tripp…" She said, leaning closer to him and looping her arm through his, hoping it might make the man back off. Tripp's tall and muscular body stature was intimidating.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"There's a man behind us." She said, glancing over her shoulder again to see the man had fell back a few steps but was still following them.

Waiting a few seconds, Tripp looked back and saw at the man.

"It's okay, we'll be at the car in a few minutes." Tripp said, as he let go of Kassidy's arm and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her against him.

Normally she would have protested, but she could tell by the way Tripp started walking faster the man was making him uncomfortable too.

After a few minutes the footsteps stopped abruptly.

Looking back Kassidy said, "Where did he go?"

Tripp stopped and looked behind them to see the ally was empty.

"Where did he go?" Tripp restated her question as he brushed some of his hair from his eyes and looked around.

"Let's just get back to the car and go home." She said, nodding towards the ally exit they were only feet away from.

"Something isn't right, there's no way he got past us and we would have heard him if he ran the other way." Tripp noted.

"Come on Tripp." Kassidy begged as she pulled his arm and started towards the end of the ally.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Tipp asked, pulling his arm form her hand after hearing a loud unexplained noise similar to lightening striking a small tree.

Kassidy looked around but didn't' see anything.

Just as she started to finish the walk out of the ally, Tripp yelled. "Kassidy! Look out!"

She couldn't hear his words over the loud pop from a gunshot as Tripp knocked her to the ground.

Kassidy screamed as she could feel hot blood seeping onto her skin, at the moment she didn't know who's blood it was until she heard Tripp moan with pain, he had literally taken a bullet for her.

Her mind raced as she heard footsteps approaching, her hands shook as she pulled her purse out from underneath Tripp's body and reached inside pulling the handgun out her dad had bought for her.

Looking up she saw the barrel of a gun pointed at her face, without giving it another thought she turned the safety off and fired three shots into the stranger.

Street lights illuminated the ally enough for her to see the man drop to the ground, and black smoke seep from the mans body and into the ground.

"Oh my god! Help!" Kassidy screamed as she saw Tripp's side covered in blood.

Dumping her purse out on the ground she pulled her cell phone out and called 911. She then dragged Tripp's motionless body out of the ally to try and flag down more help.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

**A/N -**_** Thanks for reading! I hope everyone liked the chapter!**_

_**If you haven't checked it out yet, I've got a new Crowley/OC fanfic titled 'Hard to Live in the City'. Also, I've been working on a collaboration with Voncile Sykes that story is called, 'Temptress' it's posted under her profile and can be found in my favorite stories on my profile. ^_^**_

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave a review. Even just a few lines so I know you are still following along and liking the story. ^_^ As long as I know there is still interest in a story, I try to update as much as possible**


	35. Saturday: Part 3

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 35 -Saturday: Part 3-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

"How are you feeling?" Kassidy asked Tripp as she sat in the chair by his bed in the emergency room.

"I'm okay, what about you?" He asked her.

"Me? You're the one who got shot. Tripp, in all honesty you saved my life. If you hadn't pushed me out of the way… I'd be dead." She pointed out.

Luckily, Tripp's wound was a through and through wound in his shoulder. He had passed out from the pain shortly after being shot, but he was going to be okay.

"Oh my god!" Jamie exclaimed as she looked at Kassidy and Tripp, both were still bloody.

"Mom!" Kassidy exclaimed as she stood and hugged her mom.

After hugging her, her mom went and hugged Tripp, sitting next to him on the bed.

"I'm so happy you both are okay." Jamie said.

"Oh my god… Kassidy." Dakota exclaimed as he looked a her white dress covered in blood.

Dakota went and checked on Tripp with his mom.

Kassidy's dad pulled her in for tight hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, I didn't get hurt… Tripp pushed me out of the way." She told them.

"Where's Crowley?" She asked as she looked towards the open door of the room.

"I don't know, honey. He wasn't at the house, your car is still gone to." Jamie said, looking up at her.

After a few minutes of silence, Jamie said, "Kassidy… the cops told us you shot and killed the attacker in self-defense, when did you start to carry a gun?" Her moms hazel eyes were wide as she spoke.

"I took her to get it shortly after she moved out." Logan said, to his wife.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Jamie said shaking her head at her husband.

"You just would have worried yourself sick, mom." Kassidy said.

**-(~)-**

Kassidy finished drying her hair after her shower and dressed in a dark green spaghetti strap and black short shorts.

Walking down the hallway, she went into her room to find Crowley sitting on the end of the bed.

Looking up at her, he said, "Are you alright?"

"Define, alright." She stated as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I heard what happened on the news." He admitted honestly.

"What's going on, Crowley?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You completely skipped our date, didn't even call to tell me you couldn't make it." She reminded him.

"I got busy." He said.

"With what? What could possibly be so important that you couldn't call… or hell, even text me! I thought you had taken off again, went into hiding." She told him, anger showed on her face as she spoke.

"I wouldn't do that without telling you." He said.

"I'm not even sure I believe you anymore." She admitted honestly.

"Kassidy…" Crowley said, looking at her.

"Is this what we are, Crowley? We're fine by ourselves but the minute we get around other people, we fall apart?" She asked, tucking her curls behind her ears.

"Things are complicated right now." He admitted, without giving too much away.

"Are they? I wouldn't know because apparently I'm not entitled to know what you've been up to, or allowed to ask where you've been." She snapped.

"I am working on something right now, it's very important. If I can do this, than things will be better… there is a lot at stake." He said, knowing if they didn't get the souls from Purgatory he may lose his post as king of hell and the angels might start the apocalypse again.

"At dinner tonight… I was going to tell you I'd thought about it and that I was going to run away with you. Quit my job, put school on hold and go with you." She admitted.

"Good, Kassidy it's far to dangerous…." He started to talk but she cut him off.

"However, you stood me up and I almost lost a friend tonight. Not to mention, I've killed someone… black smoke? Is that really all you demons are?" She asked, knowing grouping him in with the others would hurt him.

His face changed to a look of confusion with a tinge of hurt, "Kassidy…" He said.

"You know, Tripp took a bullet for me tonight. Literally put his life on the line for me. Where were you, Crowley? The whole ambulance ride to the hospital, I worried that they had found you and you were dead to. But there was also this part of me that felt so betrayed, thinking you had taken off to save your own ass and left me here." She shot at him, her eyes ever darker as she spoke.

"I wouldn't do that, Kassidy." Crowley Said, his voice grew louder as he got frustrated with her not believing him.

"Maybe… I don't know, maybe we were fools to think we could make this work." She said.

"Is that what you think?" He asked her as his voice grew softer.

"I don't know what I think. Hell, I can't even think right now. After tonight my brain is about to explode. I just really don't even want to exist in the world right now." She said, as she laid down on the bed.

Crowley watched her as she turned on her side facing away from him.

Laying back beside her he scooted against her laying his arm over her and holding her tightly against him as he laid his head down on the pillow behind her head. The smell of her freshly washed hair filled his nose and he tried to imagine what life would be like without her in it.

He couldn't even picture a life without her now and he didn't want to.

"I love you, Kassidy." He said, his voice soft as he held her even tighter, a part of him feared if he let go of her she might leave.

Kassidy stared at the far wall of her room, the room was painted the same deep purple color she had painted it her sophomore year of high school. A part of her wanted to go back when things were simpler, before she had ever met Crowley. Then another part of her wanted to go back to Scotland, things were better with her and him there.

Tears stung her eyes at the thoughts of the entire day, but she didn't even have the energy to cry.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

_**A/N - Thank you so much for reading! I really hope everyone liked the chapter! I know none of you are Tripp fans, but I hope you all are happy he's okay. ^_^**_

_**I just updated my latest Crowley/OC romance fanfic 'Hard to Live in the City'. I'd love it if you'd all check it out, and let me know what you think. **_^_^

_**Thank you so much for everyone how has added my stories to your favorites and that have subscribed for update alerts! I really appreciate it**_!

**Please, don't forget to leave a review! It will only take you a few moments, but it will make my whole day. Plus, as long as I know there is still a strong interest in a story… I do everything I can to keep the updates coming. ^_-**


	36. Sunday: Part 1

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 36 -Sunday-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

Kassidy woke up and looked around her room expecting to be alone. But as she rolled over onto her back she looked over to see Crowley sitting on the bed with her, in his usual relaxing clothes, dark silk boxers and equally dark shirt.

"Were you here all night?" She asked, propping herself up on one elbow and looking at him.

"Never left." He admitted. Her behavior from the day before had made him a little uneasy, and the thought of losing her was enough to drive him mad.

"Do you want to get breakfast?" He asked her.

"I don't know… I'm not really hungry." She said, laying back down and turning her back to him.

"Maybe later." He said, his voice low as he reached over and brushed some hair back that had fell in her face.

"Maybe." She said so low he almost didn't hear it.

"Come in." Kassidy said, as there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hi honey, how are you doing?" Jamie asked as she walked into the bedroom and saw her daughter laying on the bed with Crowley stroking her hair.

"I'm fine." Kassidy said, the same words she had been telling everyone since the prior night.

"Do you want me to get you guys anything for breakfast?" She asked them, seeing they were both still in pajamas.

"No." Kassidy said. Crowley shook his head no, and then looked back at Kassidy.

"Is Tripp still here? How is he?" Kassidy asked.

"Yeah, he's gonna stay with us until he heals up. He's doing fine though, he left with Dakota an hour ago to get breakfast and then they said something about going to the mall. I swear, nothing can slow that boy down." Jamie said with a small laugh.

"Do you want to talk?" Jamie asked, looking at her daughter.

"Not really, mom." Kassidy said, and it was the truth. There was this numbness that had settled in on her. She knew she should cry, feel thankful she was alive, and feel remorse for taking a life. But she didn't really feel anything, she thought it might be the best thing for her right now.

"Well, I'll leave you both alone. I'll be downstairs ordering some new jewelry designs for the store… let me know if you need anything, both of you." Jamie said, smiling warmly at Crowley and taking one last look at her daughter before slowly closing the door behind her.

**-(~)-**

A little while later, Kassidy woke back up to the afternoon sun shining through her blinds.

Looking up she saw Crowley turning Lord Byron's night light off, and switching it to his day heat lamp.

"Oh god. I forgot to feed him last night." Kassidy said, closing her eyes and feeling bad for messing up his feeding schedule.

"I fed him." Crowley admitted, looking over at her.

"You… fed my snake?" She asked, her eyebrows raised as she looked at him. He had never really paid any attention to her pet snake before.

"Yes, you always feed him on Saturday nights. You were asleep, so I went ahead and fed him." Crowley told her.

"And he ate for you?" Kassidy asked him.

"After some coaxing and shaking the dead mouse all over his cage, yes." Crowley said. Truth was it had taken him over an hour and a half to convince the snake to eat, but he knew if Lord Byron didn't eat Kassidy would get even more upset.

"Thank you." She said, sitting up the rest of the way in the bed and pushing the blanket from her legs because the sun had heated her room up.

Making sure the latches were locked on the top of Lord Byron's cage, Crowley looked at her and said, "Kassidy, I really am sorry about last night."

She knew his words were sincere, but they didn't make her feel any better.

"I know." She said, looking at him.

"I'd rather you not know, but if you think it's something you need to know…I'll tell you what's been going on." He said, knowing he needed to be honest with her or he might really lose her. And after centuries of not feeling anything, he didn't know how he could go on if she was gone.

"I need to know." She said, her eyes pled with him.

Sitting down on the bed with her, he explained about needing to open Purgatory to keep his post as King of Hell, and so rebel angels wouldn't start the apocalypse.

"You mean Purgatory is real place?" She asked, her dark brown eyes wide.

He nodded.

"You know you can't open it, right?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? I have to." Crowley said, looking at her confused.

"If Purgatory is real, and at this point I'm hoping it's not. But if it is real, then it's closed off and locked up for a reason. Do you realize the things that could be in there?" She asked.

"Millions and millions of souls, with the power from those, no one can overthrow me, and Castiel can keep the other angels from raising Lucifer." Crowley told her.

"Castiel… the guy that showed up in the hotel? He's an angel?" Kassidy asked, putting everything together in her head.

"Yes, we're splitting the souls fifty-fifty." He informed her.

"Demons and angels working together? Really Crowley? That doesn't sound like a huge red flag?" She asked.

"I've got it under control, Kassidy." He said, reaching a hand out and running it down the side of her beautiful face.

"It's a fool proof plan?" She asked.

"Yes." Crowley said, sounding honest. But the truth was he knew how much was at stake and there was a huge margin for error. But he didn't want to worry her anymore about it.

"I don't know how you can be so sure, Crowley." She said, looking at him.

"You trust me, right?" Crowley asked her.

She nodded her head.

"Then don't worry about it." He said as he leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss to her lips.

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

_**A/N - Thank you so much for reading! I really hope everyone liked the chapter! **_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who has added my stories to your favorites and that have subscribed for update alerts! I really appreciate it**_!

_**Happy Supernatural Friday! ^_^ And it's an even better Supernatural Friday, because our favorite super-sexy demon is back! I missed watching Crowley so much! ^_^**_

**Please, don't forget to leave a review! It will only take you a few moments, but it will make my whole day. Plus, as long as I know there is still a strong interest in a story… I do everything I can to keep the updates coming. ^_-**


	37. Chapter 37 Sunday: Part 2

**-(~)-**

**~Chapter 37 -Sunday: Part 2-**

**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**

"You feeling any better?" Tripp asked, as he looked at Kassidy.

Sighing, she looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a brown sundress and pink flip-flops.

"I guess. I mean, as good as can be expected…" She said, her voice trailing off as she brushed her curls away from her ears and put a pair of small diamond earrings in.

Turning and facing him she said, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, turns out this thing is a chick magnet." He said as he pointed the sling his arm was in.

"I bet the scar will be even better." Tripp added in, as he leaned his head back and laughed a little.

"Thank you, for saving my life." She said, as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Hey… what are friends for?" He asked, trying to brush the whole ordeal off.

"I should be thanking you…" He said, looking at her.

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"You do realize I may have knocked you out of the way, but you saved both of our lives. If you hadn't acted so quickly and shot him… he would have gunned us both down." Tripp pointed out.

"I don't feel like I saved anyone." She admitted as she picked up her green purse with blue peace signs on it, and made sure the hand gun was back in it. She had gotten it back from the police after the investigation, luckily there had been a few witnesses and everyone agreed it was self-defense.

"And then dragging me from the ally when I'd passed out? I still don't know how you did that… especially in heels and a dress. I'm pure muscle." He said, as he flexed his uninjured arm.

"Adrenaline, I guess. I was so scared. I didn't know where you had gotten shot all I knew was you weren't moving we were both covered in blood.

Looking over at Lord Byron's cage, Tripp gave a weak smile and said, "I saw Crowley downstairs in the kitchen last night thawing out a frozen mouse."

Kassidy laughed and nodded. "I wasn't feeling good, and he went ahead and fed Lord Byron, I didn't even have to ask him."

"While we're on the topic of "I'm sorry"…" His voice trailed off.

"We're on that topic, huh?" Kassidy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know I've been a real ass lately… I had no right interfering with anything. I'm sorry for the way I treated you and Crowley. It was surprisingly hard seeing you with another man… I'm sorry." He said, his tone honest.

Taking a deep breath he went on to say, "He really loves you, Kassidy. I can tell."

"Can we get through lunch without any awkward moments then?" She asked as she pulled her purse on her shoulder and smiled warmly at him.

**-(~)-**

"Thank you." Jamie said to the waiter as he sat a pitcher of ice water on the middle of the round table. They were at Kassidy's moms favorite restaurant for lunch.

Her brown eyes moved quickly as she looked around the table and made sure everyone was too busy reading their menus to see her.

Slowly she pulled a bottle of holy water from her purse and poured some into the pitcher of water.

Seeing the demons smoke out of the man she had killed made her realize how easily one could possess someone she knew. She had decided to start testing her family and friends with holy water.

A few minutes later the waiter came back and took their orders after pouring them each a tall glass of the water.

"I just don't get it Kassidy." Dakota said as he took a drink of his water.

"What?" She asked.

"It's almost like someone is after you or something, I mean two attacks two days in a row… that just doesn't happen." Dakota pointed out.

"I know, right, it's weird." She said, trying to brush it off.

"Are you in a Scottish mob or something?" Tripp asked, trying to make a friendly joke.

With a smile, Crowley said, "Hardly."

Kassidy looked over just in time to see Crowley raise his own glass of water to his lips.

Before she could stop him he took a drink.

He groaned in pain as he slammed the water glass down on the table and his face turned bright red.

"Crowley, are you okay?" Logan asked, surprised at his reaction.

"He's fine…" Kassidy said as he balled his hand into a fist and slammed it down on the table as the holy water continued to burn him.

"He's… got a really bad cavity. Which is why he shouldn't drink anything cold, causes him terrible pain." She said, as she took his glass of water and moved it to the other side of her.

"Cavities are the worst." Dakota said nodding.

"Excruciating." Crowley agreed, as he looked over at Kassidy. She had forgotten to warn him about the water, but she had never seen him drink anything but Craig so she didn't think it would pose a problem.

"I've been thinking…" Jamie said as she looked over at her husband and then to Kassidy and Crowley.

"Maybe you both could… move in, just for a while. It's just that you live in such a dangerous part of the city. And you could save your money not having rent to pay. Get a head start on the house hunt, maybe even have one built." Jamie said, hopeful for her daughter to come home.

"I don't think so mom and I don't live in a dangerous part of the city…" Kassidy said.

Even though she knew she couldn't go home to her apartment and stay there, she'd have to find another place.

"Oh, but Kassidy…" Jamie started to protest.

"Mom, I'm not deciding anything right now… and this is something we'd have to really talk about." She said, motioning between herself and Crowley, who's face was still a little red from the holy water drink.

**-(~)-**

"What do you want to do?" Crowley asked Kassidy as they sat in her room.

"I don't know, I mean… I really don't want to move back home. I love my family but only in moderation…" She said.

"But…?" He asked.

With a sigh she finished her statement, "But, the best way for me to protect my family might be to stay with them. Because the demons obviously know me, and I'm not an idiot. Even if I move far away, my family will still be a target."

Crowley nodded.

"What do you want to do?" She asked him.

"Go into hiding." He admitted.

"You do what you have to do." She said, nodding as she looked down at the comforter on her bed.

"But, if you're not coming with me… then I'm staying." He said, looking at her.

"But you said…" She started to bring up when he told her he was going into hiding with or without her.

"I know what I said Kassidy, but some things are worth fighting for." He said, as he leaned in and kissed her.

_**(~)-(~)_(~)-(~)**_

_**A/N – Thanks for reading! I really hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Sorry updates have been a little slow, life has been crazy!**_

**Please take a few moments to leave a review and let me know you are still reading and enjoying this story. I appreciate the feedback more than you know. ^_^**


End file.
